inéquation à deux inconnues
by MELHANN
Summary: avant tout était simple! je savais ou j'allais et ce que je voulais! et puis il a fallu que tu débarques avec tes chemises pourries! tu sais quoi Malefoy! tu es mon inéquation personnelle! j'y comprends foutrement rien! et je ne vois pas de solution!...pfff tu as toujours été nul en maths Granger? (pas de sorciers ici)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci et mon tout premier travail sur ce site, après avoir lu moult fic, et après avoir changé d'avis une bonne cinquantaine de fois, j'ose enfin publier ! J'espère que cela plaira. C'est une histoire assez simple, j'ai voulu commencer par quelque chose de léger et d'assez classique, mais ambitionne d'autres projets plus complexes par la suite.**

Chapitre un

POV Hermione

Bzzzzz

Bzzzzz

_Raaaaa bordel de merde ! Que quelqu'un arrête ce bruit ! _

Occultant le marteau-piqueur qui me massacre le crâne et la bille qui remonte le long de mon œsophage, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me redresser.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, et quelques livres jetés par terre, je mis enfin main sur l'objet source de mon mal être.

_« J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée ma puce ? Tu me manques à ce soir_. _Ron_ »

Malgré mes yeux collés, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lisant le message de mon petit ami.

Attendri je tape ma réponse.

_« Je me lève à peine, bonne soirée merci, j'ai hâte de te voir, je t'embrasse. H _»

Un peu vaseuse et encore à moitié endormie, je m'emmitoufle sous la couette, étreint l'oreiller de mon cher et tendre et rêvasse aux dernières semaines de bonheur…

Il faut dire que j'ai bataillé dur pour l'avoir, je connais Ron depuis cinq ans maintenant, et ambitionne de devenir Madame Weasley depuis presque autant de temps. On s'est rencontré à l'université, où je préparais mon Master en économie. Assis côte à côte en cours, notre amitié fut immédiate ou presque.

Mais si de mon côté les angelots bouffis me mitraillaient le cœur avec leurs fléchettes sur_ i'm kissing You_ de Des 'Ree, lui se contentait d'une frappe amicale et virile dans le dos, de manger la moitié de mes frites au MC Do, et de m'emprunter mes notes pour les partiels.

Du genre têtu et volontaire, Je me suis abaissée à toutes les bassesses possibles et inimaginables, menée d'une main de guerre par ma meilleure amie et la tonne de magazines féminins qu'elle me faisait livrer à domicile.

Je suis passée par toutes les étapes, de l'admiration sans faille au dédain le plus travaillé, de l'ignorance feinte à la jalousie démesurée, de l'allongement de ma coupe de cheveux au rétrécissement de mes jupes, du célibat endurci librement consenti pour lui laisser porte ouverte, au sabotage excessif de mes « presque » histoires d'amour pour le rendre jaloux.

J'ai longtemps cru que Ron serait mon utopie personnelle, bien trop beau pour être vrai et impossible à réaliser… jusqu'à ses deux derniers mois…

On sortait d'une séance de cinéma, une merde quelconque dont j'ai totalement occultés l'histoire, tant j'étais subjuguée par les délicats mouvements de sa mâchoire ingurgitant nos deux paquets grands format de pop-corn… (Oui je suis pathétique).

C'est sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'un brouillard épais menaçait de nos engloutir, que je sentis sa main frôler la mienne, et timidement ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens.

Surprise et frôlant la défaillance cardiaque je l'interrogeai du regard…

Mione j'ai bien réfléchi, cela fait presque cinq ans qu'on se connaît, on s'apprécie, t'es une personne géniale, et je réalise depuis peu que tu étais aussi une superbe jeune femme.

_Comment ça depuis peu ?… Et après on s'étonne que ma confiance en soi frôle le néant. Pensez à lui offrir « l'art des compliments pour les nuls_ »

Oh…je…et bien merci, de l'avoir enfin remarqué.

Oui, je ne sais pas ce que t'en pense, mais j'aimerais beaucoup voir notre amitié évoluer vers quelque chose de plus...heu profond.

_Alléluia j'y suis enfin !_

Genre augmentation intensive du temps passé ensemble ?

Oui quelque chose comme ça

_Oh merci le karma, toutes les forces de l'univers, ma BFF et glamour de m'avoir préparé à ce moment !_

Sa main quitta la mienne et se plaça sur ma joue.

Quelque chose de plus tactile. Dis-je dans un souffle

Il sourit, me lançant ce regard qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois, et du pouce balaya une de mes boucles rebelles. Ignorant l'afflux sanguin excessif au niveau des joues, et n'écoutant que mon courage, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et certes le feu d'artifice n'a pas retenti mais la douceur et la tendresse que je percevais dans ses lèvres valaient largement ces cinq années d'attente.

Et depuis j'étais en mode Caroline Ingalls, passablement soumise, largement niaises, et pleinement chiantes du moins d'après l'énergumène qui me servait de meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie qui a l'heure actuelle devait cuver dans mon salon…

Enfilant mes chaussettes roses pilou, resserrant l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama en coton bleu avec des clowns, (suis au summum de la séduction au réveil) j'affrontais la froideur du saut du lit et rejoignit mon salon.

C'est une Pansy Parkinson totalement avachi, à plat ventre sur mon canapé, la bouche ouverte et le menton dégoulinant de bave que je retrouvai encore endormie.

Observer la grande Pansy Parkinson dans une telle situation de faiblesse est tellement rare, que dis-je exceptionnelle, que je me sens bénie des dieux. Méticuleuse, perfectionniste et toujours tiré à quatre épingles, Pansy Parkinson n'a qu'un mot d'ordre : contrôle. Or à ce moment précis son contrôle avait dû changer d'Équateur. Trouvant là un moyen de pression non négligeable pour l'avenir, je dégaine aussi discrètement que possible mon portable, et telle l'aspirante photographe que je suis, me positionne au mieux pour immortaliser mon mannequin du jour.

Si tu prends cette photo je tue ton chat et troque mon paillasson contre sa fourrure !

La menace aurait eu plus d'effet si tu n'avais pas fait une bulle avec ta bave au mot paillasson et si le chat en question n'avait pas son cul posé sur ta tête.

L'information emmagasinée est analysée par ses neurones survivants, Pansy se redressa et envoya valdinguer mon pauvre Pattenron à l'autre bout du canapé.

Humrf c'est la dernière fois que je dors chez toi.

Mais oui jusqu'à ta prochaine biture romantiqu'o'désastreuse.

Et moi qui espérais ton soutien, ravi de voir que mon pauvre cœur agonisant t'interpelle.

Cela fait 12 ans qu'il m'interpelle. Soit autant de saison que les experts Las Vegas ! Franchement ma puce, tu devrais passer à autre chose, ou enfin te décider à lui parler.

Jamais ! Tous les films d'amour le confirment, c'est à l'homme de faire le premier pas !

Pas tous, dans certains nanars que tu m'as forcés à regarder, c'est la femme qui prend les choses en main !

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Et puis tu devrais plutôt me remercier, c'est pour que tu puisses profiter de ma présence que je dors chez toi, m'abîme le dos et supporte ton chat.

Etonnante cette fille, même avec la gueule de bois, son carré plongeant déstructuré et son mascara aux joues, elle reste fière et modeste.

Et pourtant, bien qu'exagérée il y a quand même un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elle dit. On se connaît depuis le collège, et elle et moi n'avons jamais survécu deux semaines sans nous voir.

Aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, nous nous étions trouvés une ennemie en commun dès la sixième, une vermine, qui, quand elle ne s'en prenait pas à mes dents de cheval ou à l'inexistence totale de ma poitrine à l'époque, se moquait ouvertement des pulls noirs et informes de Pansy, de son nez et de ses 8 kg en trop. L'union faisant la force, nous avions appris à nous connaître, nous serrant les coudes, et alliant sa stratégie et ma répartie, nous avons finalement pris notre revanche sur cette peste de Millicent Bulstrode !

Quelques années, un léger relooking, deux régimes, et une rhinoplastie plus tard, Pansy était superbe. De taille moyenne, brune aux yeux bleus, tout ou presque lui réussissait.

Issu d'un milieu aisé elle avait su passer outre les exigences paternelles, qui envisageait pour sa fille unique un avenir dans la société familiale, et ouvert son propre cabinet spécialisé dans l'événementiel. Depuis tout ce qui se faisait de mieux à Londres en exposition, vernissage, avant-première et ouverture de boîte, c'est mon pilier qui s'en chargeait.

Allez lève-toi je vais te préparer un bon café.

Le café pour Pansy c'est un peu les épinards pour Popeye, sans lui elle ne peut se réveiller, et est aussi compétente qu'un jedi sans la force. (Oui pathétique et fan de Star Wars.)

Si le café est l'arme absolue de ma meilleure amie, moi je privilégie les réveils en douceur, ainsi c'est le Nesquik et les diverses gâteaux à noyer dedans qui font mon bonheur. Enfin ça et les bras de Ron…et le reste.

Où est notre artiste peintre préféré ?

La voix rocailleuse de Pansy m'arracha de mes pensées « Ronissante », et je pris soudainement conscience, de l'absence de notre compagne de soirée…

Bien que Pansy et moi soyons un duo reconnu, il nous arrivait parfois de nous partager, avec un être surnaturel, croisement entre une hippie tendance peace and love, et Salvador Dali sous GHB.

Luna Lovegood était la seule fille que nous acceptions au sein de notre couple. Rêveuse et totalement décalée, elle avait le don d'ensoleiller la plus terne des soirées, et nos plus noires pensées.

Aussi blonde que Pansy était brune, elle sentait bon les fleurs et la térébenthine. Jamais à court d'inspiration, elle pouvait subitement disparaître pendant trois semaines pour créer et maculer ses toiles. Ce comportement avait de quoi chambouler. Je me souviens qu'au début, mon pilier et moi avions pris peur de ces absences inexpliquées, allant même un jour jusqu'à faire appel à la police.

Son téléphone éteint, sa boîte aux lettres croulant sous les papiers, ses voisins ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, nous nous étions retrouvés devant sa porte, les flics inquiets et nous sanglotantes, prêt à entrer de force.

Une fois sa porte en lambeaux, et là où je m'attendais à trouver un cadavre en décomposition, attaquée par la famille de rat que Luna avait recueilli, (quand je dis que cette fille est spéciale…) J'avais à la place, devant moi, une Luna pas le moins du monde surprise, qui nous ignorant, mettait un point final à son dernier tableau…

Sûrement touché par la grâce créatrice, bouge pas je vais regarder mon BlackBerry.

Le passé mettant à profit notre bon sens, nous lui avions fait promettre de toujours nous prévenir lorsque son inspiration pointait le bout de son nez.

« Chère Mione, en te voyant hier débattre avec ton propre reflet, sur ton inquiétude en vue de je cite _l'avenir incertain et préoccupant des lamas en Amérique du Sud_, à la fermeture du bar, j'ai eu une fantastique idée de tableau! Mais je te rassure, je ne tiendrais pas compte du papier toilette rattaché à ton talon Bisous à vous 2 »

_Suis mortifié, était donc dans le même état hier, sinon pire, que le poivron qui me sert de meilleure amie?!... ça expliquerait le réveil tardif et nauséeux. _

Humrf apparemment elle est chez elle…

Bien, j'espère qu'on la reverra avant la fin de l'année.

S'ensuivit une digne après-midi post gueule de bois, à savoir commatage de deux heures sur canapé, débriefing de situation amoureuse, et sous assistance larmoyante de mon pilier, visionnage haute définitions de PS : I LOVE YOU… Heureusement ai pu y trouver un certain réconfort, en observant le jeu d'acteur de Gerald Butler…et en répondant assidûment aux texto de mon amoureux.

Tu crois que Ron ferait ça pour toi ? Me questionna Pansy en se mouchant.

J'en sais rien, je ne crois pas, Ron est assez terre à terre, et cela fait seulement deux mois que nous sommes ensemble.

En tout cas il est fou de toi, je suis certaine qu'il te laisserait une lettre s'il devait mourir.

Et bien il a dû commencer à écrire, n'oublie pas qu'il rencontre ma famille ce soir.

Tes parents sont charmants, quand ils verront comment il se comporte avec toi ils vont l'adorer.

Que Maître Yoda t'entende. Dis-je en croisant les doigts

Pansy leva les yeux en l'air, et m'envoya son coussin dans la tronche.

Pas de panique il me reste une demi-heure pour me coiffer, m'habiller, et me maquiller ! Suis large !

Cela faisait une heure que ma BFF était parti, pour me détendre j'avais fait couler un bain, mis « stairway to heaven » en boucle dans la chaîne hi-fi, et quelques gouttes essentielles de lavandes dans l'eau. Et bien sûr je fus incapable de tenir mon timing.

Quatre essais infructueux de coiffure (ma tignasse est impossible) et trois changements de tenue plus tard j'étais prête. Ron toujours à l'heure sonna à ce moment précis.

La tête de mon compagnon apparu derrière un gros bouquet de roses rouges. Je préfère le Lila, mais depuis le début de notre relation, Ron s'évertue à faire ce qui lui semble être idéal dans le rôle de l'amoureux transi. Ces attentions sont tellement charmantes que je préfère taire ma préférence et accepte avec joie son présent.

Tu es charmante ma puce.

Rougissant de plaisir je me félicitai d'avoir opté pour cette petite robe noire cintrée à manches courtes et col rond, ainsi que mon perfecto rouge vif.

Bonsoir toi, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un pull col V bleu clair sous un manteau noir cintré, Ron était à la fois simple et chic.

Ma sœur m'a un peu aidé.

Tu la complimenteras de ma part !

Lui prenant le bouquet des mains, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Comme à chaque fois ce sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité me transperce, Ron me prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser.

Redescendant de mon petit nuage je m'écartai à regret.

On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard chez les fous.

Ne sois pas aussi dure ma puce, s'ils sont moitié aussi bien que toi je vais les adorer.

Sa main vient caresser ma joue, et je lu l'éclat de tendresse logée dans ses yeux bleus qui me réchauffa le cœur. Enfilant ma veste je pris soin de détailler mon petit ami, qui déposait les roses en vase.

Grand, trapu, Ron avait la carrure d'un rugbyman. Me dépassant de deux bonnes têtes, son visage contrastait pourtant avec son allure, ces deux fossettes et ses taches de rousseur, ainsi que ses cheveux roux lui conféraient un air enfantin délicieusement craquant. Et bien que sa musculature soit bien présente, le léger renflement de son ventre donnait à n'importe qui l'envie de se blottir contre ce nounours, et trahissait son goût prononcé pour la bonne chair.

Une fois sa besogne accomplie, je pris les clés et referma derrière moi.

Nous atteignions la maison de mes parents moins d'une demi-heure après. Situé dans un quartier résidentiel, peu loin du centre-ville, la maison était de taille moyenne mais néanmoins charmante, reconnaissable entre toutes à ses volets bleus et aux innombrables nains de jardin formant une haie d'honneur entre les jonquilles de l'allée centrale.

Comme tu peux le constater, les nains de jardin sont une des nombreuses névroses de ma mère.

Diplomate Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit.

Et bien cela confère au lieu un charme tout particulier.

Peu convaincu de sa réponse J'entraina mon chéri sur le perron, inspirant un grand coup je plaquais un sourire sur mes lèvres et sonna à la porte.

Ce fut un grand monsieur, boudiné dans un costume militaire, képi vissé sur la tête, qui nous ouvrit.

_Et merde, il fallait que mon paternel sorte le grand jeu ! Suis maudite !_

Bonsoir papa…heu Comment vas-tu ?

Bien dès que je te vois mon petit frelon !

_Et voilà le coup du surnom débile ! Génial, ai subitement envie de finir atomiser par un météorite !_

Heu papa je te présente mon petit ami Ronald Weasley !... Ron je te présente mon père Charles Granger.

Major Charles Granger jeune homme. Dit-il en broyant la main que mon petit ami lui tendait

Enchanté Mr Granger…

Un regard peu amène força Ron à reconsidérer ses propos

heu Major Granger !

EX major tu es à la retraite maintenant papa ! Tu n'es plus obligé de sortir la tenue ni l'attitude qui va avec !

Voyons mon frelon, tu sais bien que c'est un état d'esprit !

Papa !

Oui bon… ravie de faire votre connaissance Donald !

Ronald !

Heu oui Ronald, entrez faites comme chez vous !

L'entrée était spacieuse, et bien que le papier peint datait d'au moins deux décennies, le bois verni, la propreté des meubles, les fleurs fraîches et l'odeur de cuisine conférait au lieu une ambiance chaleureuse.

Ils sont arrivés loulou ?

Oui pitch !

(Et oui après Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult, Bonny et Clyde, je vous présente Pitch et loulou…)

Bien que légèrement irrité par l'attitude de mon père, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en apercevant ma mère à l'entrée du salon.

Minuscule comparée au major, Eléonore Granger était l'incarnation même de l'élégance. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés dont j'avais hérité la couleur, étaient élégamment coiffés en un chignon sage. Deux perles blanches ainsi qu'un collier assorti agrémentaient joliment sa robe prune mi longue, ainsi que son tablier en dentelle blanche nouée autour de sa taille fine.

Bonsoir maman.

Bonsoir ma chérie. Elle me répondit en m'étreignant, et je me senti aussitôt apaisé en

sentant son parfum. Les roses me faisaient toujours pensé à ma mère, elle les adorait, que ce soit en décoration intérieur (la chambre à coucher de mes parents était un véritable hymne à leurs gloire) ou en tissu, bijoux ou parfum, ma mère en avait toujours une trace sur elle.

Après une légère caresse sur les joues, elle s'écarta et alla se présenter à Ron.

Bonsoir, je suis Éléonore Granger, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Ron Weasley, enchanté Mme Granger.

Eléonore suffira.

Soulagé de voir qu'au moins un de mes deux parents savait se tenir, je me détendis et emmena mon petit ami au salon.

Et avant que j'eu le temps de me poser sur le canapé, et d'admirer les nouveaux cousins kitsch de ma mère, mon cerveau capta la présence de deux autres personnes… Un allié… et l'autre serait déterminé en fonction du comportement de Ron.

Harry ! oncle Sirius !

Je me précipitais vers le grand gringalet à lunettes et cheveux en bataille.

Doucement sœurette ! Je t'ai tant manqué depuis hier ? Ria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta présence me soulage.

Je n'allais pas te laisser affronter ça seule. Me chuchota-t-il

J'allais ensuite saluer mon oncle, un grand Brun jamais rasé, au regard inquisiteur…

Bonsoir Tonton, je ne savais pas que tu serais la, ton enquête est bouclée ?

J'ai pu me libérer.

Puis en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il faut bien que je veille aux intérêts de ma nièce préférée.

Je suis ta seule nièce !

Et donc ma préférée, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

_Nous y voilà…_

Ron chéri, tu connais déjà mon frère, et pendant que celui-ci serrait la main d'Harry, je te présente notre oncle Sirius Black, le frère de ma mère.

Enchanté Monsieur Black !

Moi de même. Assura ce dernier en broyant lui aussi la main de mon petit ami.

_A ce rythme-là Ron ne pourra plus se servir de ses mains et je vais devoir le nourrir à la cuillère ce soir._

Bien puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons passer à l'apéritif. S'exclama ma mère !

Et c'est ainsi que débuta le plus long moment de mon existence… Assis côte à côte sur le grand fauteuil, nous avions, en face Ron et moi, trois paires d'yeux qui nous fixaient dans un silence religieux. La quatrième étant celle d'Harry, trop occupé à se goinfrer des mignardises de maman pour s'occuper de nous.

_Tu parles d'un allié ! _

Mon père et Sirius étaient en train de jouer au regard le plus menaçant, tous deux raide comme la justice, se concentrant pour ne pas grimacer au goût de leur whisky pur feu (une marque spécial dur à cuire d'après mon oncle)

_Il m'en faudrait deux tonneaux pour me détendre là tout de suite ! _

Mais je ne voulais pas choquer ma mère, et si cette dernière apprenait que sa fille chérie en ingurgite plus que de raison en soirée, je risquais une véritable crise d'hystérie. Quoi que la crise d'hystérie soit peut-être plus souhaitable que le regard pétillant et l'air idiot qu'elle affiche actuellement. Deux raisons à cela, soit c'est le regard spécial béatitudes post coïtal, soit ma mère fait mentalement le mélange de Ron et moi pour voir à quoi ressembleront ses petits-enfants… Inutile de préciser que je préfère de loin la deuxième option, bien qu'elle soit prématurée.

_Allée jeune Padawan lance toi, et brise se silence de glace…_

Alors Sirius, sur quoi portait ta dernière affaire ?

Relations extraconjugales ! La femme soupçonnait l'infidélité de son époux depuis plusieurs mois. Deux semaines après qu'elle soit venue me voir à mon bureau je prenais l'inconscient sur le faite.

Mon oncle est détective privé. Ajoutais-je à l'intention de Ron

ce doit être un boulot passionnant…

Absolument John !

Ron ! Grondai-je

Oui Ron…Le plus intéressant, c'est que grâce à cela, je peux si je le souhaite, tout connaître d'une personne, s'il a un casier, ses antécédents, ses habitudes, l'heure à laquelle il se rend au boulot…

Je vis Ron déglutir péniblement à cette dernière phrase.

Et puis ça te permet de consoler toutes ces pauvres femmes esseulées qui se sentent démunies face à leur nouveau célibat !

_Merci Harry, je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon frère adoré, et vu qu'il n'y a plus de petits fours…_

Moui enfin ce n'est pas la raison principale de mon métier.

La première étant le look détective mystérieux et dangereux des années 50 que tu t'évertues à avoir ?

Et qui me permet de conclure ! Compléta Sirius !

Dépité, je vis Harry et Sirius s'échanger un High five hilare.

_Harry tu passes du côté obscur de la force !_

Hum Eléonore vous avez un intérieur…..heu bien agencé.

Ça c'est tout Ron, parler vite et réfléchir tard. S'il avait au préalable un minimum observé les lieux, jamais il n'aurait fait de remarque à ma mère à propos de son intérieur. Que ce soient les canapés en velours rose, les rideaux à fleurs, ou le napperon en dentelle sur la télé et les fauteuils, tout respirait le bon goût.

Comme c'est gentil, mais vous n'avez pas vu le meilleur laissez-moi vous montrer ma collection de miniatures en cristal !

Excitée comme une collégienne devant les one direction ! Ma mère prit Ron par le bras et le planta devant ses étagères…

Je vis Harry me lancer un regard désolé, Sirius grimacer, et mon père savourer le moment.

Alors là vous avez une libellule, un loup ! oh et mon loulou m'a offert les trois petits cochons pour la Fête des Mère ! N'est-ce pas adorable ?

Oui c'est…

J'ai aussi une vache ! un raton laveur ! deux lapins ! deux canards ! et trois poussins ! un singe ! un ours ! un âne ! un lion ! Et voici la pièce maîtresse de ma collection… Un chou est une rose ! Pour mes deux bébés !

Les bébés en question ont respectivement 26 et 25 ans maman ! S'exclama Harry.

Ne gâche pas mon plaisir mon poussin…

Et par pitié arrête de m'appeler poussin.

Mais oui, mais oui….. D'ailleurs Ron, que pensez-vous des enfants ? Et des familles nombreuses ?

Stop ! On arrête là l'inquisition espagnole !

Mais enfin ma chérie, je fais juste connaissance avec ton petit ami.

Oui en le mettant mal à l'aise… Dis-je en détaillant Ron, dont la couleur des joues égalait sans peine celle de ses cheveux.

Bien n'en parlons plus, de toute façon il est temps de passer à table, le dîner est prêt.

Deux heures après le repas touchait à sa fin. Ron avait été parfait ou presque, il avait écouté sans broncher les nombreuses remarques de ma mère sur les enfants, avait été attentif à l'histoire de la rencontre Major/Eléonore revisités et réciter par ses protagonistes pour la 150e fois environ (Même Sirius avait soupiré). Il avait même enduré les « pics » lancés par mon oncle sans broncher. En réalité la seule fois ou Ron manqua de retenue, ce fut lorsque ma mère se mit à lui décrire avec précision la nuit de ma conception. (Oui mes parents sont géniaux…) À sa décharge moi aussi j'aurais recraché le contenu de mon verre de coca sur la personne en face de moi, si j'avais appris que ma copine avait été conçue à l'arrière du train fantôme . Harry l'a d'ailleurs tout excusé en essuyant discrètement ses lunettes sur l'imper de Sirius.

C'est donc au moment du café, qu'Harry, Ron et moi nous prime congé de la famille, pour nous rendre au Poudlard's ! Notre QG ! Bar hyper bondé où nous avions nos habitudes mes amis et moi.

Je viens de recevoir un message de Blaise ! Luna et lui sont déjà sur place, et Pansy va arriver accompagné apparemment…

Oui c'est vrai ! elle reçoit son cousin pour quelques semaines ! M'exclamais-je

comment t'as pu oublier ? Elle nous casse les oreilles avec ça depuis trois semaines !

Harry ! Pansy n'a quasiment plus de famille ! Son cousin est le seul proche qui lui reste ! Elle attendait sa venue comme le messie ! On devrait se réjouir pour elle.

Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux frelon ! j'suis content pour elle ! Et puis un homme de plus dans la bande ne sera pas de refus ! On est clairement en sous-effectif Blaise et moi !

Je fronçai les sourcils et capta son regard dans le rétroviseur. Derrière ses lunettes son regard se fit interrogateur… Puis soudain il comprit.

Enfin sans te vexer Ron ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas dans la bande depuis longtemps ! Et tu es bien trop gentleman pour que les filles te reprochent quoique ce soit… À l'inverse de nous quoi…

Détends-toi Harry, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Je me remets tout juste des menaces de votre oncle.

T'inquiète pas pour ça, Sirius est plus impressionnant que méchant ! Compatit mon frère en lui tapotant l'épaule.

10 minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes enfin dans le bar. Jadis vieil hôtel particulier décrépit et abandonné, aujourd'hui transformé et rénové, la bâtisse servait de refuge à tous les noctambules londoniens.

L'établissement était immense. D'apparence gothique, les pierres de ses murs étaient d'un joli gris perle, quelques torches placées en hauteur accentuaient l'aspect ancien du bâtiment, et les deux gargouilles placées à l'entrée, conférerait au lieu un charme atypique. Les deux étages du pub avaient été conçus pour satisfaire à tous les gouts. L'intérieur était divisé en plusieurs ambiances, au dernier étage se trouvait la salle Gryffondor. Réservée aux ambiances chaleureuses, on pouvait y vider une bonne pinte de bière devant un bon feu de cheminée. Les accros aux jeux de cartes et aux échecs en avaient fait leur repère.

A l'étage inférieur Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, respectivement conçues pour des ambiances calmes et studieuses pour l'une, ou la bibliothèque côtoyait les ordinateurs. Et l'autre plus cocooning, faisait office de salon de thé, ou poufs et coussins géants s'accordaient avec le style girlly.

Les sous-sols eux, abritaient une vaste surface dédiée aux ambiances plus sombres, ou l'on pouvait boire et danser toute la nuit. Serpentard était donc l'endroit idéal pour se déhancher et flirter à tout va.

Enfin le rez-de-chaussée, notre salle préférée, spacieuse, sa décoration était minimaliste, de simples tables rondes en bois entouré de bancs et de tabourets, et quatre drapeaux, rappelant les quatre autres salles, en guise de décoration murale. Le plus impressionnant dans cette salle était surtout le bar gigantesque, auréolé de néon bleu, et qui diffusait, selon moi la meilleure Play List de tout Londres. D'ailleurs je reconnu à ce moment précis _Vicious _de Lou Reed.

Ayé j'ai repéré nos tourtereaux et Pansy ! Me signala Harry

Parfait, je vous laisse les rejoindre les garçons, je vais prendre commande.

No prob' ! Je prends comme d'hab. !

Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ma puce ? S'enquis mon adorable petit ami

non merci, va rejoindre les autres j'ai besoin d'un remontant rapide !

Je l'incitai à les rejoindre, non sans lui avoir donné un baiser en partant.

Slaloment entre les diverses tables, et m'excusant pour les nombreux coups de sacs à main donnés par mégarde, j'atteignais enfin mon oasis personnelle.

Soufflant comme un bœuf, je sautai littéralement sur le bar et m'accrocha à celui-ci comme une noyée à sa bouée.

Miss Granger, quelle joie de vous revoir sitôt !

Je souris en reconnaissant la voie, Minerva McGonagall, une des propriétaires de l'établissement. Assez âgé pour être à la retraite, son physique de vieille lady écossaise, stricte et sévère, contrastait avec un esprit plutôt libre et un tempérament de feu. Plutôt calme et discrète, elle savait néanmoins se faire entendre, et remettre en place les clients qui ne respectaient pas les règles dans son établissement.

Bonsoir Minerva, ne me dites pas que vous êtes surprise, je passe quasiment tous mes week-ends ici, je suis d'ailleurs sur que mes amis et moi avons financé à nous seuls le coupé sport de Dumbledore !

On ne peut rien vous cacher miss ! Me coupa ce dernier en venant me saluer.

Grand, mince des yeux bleus pétillants de malice, le vieil homme était en beaucoup de points à l'opposé de sa femme. Extraverti est d'un naturel enjoué, le sexagénaire passait pour un vieux fou auprès de beaucoup de ses clients, Sans forcément le connaître il n'y avait qu'à l'observer pour s'en convaincre. Sa grande barbe blanche et son sourire communicatif lui donnait des airs de « papy gâteau », alors que son grand manteau bleu, ses nombreux tatouages, bracelet de cuir et son bandana vissé sur le crâne l'apparentaient au style biker.

Voyons Albus ! Ne dis pas de telles choses et soigne nos habitués, nous pourrons peut-être après ce soir, nous offrir cette maison au bord de la mer dont nous rêvons depuis longtemps.

J'aime ta façon de penser mimine !... D'ailleurs nous allons te laisser Hermione, nous avons des choses à régler au bureau ma femme et moi. Déclarera Albus en tapotant le postérieur de sa femme.

OH vieux fou ! Veux-tu bien te tenir oui ! Un tel comportement est envisageable en public !

Minerva continua ses remontrances, tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau…

_Il a dû en voir des choses ce bureau…berk ! _

Et pendant que je me demandais si Ron et moi serions pareils à cet âge, j'appelais le barman pour passer commande.

Un whisky pur feu !

Un Whisky pur feu !

Cherchant d'où pouvait provenir cet écho, et surtout prêtes à fustiger celui qui se mettait en travers de ma boisson… Je fis volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec une chemise bleue nuit…parsemée de fleurs blanches.

Surprise, à la fois par la proximité de l'individu, et par le mauvais goût dont celui-ci faisait preuve. Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que cette chemise, avait un cou, une pomme d'Adam et le tout avec une délicieuse odeur musquée. Intrigué je poursuivis l'étude anthropologique de la chemise, et incroyable le bout de tissu avait, une bouche, un nez, des yeux et même des cheveux ! Bref une gueule quoi !

Je vous en prie, vous étiez là la première, et je ne veux pas retarder celui qui vous attend avec son verre.

_Diantre ! La chemise parle ! _

non vous allez-y, et vous ne retarderez personne puisque le verre est pour moi.

Un haussement de sourcils s'éveilla à mon commentaire… Ce qui me permis de remarquer que les poils au-dessus de ses yeux, ainsi que ceux sur le haut de sa tête étaient blonds. Un blond ni trop foncé, ni trop clair, comme si ces derniers s'étaient mis d'accord sur le ton idéal à adopter pour être en adéquation total avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Moi qui croyais que seuls les vrais hommes savaient supporter cette boisson !

_Je rêve ou la chemise blonde me faire un commentaire désobligeant !_

C'est ce que je croyais aussi… Mais ça c'était avant qu'un misogyne aux chemises douteuses ne vienne me faire cette révélation!

Bon joueur, il se contenta d'un ricanement et un hochement de tête pour seule réponse.

J'en profitai pour détailler un peu mon compagnon pilier de bar.

Grand (il faisait environ une tête de plus que moi), svelte, on devinait néanmoins une musculature soignée et une carrure plutôt conséquente sous cette fameuse chemise.

Mais le plus surprenant c'était ses yeux, deux orbites métalliques y étaient logées…

Le misogyne veut faire amende honorable, et se contentera donc d'un cocktail disons plus raffiner… Des suggestions ?

Je vous conseille le Bleu Che, l'amertume de la vodka est oubliée grâce au curaçao et aux jus d'ananas. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Bien… barman un Bleu Che ! et un whisky pur feu pour le monsieur s'il vous plaît ! lui dit-il en me désignant du doigt.

_Arf le bougre !_

Il déposa un billet en direction du barman et se retourna dans ma direction.

Bien il est temps pour moi d'effectuer un repli stratégique, histoire de déguster mon cocktail dans un endroit plus calme.

Je comprends, mais si cela peut vous rassurer la couleur s'accorde parfaitement avec les tons de votre chemise.

Il me sourit en retour.

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée

Et se rapprochant légèrement.

Et je suis sûre que vous ne pensiez pas un traître mot de ce que vous avez dit sur ma chemise vu comment vous la regardiez …

_Tu parles d'un jedi ! Prise sur le fait de relookage de coton et polyester !_

Honteuse je baissai le regard, sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et la température du bar s'échauffer légèrement. Je me concentrai pour trouver le plus rapidement possible une excuse valable, me faire passer pour une critique de mode ? Ou lui faire croire qu'une fiente de pigeons s'est glissée sur le col_ ?_

Mais je n'eus malheureusement pas l'occasion de voir si mon excuse était valable, le traître s'était volatilisé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on m'apporta enfin le reste ma commande, et amusé par l'échange précédent je rejoignis ma table le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon sourire s'élargit en voyant Luna et Blaise, ce dernier entourait de son bras gauche les épaules de sa petite amie. Cette immense métisse à coupe afro, était le meilleur ami de mon frère depuis la primaire. Blaise et Harry était l'équivalent en testostérone de Pansy et moi. Quoi que je sois sûre que nous étions souvent plus virils qu'eux.

A leur suite se trouvait mon frère, Pansy, qui regardait ce dernier ingurgiter ces cacahouètes en bavant discrètement. Oui ma BFF était secrètement amoureuse de ce crétin, et si d'habitude cette fille sait prendre le taureau par les cornes, avec lui c'est un vrai rodéo. Elle n'a jamais eu le courage de se déclarer. Elle se contente donc de lui adresser la parole pour l'insulter ou l'envoyer bouler.

Puis à la gauche de cette brochette de gagnant, la perfection faite femme m'apparut distinctement, et fit remonter tous mes complexes à la surface.

Une jolie brune, bronzée, à l'allure distinguée sirotait délicatement une coupe de champagne. Pas un cheveu ne dépassait de son brushing impeccable, son maquillage enjolivait la perfection de ses traits. Et là où je fus vraiment admirative, c'est lorsque je détaillai son visage, si Michel-Ange était maquilleur, il n'aurait pas mieux fait. Moi après trois heures sur une piste de danse et en fin de journée je ressemble à un panda. Elle son mascara ne lui faisait pas défaut, il se contentait juste d'agrandir un peu plus les deux saphirs qu'elle avait à la place des yeux. Cette fille n'était définitivement pas humaine, ou bien elle avait gagné à la loterie des gènes parfaits.

Ravalant la vague de jalousie immédiate qui me pris lorsque je réalisai que mon petit ami avait ce spectacle quasiment en face de lui, j'accélérai le pas et m'assit quelque peu brusquement à table.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je compris que la Megan Fox local était accompagné…

_Oh surprise une chemise bleu…_

**Piou voilà mon premier chapitre de bouclé…bon je ne sais pas si il sera apprécié ni même s'il sera lu.**

**Si vous avez aimé ou pas, faite le moi savoir, que je sache si je continu ou pas.**

**Review SVP : s**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review ça fait plaisir, j'essaie de répondre à chaque fois mais s'il y a quelques oublies excusez-moi.**

**J'ai omis de le préciser la dernière fois mais rien ne m'appartient ici, l'histoire, les perso, tout est à JK Rowling, je me contente de jouer avec.**

**Désolé aussi pour la mise en page du chapitre dernier il y a eu un léger bug que j'essaie de corriger dans celui-là.**

**Je tiens également à préciser pour ceux qui s'en n'étaient pas rendu compte ou pour de nouveaux lecteurs que pour cette fic' il n'y aura aucuns pouvoirs magiques, ni aucune bataille. Je réserve ceci pour d'autres histoires. **

**Allez bonne lecture !**

Chapitre deux.

Drago POV.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, dans quelques instants nous allons atterrir à Londres. Il est 10h, heure local la température extérieure est de 17° le temps est mitigé. Nous vous prions de rester assis et attachés jusqu'à l'extinction du signal lumineux correspondant. Les téléphones portables doivent être éteints jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Assurez-vous de n'oublier aucun effet personnel, et merci d'avoir voyagé avec notre compagnie aujourd'hui, nous espérons que vous avez effectué un agréable voyage »_

_Maintenant tu peux te détendre mon cœur.

_ Mais enfin chérie je suis détendue, vachement détendu même.

_ Tes mains sont crispées sur les accoudoirs ! Et tu n'as pas desserré la mâchoire depuis les huit dernières heures.

_Mouais, ce détendre facile à dire, je sais marcher, courir, nager, voir escalader si nécessaire ! Mais voler ça je ne sais pas ! Alors comment je fais moi si l'avion se crache ?...Et non je n'ai pas peur, un Malfoy préfère simplement étudier toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui lors d'un voyage._

En même temps je ne peux que me réjouir de ce voyage, je rentre enfin chez moi.

Au bout de trois ans de vie à New York, le besoin de fouler à nouveau le sol anglais s'était cruellement fait ressentir. La grosse pomme eut beau être attrayante au départ je n'avais jamais su m'y faire. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, l'irritabilité des gens en général, et surtout le mauvais goût américain, ainsi que leur incapacité à faire un thé ou un café correct… bref tous ces facteurs eurent raison de moi.

Je serais parti depuis longtemps si je n'y avais pas rencontré Noémie.

Négociants spécialisés en distribution auprès de grands groupes pharmaceutiques, je n'eus à mon arrivée pas le temps de trouver un logement décent, mon travail et les diverses tâches administratives m'accaparant tout temps libre. Jusqu'au jour où une relation de travail me mis en contact avec une jeune femme qui cherchait à sous-louer son appartement.

Grande, belle, sophistiquée, je suis immédiatement tombé sous le charme. Et à ma plus grande satisfaction je ne fus pas le seul puisque deux mois après nous emménagions ensemble.

_Personne ne résiste à un Malfoy. _

Un rictus arrogant se dessina sur mon visage, mais une légère secousse sur le bras m'obligea à recomposer un visage neutre.

_ Mon cœur nous somme arrivé.

_ Hein quoi ?...Déjà ?!

Mes quelques minutes de réflexion eurent le mérite de me distraire de l'atterrissage.

Nous étions donc, Noémie et moi descendue de cet appareil de malheur, poireautant pendant 30 minutes devant le défilé de bagages.

_Mais c'est long, mais looooooooong ! Trop looooooong (la patience n'est pas l'une de mes qualités premières… heureusement j'en ai plein d'autres pour rattraper)_

Et là, à la vue de la montagne de valises et sacs qui arrivent, je jette un regard exaspéré à ma douce.

_ Aide moi Drago tu veux bien.

Une des choses que je préfère chez ma petite amie, c'est son élégance et la maîtrise de soi dont elle fait preuve. Travaillant dans le prêt-à-porter de luxe, Noémie était toujours impeccable. Que ce soit dans sa nature ou par déformations professionnelle, son apparence était toujours soignée.

Impeccable des pieds à la tête, elle savait jouer de son physique. Mais bien que j'y fusse sensible, ce ne fut pas que pour ça que je tenais à elle. Nous nous entendions aussi parfaitement bien, nous étions d'accord sur tout, et elle était relativement facile à vivre…enfin à quelques détails prêt.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça mon cœur, il n'y en a pas que pour moi, j'ai mis beaucoup d'affaires pour toi dans mes bagages.

_Mayday ! Alerte rouge !_

_ Des affaires à moi ?

_ Mais oui de la boutique où je travaillais ! Stephen m'a dit de prendre ce que je voulais !

_Putain de merde !_

Saint Stephen, était l'ancien patron de Noémie, créateur de mode branchée et New Age d'après ma petite amie. Mégalo enfoiré, couturier de bas étage pour moi !

Déglutissant difficilement, je demandais.

_ Et comment ça beaucoup ?

_ Ba oui, des T-shirts des jeans et des chemises !

_Note à moi-même me débarrassait de ses horreurs rapidement !... Ou les offrir à mon cher paternel…_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Une demi-heure après, nous étions enfin dans un taxi.

Ma demande de mutation ayant été accepté plus vite que prévu, le problème du logement se posa à nouveau. Il avait donc été convenu, que Noémie irait vivre chez une de ses tantes, et moi chez le seul membre de la famille avec lequel je m'entendais, ma cousine Pansy.

Bien que ne plus vivre tous les jours avec ma petite amie m'attristai, je savais néanmoins que me retrouver avec Pansy me ferait du bien. Bizarrement elle et moi ne nous supportions pas étant enfants, il fallut attendre la fin de l'adolescence, et une bonne guerre de famille pour que nous nous trouvions des atomes crochus. À ce jour elle m'est aussi précieuse qu'une sœur.

_ Vous êtes arrivés.

Après avoir réglé la note et remercier le chauffeur j'aidai Noémie à prendre ses valises.

Sa tante vivait seule dans un grand appartement. Spacieux et décoré avec goût l'intérieur rendait justice à la propriétaire des lieux.

Une grande dame blonde aux cheveux mi long, les yeux bleus cachés sous des lunettes Chanel, jupe crayon et chemisier bordeaux nous attendait dans le salon.

Apparemment l'élégance est innée dans la famille. Se levant à notre arrivée, elle porta un œil critique sur sa nièce, et sourit.

_ Noémie ma chérie tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs !

_ Merci Sybille ! Je te retourne le compliment

Puis se faisant la bise

_ Tu te souviens de Drago n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr comment oublier ton futur mari ! Comment allez-vous ?

_Quoi ? ! Comment ça mari ?!qui se mari ici ? !_

_ Assez bien merci contenu du faîte qu'un mariage se trame dans mon dos.

_ Drago chéri …

_Eh bien quoi, elle peut me regarder autant qu'elle veut je me mari pas moi ! Je peux à la rigueur porter les nanars cousus en Chine de Stephen pour lui faire plaisir mais ça non !_

_On ne force pas un Malfoy_

_excuse nous Sybille, nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date…un raclement de gorge de ma par… ni même parler de ce sujet pour le moment.

Pas embarrassé pour un sous, elle balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main.

_ Cela viendra bientôt ! Les cartes me l'ont prédit ce matin ! Et je ne me trompe jamais à ce sujet !

_ Bah voyons. Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

_ Allez donc vous rafraîchir je vais préparer le thé.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle…

Deux risques de crise cardiaque, une chute mortelle, et une ribambelle d'orphelins plus tard, nous quittions enfin Mrs Trelawney et ses prédictions à la con pour nous rendre chez Pansy.

_Ne sois pas fâché mon cœur, ma tante est un peu passionnée je te l'accorde, mais elle nous aime beaucoup.

_ Passionnée ?... Moi j'aurais dit cingler !

_ Drago, elle a même proposé de nous accueillir tous les deux ! Son appartement est plus grand que celui de ta cousine, nous y serons certainement mieux ?

_ Ecoute ma belle, je n'ai pas vu ma cousine depuis trois ans, j'ai des tas d'affaires à régler avec le boulot et mon nouveau bureau se trouve au centre-ville, soit à une station de métro de chez Pansy.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant.

_ Oui tu as raison, et puis on se verra souvent quand même ?!

_ Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à rester éloignée de toi. Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

35 minutes plus tard nous arrivions chez ma cousine. Ne pouvant retirer le sourire qui ornait mon visage à ce moment-là, je frappai à la porte et me retourna vers Noémie.

_ Tu vas voir, ma cousine est adorable, d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle et…

Puis la porte s'ouvrant d'un coup…

_ Bordel c'est quoi ce retard Malfoy ?! Je t'attendais à 18 heures ! Or il est 18h43 précisément !

...sur un dragon qui avait l'apparence de ma cousine.

_On repassera pour la douceur…_

Devant mon air ahuri et choqué, elle rajouta en se radoucissant.

_ Ferme la bouche…c'est que je m'inquiétais moi, je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre sur ton portable, et tu ne m'as même pas dit si ton avion avait bien atterri. Me dit-elle boudeuse

_Oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi Pans' j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais ça été un peu la course ces derniers jours, et avec le décalage horaire…

_ Rooo… bon tu es tout pardonné grand nigaud !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et me fit un câlin digne de ce nom ! J'en profitai pour la détailler.

Elle n'avait pas tant changé, petite et menue mais avec des formes féminines bien visibles, ma cousine était un joli brin de fille.

_ Tu as coupé tes cheveux, ça te va bien.

Rayonnante, elle secoua ces derniers.

_ J'avais envie de changement, et en plus c'est facile à coiffer.

_Hum tu ne nous présentes pas ?

_Ho merde ! Quel con._

Dans la joie des retrouvailles, j'en avais oublié ma petite amie.

_ Chérie voici ma cousine Pansy, Pansy voici Noémie Sinclair ma compagne.

_ Ravi de faire ta connaissance, mon cousin m'a souvent parlé de toi. Lui dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil discret.

C'était faux, du moins pas vraiment, parmi les nombreux mails et coups de téléphone que nous nous échangions, j'avais juste dit à ma cousine que je n'étais plus célibataire, et que je rentrais accompagner. Mais Pansy ne laissa rien transparaître sur ce manque d'information sur ma moitié, et se comporta comme si elle avait effectivement souvent entendu parler d'elle…

C'est aussi pour ça que j'adorais ma cousine, j'avais rarement été aussi complice avec quelqu'un.

_Entrez faite comme chez vous ! Drago je t'aiderais à ranger tes affaires plus tard si tu veux ?

_ Oui, Noémie doit manger avec sa tante ce soir, nous nous en occuperons à ce moment-là.

_ Pas de soucis, mais Noémie il faudra que tu reviennes après manger, ce soir je vous emmène dans le meilleur bar de toute la ville pour fêter votre arrivée !

_ Et bien je ne sais pas trop, Drago qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Je suis partant ! La vie londonienne ma manquée. Mais tu fais comme tu le sens ma belle.

_ Je viens aussi.

Pansy tapa dans ses mains et nous servit l'apéritif dans la bonne humeur.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Après un copieux dîner, nous entreprenions Pansy et moi de défaire mes valises.

Son appartement était de taille moyenne, mais très bien agencé. Décoration simpliste mais travailler, son intérieur était chaleureux. Un grand canapé d'angle blanc crème et trois poufs verts pomme entouraient une table basse en bois clair, sur laquelle reposait une pile impressionnante de magazines féminins. Un bar séparait la cuisine du salon, et son écran géant occupait à lui seul une bonne partie du mur en face du canapé. Le tout dans les tons verts et blancs.

Il n'y avait qu'une salle de bains, mais cette dernière avait deux lavabos, et pour la plus grande joie de mon dos une douche avec jets massant la complétait.

La chambre que Pansy m'avait réservé quant à elle se trouvait au fond du couloir, décorée dans les tons gris et plus grande que je m'y attendais, cette dernière en plus d'un lit deux places et d'un dressing, possédait un bureau et sa propre télé.

_ J'en ai acheté un rien que pour toi. M'expliqua-t-elle en me désignant le bureau

_ Tu es folle il ne fallait pas !

_ Considère que c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue et puis cela te sera utile pour ranger tes dossiers.

_ Vient la, tu sais que tu es ma cousine préférée ? Lui dis-je en l'étreignant.

_ Oui mais c'est normal je suis exceptionnelle !

Suite à cela nous nous occupions de ma troisième et dernière valise.

Pansy dépliait les affaires et moi je les rangeais dans le dressing.

_ J'ai hâte que tu fasses leurs connaissances Drago ! Tu vas les adorer !

_ Je n'en doute pas.

_ Surtout Hermione ! Elle est supHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i ! Drago qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

_Nom de dieu ! Ça y est ma réputation de mec cool et tombeur à ses heures s'achève aujourd'hui !_

Pansy avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités et le regard hagard. Dans ses mains, une des nombreuses abominations de Stephen ! Une chose fuchsia, avec des papillons en velours rose sur les manches.

_ Pansy calme toi… je peux tout t'expliquer… c'est Noémie… Il se trouve qu'elle fait preuve d'un certain bon goût pour s'habiller, en revanche pour moi… elle insiste pour que je porte des vêtements créés par ce connard de Stephen.

_ Mais pourquoi… Et comment ?...

_ Stephen est américain.

_ Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Elle jeta la chemise par terre comme si elle lui brûlait les mains.

_ Pans' pitié aide moi à m'en débarrasser.

_ Compte sur moi !... De toute façon j'avais besoin de nouveaux chiffons pour les poussières.

_ Merci tu me sauves la vie.

_ Mais dis-moi des horreurs comme celle-là il y en a beaucoup d'autres ?

_ J'ai évité le pire mais je crois que Noémie en a ramené dans ses valises.

_ Mon Dieu… Hermione et moi devons l'emmener faire du shopping.

_ Elle a déjà assez de fringues comme ça.

_ Pas pour dépenser, mais pour lui faire découvrir le style britannique ! À ce niveaux-là Drago, cela peut finir en incident diplomatique, voire en troisième guerre mondiale !

Une heure après, mes vêtements, quelques livres et CD que j'avais pu ramener étaient rangés.

Le plus gros de mes affaires qui étaient restées à New York devaient arriver dans la semaine. J'avais vendu tous mes meubles et l'électroménager, quelques semaines avant mon arrivée à Londres.

Pansy me donna du linge de toilette et je pris une douche.

Laissant l'eau chaude couler à flots, je me positionnai au mieux afin de placer ma nuque juste sous les jets d'eaux, puis lentement je me redressai, et laissa l'eau me masser entre les omoplates, détendant mes muscles, puis enfin j'actionnai ceux du bas, libérant ainsi le bas de mon dos d'une douleur lancinante suite aux huit heures de vol de ce matin.

_Je crois que je tombe sous le charme de cette douche._

20 minutes plus tard je sortis de la salle de bains propres et détendus. Enfilant un jean et une chemise noire je rejoignis le salon où apparemment Pansy n'était pas seule.

Pendant deux minutes j'eu l'impression de remonter le temps, un grand noir se leva à mon arrivée, presque aussi grand que moi, ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau de ma bouche, mais la touffe impressionnante que représentait ses cheveux, elle me dépassa de trois bons centimètres.

Les yeux rieurs et un sourire ultra White ne semblait jamais quitter son visage !

_ Hey mec, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

_ Blaise ça faisait un bail !

Une accolade et tape dans le dos plus tard, il me présenta.

_ Luna chérie, je te présente Drago Malfoy.

Une jolie blonde s'avança, ses longues mèches de cheveux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Elle me serra la main et je perçus quelques traces de peinture verte sous ses ongles. Puis elle posa ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens, et j'eu l'impression qu'elle scruta tout mon être…jusqu'à mon âme.

_ Tiens c'est étrange….je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Ton aura est violette ! Puis me forçant à m'abaisser à son niveau …C'est la même que celle d'Hermione… Mais ne t'inquiète pas cela restera entre les Ronflak Cornu et moi chuchota-elle.

_Bug…Gros bug ! Cette fille est cinglée… Jolie mais cinglée. A dû être créé dans le même moule que ce cher Stephen !_

_ Luna ne traumatise par mon cousin tout de suite, laisse lui le temps de s'acclimater. lui dit Pansy en décapsulant sa bouteille de bière.

Déçu Luna s'exécuta.

_ Bon je la refais, (puis retrouvant de l'entrain) salut Drago, moi c'est Luna Lovegood, enchanté.

_ Idem…et ravi que mon aura te plaise.

Elle m'offrit un sourire ravi à mon commentaire.

_Vous vous connaissiez Blaise et toi ? S'enquit-elle

_ En fait nous étions dans le même lycée, nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vue mais avoir Pansy en commun nous a fait un peu garder contact par intermédiaire on va dire.

_ D'ailleurs j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter, il faudra que tu passes à l'appart' ! Et qu'avec Harry nous fassions une virée.

_ Avec plaisir quand tu veux.

Nous discutâmes de tous et de rien, plaisantant, comparant le mode de vie new-yorkais à celui londonien, et en toute objectivité, Manhattan et tous ces districts ne marquèrent pas beaucoup de points.

Peu après Noémie sonna à la porte. Pressé de la voir, j'allai lui ouvrir.

Merveilleuse comme à son habitude, elle portait une robe blanche à bustier, qui épousait chacune de ces formes.

Son parfum en revanche, agressa légèrement les narines, elle devait assurément en avoir remis plusieurs doses dans l'ascenseur. Mais c'est ainsi que je l'aime, coquette jusqu'au bout.

Je me penchai pour embrasser ses lèvres, et avant que je pu faire quoi que ce soit elle me prit dans ses bras.

_Tu m'as manqué mon chéri.

_ Toi aussi ma belle, allez viens il y a du monde qui t'attends.

Elle me suivit jusqu'au salon et je fis les présentations.

Nous nous apprêtions à entamer nos verres, lorsque Noémie sortie un paquet de son sac.

_ Pour toi mon cœur, pour fêter ton retour parmi les tiens.

Et là je devins blanc. Enfin plus que d'habitude… Translucide quoi.

Pansy me lança un regard horrifié, ma bouche s'assécha et mes mains tremblèrent.

Fébrilement j'ouvris le paquet.

_Non mais pourquoi ? J'ai tué quelqu'un dans autre vie ou quoi ?_

Un bout de tissu sans forme, ni attrait particulier reposait sur mes genoux.

Hideux, c'était le mot pour décrire au mieux cette chemise. Bleu électrique avec des fleurs blanches, la chose aurait pu être portée par l'Antéchrist le jour de la fin du monde.

_Tu aimes ?

_ Heu, Ba ça à du style.

_ Ma grand- mère avait plus ou moins la même il me semble. Dit Luna.

_ C'est un grand styliste de New-York qui l'a créé ! expliqua Noémie dans un sourire

_ C'est pour que tu es un peu de là-bas avec toi. Continua-t-elle à mon intention.

_ C'est super gentil ma chérie, je la mettrai bientôt.

_ Tu ne la mets pas ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle déçu.

_ Je suis déjà habiller, et je risque de la salir.

_ Oui…en plus elle est hor…heu elle fait trop habiller pour l'endroit où on va. Tenta d'intervenir Blaise.

_ Je vois…je vais poser mon manteau dans ta chambre.

Se levant Noémie s'excusa et se dirigea vers ma chambre.

Je la connaissais par cœur, je savais à l'instant même où je refusais de porter ce machin que j'allais la vexer, je savais aussi que si je n'allais pas bientôt la voir j'allais la mettre en pleurs.

Me résignant je me levais et la suivis.

Je la trouvai assise sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'entrais dans la pièce et m'assit à ses côtés.

_ Que-ce qui ne va pas chérie ?

Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules. Et me forçant à garder mon calme, insista pour qu'elle réponde.

_ C'est que tout est nouveau ici pour moi. Nouvelle ville, nouvelles personnes…j'ai peur de ne pas me retrouver, et de te perdre.

_ Mais nous en avons discuté avant de partir…tu savais que cela se passerai comme ça au début.

_ Oui…mais c'est un peu plus dure que ce à quoi je m'attendais…en plus nous ne vivons même plus ensemble.

_ Mais là aussi c'est provisoire, une affaire de quelques semaines. Et puis nous venons à peine d'arriver !

_ Allez l'encouragerai-je, montre toi forte ! Et je ferai tout pour te remonter le moral !

_Chiotte ! Crétin ! Me suis fait avoir comme un bleu !_

_ Je t' dit-elle. Porte là ce soir pour moi et je te promets que je ne dirai plus rien.

Je fus tenter de dire non, j'avais une réputation à préserver, mais je ne supportai pas facilement les états de stresse de ma petite amie, et si il fallait rajouter ceux-là aux histoires de boulot, déménagement etc…

_ C'est la dernière fois que je porte un truc de cet idiot c'est clair !

_Mais j'…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est un fait ! À prendre ou à laisser !

Elle sembla vouloir argumenter mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

_ D'accord.

Dépiter je déboutonnai ma belle chemise Hugo Boss, la laissa choir sur le lit, et pris à la place le truc dans les mains. Le regard de Noémie changea, et devin gourmand…j'appréciai ses réactions, il faut dire, que sans me vanter la nature m'a plutôt gâtée de ce côté-là.

Lentement je me rapprochai d'elle, plaqua mes deux mains sur sa taille, fit glisser mon nez contre sa mâchoire et entrepris d'effleurer ses lèvres…

Elle recula sa tête au dernier moment.

Surpris et frustré je demandai des explications.

_ Je viens de mettre du gloss mon cœur, tu vas en avoir partout et moi aussi m'expliqua-t-elle penaude.

_Le gloss vient subitement de faire son apparition dans le top 10 des choses les plus réfrigérantes au monde, après la calotte glaciaire, l'immersion du Titanic, une avalanche, l'hélium liquide et surprendre grand-mère Malfoy enfiler sa gaine…_

_ T'es pas sérieuse ? M'exclamais-je

_ C'est que ça prend du temps pour se préparer, je ne veux pas tout avoir à refaire après.

Elle reprit devant mon air indigné.

_Je tiens à rester parfaite pour toi, et je te promets de me faire pardonner en rentrant. Ajouta-t-elle aguicheuse.

_ Ouais mais là c'est la perfection du moment que tu viens de louper.

Je lus l'étonnement et l'incompréhension dans son regard, mais je n'en avais cure .Énervé et en colère après ma petite amie, je me rhabilla précipitamment.

_On ne repousse pas un Malfoy ! _

J'essayai de recomposer un visage neutre, et d'oublier la légère altercation en rejoignant les autres.

Noémie ne suivit tête baissée, mais plaça son bras autour de ma taille une fois que nous ayons rejoignit les autres, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

On se réinstalla à nos place en silence, je bu quelques gorgées de bière, et me calai dans le fond du canapé en soupirant légèrement.

Placé à ma droite Blaise se pencha vers moi.

_allez mec, t'inquiet on a vu pire….ou peut-être pas dit-il en lorgnant ma chemise. Mais tu sais moi aussi j'en vois de toutes les couleurs avec Luna, au sens propre comme au figuré.

_ Aussi intense que ça ? Lui dis-je en désignant le tissu du pouce.

_ Pire même ! Moi elle me force à vivre avec d'immenses créatures dangereuses et carnivores ! L'écarquillement de ses yeux, et le sérieux soudain de son visage me pris au dépourvu.

Au moment où je voulus lui demander des explications…et le saluer pour son courage, Pansy nous interrompu pour nous dire que le reste de la bande ne tarderait pas à partir et que nous devrions en faire autant si nous voulions trouver une place correcte une fois là-bas.

Après avoir vidé nos verres, et après un rapide passage par la case toilette et salle de bains pour les filles, nous étions prêts à partir.

Avant le départ, Pansy me donna un jeu de clés.

_ Cela pourra te servir dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

_ Merci Pans'. Je promets de ne pas abuser de ton hospitalité

_ J'espère bien ! Et puis si je t'héberge c'est uniquement par intérêt ! Pour le ménage et pour profiter de ta carte de crédit !

Rasséréné, je retrouvais totalement le sourire suite à cela. J'offris un sourire complice à Pansy et nous quittâmes l'appartement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Un des nombreux avantages, à habiter le centre-ville, c'est qu'il y a toujours bus, métro ou taxi, pour nous balade partout et à toutes heures de la nuit. De ce fait, les problèmes de place, stationnement et désignation du pilote de soirée me se posaient plus.

L'ambiance était au beau fixe lorsque le taxi nous déposa devant l'établissement. D'extérieur déjà le Poudlard's semblait tenir toutes ses promesses. Soigneusement entretenu et auréolé de spots lumineux l'édifice était imposant.

La file d'attente s'étendait sur plus de 500 m. Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée du temps qu'il nous faudrait pour atteindre l'entrée.

Toutefois à mon plus grand étonnement, l'épreuve tant redoutées de la file d'attente n'eut pas lieu.

A la place, Blaise, Luna et Pansy se dirigèrent directement vers l'entrée où ils saluèrent un vigile.

Grand était un euphémisme pour décrire le personnage, géant serait un terme plus approprié. Me dépassant de trois bonnes têtes, le grand barbu aux cheveux longs, se retourna aux salutations de Pansy.

Reconnaissant ses habitués, il afficha un sourire sincère et nous fit entrer sans la moindre hésitation.

Après nous avoir présentés, Pansy m'expliqua qu'il était le fils des propriétaires, et qu'il s'appelait Hagrid.

Une fois que nous ayons trouvé une place, Pansy se proposa de nous faire visiter les lieux, laissant le couple quelques instants en intimité.

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui reconnaissent les choses facilement, mais j'ai dû admettre que ce bar savait tirer son épingle du jeu, et n'avait rien à envier aux établissements les plus sélects de Manhattan.

Noémie ne fut pas aussi admirative que moi, mais reconnu l'attrait de l'endroit une fois que je lui fis part de mon avis.

_ Alors ça vous plaît ?

_ Je reconnais que je suis bluffé, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de salles.

_ Laquelle a votre préférence ?

_ J'aime Poufsouffle et la grande salle. lui répondit Noémie.

_ Et toi Drago ?

_la grande salle me plaît beaucoup, mais Serpentard à ma préférence.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, et nous rejoignions les autres.

En notre absence, d'autres personnes avaient rejoint la table. Deux hommes, un brun à lunettes qui semblait avoir déclaré la guerre à son peigne, et avec une drôle de cicatrice sur le front. L'autre roux tout aussi mal coiffé avec des taches de rousseur, qui me fit immédiatement penser à un bébé avec de grosses joues…

_Vilain hobbit joufflu !_

Ricanant de ma propre bêtise ! (oui l'univers du seigneur des anneaux n'a pas de secret pour moi !) je lorgnais sur son verre parce que la soif se fessait sentir.

_Et en plus il boit de la boisson pour fillette ! _Parce qu'à moins que la marque ai changé de logo, c'est une Bierraubeure qu'il a dans les mains, une bière spécifiquement adapté pour les jeunes, pauvre en alcool et riche en matière grasse.

Une fois de plus Pansy fit les présentations. J'appris que le brun s'appelait Harry, meilleur ami de Blaise et frère d'Hermione. Un mec plutôt discret, mais qui avait la vanne facile, je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. En revanche avec l'autre se sera plus délicat, discret lui aussi mais dans le sens où il avait autant de charismes qu'une huitre… sa poignée de main était à l'image de son ventre…mou.

A sa décharge il venait apparemment d'intégrer le groupe, étant le nouveau petit ami de cette Hermione, il fallait donc lui laisser du temps, de prendre ses marques et de se sentir à l'aise. Dixit ma cousine lors de son petit aparté. Grand seigneur j'acquiesçais.

_Un Malfoy sait se montrer magnanime._

Mon gosier rappelant à mon cerveau que celui-ci devait se mettre en quête d'un quelconque liquide si je ne voulais mourir ou uriner en poudre dans les heures qui suivent, je quittai ma tablée et me dirigeai vers le Bar. Non sans avoir remercié et décliné l'offre de Noémie qui voulait m'accompagner.

_Bordel mais c'est quoi ce monde agglutiné autour du bar comme ça ? Je ne vais jamais pouvoir passer commande ! …et qui c'est qui va devoir poireauter comme un con et attendre ?!_

Je me réconfortai en me disant qu'en plus de mon retour à Londres j'allais enfin pouvoir boire un whisky Pur Feu !

Encore une preuve de l'ignorance et du ringard américain…ne pas servir ce délicieux liquide ambré dans leurs bars ! Tss une honte.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A force de persuasions et de coup de coude bien placés, je trouvai enfin une place. Bon pas juste devant le Bar, mais presque. Quelqu'un était face à moi. De dos. Une femme à en juger par les longs cheveux bouclés (et hirsutes il fallait l'avouer) ainsi que par la robe noire qu'elle portait… Qu'elle avait l'air de fort bien porté d'ailleurs.

Interrompant ma séance de relookage, pour satisfaire mon besoin vital, je pris parole au moment où j'aperçu un barman.

_ Un whisky pur feu !

_ Un whisky pur feu !

Etonné par la similitude de la demande, je vis le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise se retourner d'un coup, et deux grands marrons me regarder avec colère…enfin regarder ma chemise avec colère.

Et plus je détaillai ses yeux, plus ils me firent impression. Grands, entourés de longs cils noirs, ils n'étaient pas seulement marron, non quelques éclats dorés y étaient également logés. Mais le plus surprenant c'est l'expressivité avec laquelle ils me scrutaient…Comme s'ils avaient la capacité de s'exprimer à la place de leur propriétaire.

Je choisis de désamorcer la situation, histoire de calmer miss « je-monte-sur-mes-grands-chevaux-pour-un-rien »

_Et puis ce n'est pas une minimoy en pétard et mal coiffer qui va effrayer un Malfoy._

_ Je vous en prie, vous étiez là la première, et je ne veux pas retarder celui qui vous attend avec on verre.

Lentement elle releva la tête, et sembla détailler scrupuleusement mon visage.

_Non vous allez-y, et vous ne retarderez personne puisque le verre est pour moi.

_Woo, une femme qui boit ça ! Miss furie cache bien son jeu !_

Pour le coup je regardai discrètement s'il n'y avait un paquet surprise prêt de son entre-jambe, ou bien une pomme d'Adam visible. Rassuré par l'absence de ses deux marques spécifiques je lui répondis.

_Moi qui croyait que seuls les vrais hommes savaient supporter cette boisson !

_ C'est ce que je croyais aussi… Mais ça c'était avant qu'un misogyne aux chemises douteuses ne vienne me faire cette révélation!

_Oucht ! Le coup de la chemise c'est bas ! _

Bien qu'exagéré sa répartie était bien trouvé, et eu le mérite, non des moindres, de me faire sourire. Il était rare qu'une femme me cloue le bec de cette façon.

Femme qui discrètement, ne se gênait pas pour me reluquer elle aussi.

_Hey hey profite ma petite ! On va dire que c'est un échange de bon procédé._

_ Le misogyne veut faire amende honorable, et se contentera donc d'un cocktail disons plus raffiner… Des suggestions ?

Joueur, je choisi de rentrer dans son jeu, et sacrifia mon Whisky pour la forme.

Elle offrit à ma réponse un petit sourire, signe que ma démarche lui plut.

_ Je vous conseille le Bleu Che, l'amertume de la vodka est oubliée grâce au curaçao et aux jus d'ananas.

_ Bien… barman un Bleu Che ! Et un whisky pur feu pour le monsieur s'il vous plaît ! Demandais-je au barman en la désignant du doigt !

_Et toc ! Moi aussi je sais faire du sarcasme !_

Son sourire disparu à mon commentaire et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

Le barman nous apporta de suite notre commande, fixant un point devant elle, elle ne réagissait pas sur le coup, le léger froncement de ses sourcils m'indiqua qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

Afin de la sortir de sa « transe » et pour ne pas être impoli j'annonçai mon départ.

_ Bien il est temps pour moi d'effectuer un repli stratégique, histoire de déguster mon cocktail dans un endroit plus calme.

_Je comprends, mais si cela peut vous rassurer la couleur s'accorde parfaitement avec les tons de votre chemise.

_C'est qu'elle a réponse à tout miss pilier de Bar 2012 !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et ne résistant pas à l'envie de lui enlever cet horripilant mais néanmoins charment sourire satisfait, je m'approchai d'elle, puis me pencha afin de me mettre à son niveau.

Assez pour que son parfum, discret, me monte doucement à la tête.

Les fraises, elle sentait bon les fraises.

Oubliant momentanément ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je repris pied, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Et je suis sûre que vous ne pensiez pas un traître mot de ce que vous avez dit sur ma chemise vu comment vous la regardiez …

Ses joues se tentèrent presque immédiatement de rouge pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Elle baissa les yeux et sembla chercher une réponse appropriée à me retourner. Je ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et après un dernier regard, partis rejoindre ma table, mon verre à la main et une légère envie de fraises en guise d'accompagnement…

Une fois assis, j'étanchais enfin ma soif, le contenu de mon verre ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu aux yeux de Harry et de Blaise, ces derniers se firent alors une joie de me faire part de leurs commentaires… Y répondant du mieux que je pus, l'absence de justification commença à se faire sentir, et je perdis complètement le fil de la conversation, lorsque j'aperçus Miss furie se diriger, whisky à la main et sourire aux lèvres, vers notre table.

Sa démarche était légère, voire gracieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détail notre tablée et se jette sur sa chaise avec la même délicatesse qu'un porc-épic en rut…

Décontenancé par ce brusque changement d'attitude, j'eu néanmoins le réflexe de retenir mon verre qui n'aurait pas survécu au choc.

_ Bravo Mione tu sais réussir tes entrées j'ai de la bière plein les mains maintenant. Il lui dit Blaise en secouant ses doigts. Elle marmonna qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle avait dû glisser.

Ce fut Harry qui cette fois fit les présentations.

_ Hermione, bien que tu dois t'en douter, cet homme raffiné qui sirote un cocktail pour femmes est Drago Malfoy, la jeune femme à ses côtés et Noémie sa compagne.

Elle vrilla ses yeux au mien et souris au commentaire.

_ Bienvenue à Londres.

_Merci et ravi de te rencontrer ma cousine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

_ Je sais je suis l'un de ses sujets favoris, je la soupçonne d'écrire une thèse d'ailleurs.

_Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Narcisse du dimanche ! Contente-toi de sourire et de répondre poliment aux questions de mon cousin ! Coupa Pansy.

« N'est-elle pas charmante ? » Me questionna Hermione en articulant silencieusement.

Je levais mon verre en guise d'acquiescement à sa réflexion muette.

_Hey tu ne m'as rien ramené !

_Désolé frérot un empêchement.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut empêcher de me ramener une bière ?

_Tu n'as pas idée…

Je suivis l'échange frère sœur, et chercha les similitudes entre eux… à part les cheveux je n'en trouvai aucune, mais la complicité et l'affection qui les liai, était bien visible.

_Elle cherche peut-être à t'éviter un surplus graisseux aux poignets d'amour !

_Merci Pans' mais aucune excroissance n'était déclarée de ce côté-là, tu veux vérifier ?

Pansy rougi et grogna quelque chose comme vantard crétin dégénéré, et se contenta de se vider son verre.

Les minutes qui suivirent, furent un joyeux brouhaha incessant, où les rires et les blagues fusèrent.

Le groupe d'amis était soudé, chacun semblait parfaitement connaître l'autre, et un regard suffisait parfois à déclencher l'hilarité.

A ma plus grande surprise je trouvais rapidement mes marques, ils avaient tous l'intelligence de nous faire part de leurs anecdotes, et de nous mêler à la conversation.

Diplomate ils posèrent de nombreuses questions à Noémie, sur elle et son pays afin de la mettre à l'aise.

Même Ron participa à la conversation, et je dû admettre que ses connaissances sur certains sujets étaient réelles.

_Je ne pense pas rentrer trop tard ma puce, tu me suis ?

_Je pensais encore rester un moment mon cœur, on peut se retrouver chez toi après si tu veux ?

_Je vais rester encore un peu avec toi on rentrera ensemble alors.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

_Héhé on voit qui porte la culotte chez eux !_

_Hey tout le monde ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'attendais qu'on soit tous réuni pour vous en faire part !

Luna avait l'attention générale, nous étions pendus à ses lèvres. Chacun imaginant qu'elle nouvelle elle nous annoncerait, une expo, un mariage, bébé…

_Voldemort est maman !

Gros silence….et grosse interrogation de mon côté, qui donc était Voldemort ? Et comment peut-on vivre avec un nom pareil ?

Blaise lui avait perdu son sourire, et semblait avoir un début de transpiration intense.

_Comment ?…ce n'est pas possible ? Cette… chose…ne…peut…pas…se…reproduire ! demanda-t-il tremblant.

_Le miracle de la vie mon pti pinceau d'amour !

_Luna tu es sur ? Je croyais que c'était un male. Demanda Pansy

_C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais apparemment il…enfin elle n'a résisté aux charmes de Rovena.

_Mais enfin qui est Voldemort ? Et pourquoi Blaise tremble comme une feuille ?

_ Voldemort est le rat que Luna a recueilli. Elle lui a aménagé, une cage chez elle. Et lui a trouvé une compagne, enfin un compagnon Rovena. M'expliqua Hermione.

_Tu vis avec un rat ! s'écria Noémie

_Alors c'est de ça dont tu as peur ? C'est ça la créature dangereuse et carnivore ?

Blaise se retourna vers moi, me pointa du doigt et me dit d'un ton accusateur :

_Tu ne connais pas encore cette chose ! Cette créature te glace le sang par sa seule présence ! Ses petits yeux rouge…oui c'est yeux son rouge ! Peuvent te fixer pendant des heures sans jamais ciller ! Sans oublier sa taille ! bien peu courante pour un rat ! Il doit bien faire dans les 11 livres ! Et le plus grave il a failli me bouffer tout l'avant-bras !

_Le petit doigt Blaise…juste le petit doigt, et c'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Coupa Harry.

_ C'est presque pareil ! Et ça c'est infecté ! J'ai risqué l'amputation !

_ Je l'ai eu tous les jours chez moi cette semaine la pour lui changer son pansement ! Se moqua Pansy.

_A sa décharge il faut avouer que la gueule de se …truc n'est pas courante.

_Merci Ron !...tu vois mon ange, je te l'ai toujours dit, je suis sûr que tu as trouvé une nouvelle espèce !

_Et c'est reparti pour la théorie Spiderman !

Blaise jeta un regard lourd de sens à Hermione pour sa remarque.

_La théorie Spiderman ? M'enquis-je auprès d'elle

_Blaise est convaincu que ce rat c'est échappé d'un laboratoire clandestin, après que des chercheurs eurent modifié son ADN avec une créature peut courante…depuis il est convaincu que se rat développe de super pouvoir!

Puis il offrit un sourire sadique à son ami

_Avec pour unique objectif la dégustation du bras de Blaise ! conclue-t-elle en ricanant.

_Je suis sûr qu'il à trouver ma chair à son goût ! Je le vois dans ses yeux…

_Il est si terrifiant que ça ? Questionna ma douce en tremblant

_Imagine un croisement entre un rat et un gros serpent ! lui répondit Blaise

_C'est un Serprat…ou un Ratptil si tu préfères. Lui expliqua Harry.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Noémie pour qu'elle s'accroche avec force à mon bras, et plonge sa tête contre mon épaule.

_Calme toi ma belle, je suis sûr que Luna ne le promène pas avec elle.

_Ils n'en veulent pas ici. Me répondit-elle

_Et puis cessez de dire telles choses sur mon rat ! Voldemort n'a pas eu une vie facile ! Nous devrions plutôt nous réjouir de cette bonne nouvelle !

_Tu as raison Luna ! Excuse nous !...mes amis portons un toast à la nouvelle maman !

Pansy nous incita à lever nos verres. Nous nous exécutâmes, et avec une parfaite synchronisation…

_A la nouvelle maman !

**Si vous avez aimé, ou pas… comme d'hab une petite Review ! Ça ne coute rien, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir ! De plus c'est une réelle motivation pour moi ! C'est aussi une occasion de partager, donnez vos idées, vos avis et commentaires sur l'histoire et les perso **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde, et désolé du retard.**

**J'avais dit que je posterai il y a deux semaines, mais le temps m'a manqué. En plus je dois avouer que la motivation c'est un peu envolée. Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire c'était non seulement pour mon plaisir, mais aussi pour partager et progresser. En trois semaines je n'ai eu que 2 reviews pour le chapitre 2 pour plus de 90 vues. Je peux facilement comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas l'histoire, mais si c'est le cas j'accepte la critique tant qu'elle est constructive. Je préfère stopper une histoire qui ne plait pas, et commencer d'autre projets, plutôt que perdre mon temps. Si au contraire vous aimez, un petit mot, ça fait plaisir **

Chapitre 3

POV Hermione.

_ Hermione monsieur Bowmann est arrivé.

_Pff allez jeune Padawan encore un client est la journée est fini…ainsi que la semaine !_

En effet la journée avait été plutôt longue, beaucoup de clients appelaient et faisaient pression pour que je leur envois la situation de leurs placements, que j'en trouve d'autres, que je cherche comment en défiscaliser certains et que j'augmente leurs rentabilités. N'étant pas madame Soleil et n'ayant que deux bras, je faisais du mieux que je pouvais mais ce n'était jamais assez pour ces requins.

_ Merci Janice je descends dans 2 minutes fait le patienter s'il te plait.

Pourtant la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Comme tous les vendredis je m'étais réveillé dans la joie spéciale H-8 de mon bonheur hebdomadaire, savourant d'avance mon week-end (même si mentalement je m'y prépare depuis le jeudi midi)

Un petit mot de mon amoureux sur l'oreiller, avec un rendez-vous dès le soir même dans un des meilleurs restos, un câlin de mon chat, quasi aucun nœud à démêler ( donc un sacré gain de temps ) et les Clash dans ma chaine hifi…que demander de mieux ?

Le temps s'était même accorder à mon humeur et j'avais pu étrenner mes nouveaux escarpins. Il ne me restait plus qu'à passer à la boulangerie avant d'aller chez Pansy.

Une sorte de rituel c'était créé au fil des ans, toute les veilles de week-end je me levais plus tôt et amenais le nécessaire pour le petit dèj chez mon pilier. Nous profitions de ce moment pour nous échanger les derniers ragots, planifier notre week-end et pour nous empiffrer de sucre et Nutella.

J'étais donc arriver à 7h30 pile devant sa porte. ET comme presque toute les fois où je me retrouve en face d'une serrure, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de perfectionner ma technique et de battre mon record.

L'avantage d'avoir un oncle détective privé c'est qu'il vous enseigne 2 ou 3 petits trucs super pratique et totalement illégal. Grâce à un frère qui perd continuellement son trousseau de clef, et donc qui utilise les miennes, et d'une mère régulièrement absente du domicile pour assouvir une de ses névroses, je me suis souvent retrouvée enfermé dehors. La seule solution à mon problème à l'époque était de faire appel à tonton Sirius.

A force il avait fini par m'apprendre à me débrouiller seule, et à crocheter les serrures.

Six ans plus tard je me retrouve à genou en train de forcer la porte de Pansy avec mon kit de poche.

27 seconde fur nécessaire pour entendre le cliquetis preuve de mon savoir-faire, et avec un sourire digne d'Obi-Wan Kenobi lui-même je pénétrais dans l'appartement.

Faisant comme chez moi, j'enlevais ma veste et me dirigea vers la cuisine.

Je commençais à déballer mes affaires quand un bruit me fit sursauter.

_ Bien matinal Granger.

_Ba tien je l'avais oublié celui-là…_

En face de moi se trouvait Drago Malfoy, élégant dans son costard gris, ses mains agiles en train de nouer sa cravate, une moue septique devant la critique que lui renvoyait le miroir de l'entré.

_ Fraiche, pimpante et dispo dès le saut du lit c'est une habitude !

Il se retourna et me sourit.

_ Effectivement…dit-il après avoir scruté mon visage. Mais au fait comment es-tu entré ?

_Alors là ma vieille deux options, ou tu mens afin de ne pas révéler ton côté délinquante, ou tu lui dis la vérité et prends le risque de passer pour la fille de Do Vito Corleone. _

_ Par la porte.

_ Fraîche, pimpante, dispo et d'une logique à toute épreuve ! Merci Granger mais je m'en étais rendu compte.

_ Frais, dispo, sarcastique et je dois dire méconnaissable dans ce costume qui pour une fois fait preuve de bon goût ! J'en tombe à la renverse Malfoy.

Le petit impertinent, haussa les épaules et me sourit avec une désinvolture qui frôlait l'arrogance.

_ Ravi que cela te plaise.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre, et commença à m'activer dans la cuisine.

Il fit de même, et sorti tout le nécessaire pour notre festin matinal.

Mal à l'aise face au silence qui régnait, et ayant promis à Pansy d'être cordial avec son cousin, je pris sur moi et expliqua ma présence.

_ Elle était ouverte. Lui dis-je

_ De quoi ?

_ La porte…elle était ouverte.

_Ho…Dans ce cas il faudra que je fasse une mise au point sécurité avec ma cousine.

Il s'afféra ensuite à mettre les couverts, tout en continuant la conversation.

Je pris note qu'il avait dû rapidement se faire à son nouveau domicile, au vu de la facilité avec laquelle il évoluait dans l'appart et grâce à laquelle il trouva sans aucune hésitation tous les ustensiles indispensables.

Il faut dire qu'avec Pansy, cela n'avait rien de compliqué, elle étiquetait tout ce qui était possible et imaginable, les boites de rangements, les tiroirs, les conserves…oui même les conserves.

_ Alors ton nouveau boulot ? M'enquis-je

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment un nouveau boulot, j'y ai travaillé 1 an avant d'accepter la mutation, mais bon, le changement de clientèle et les nouveaux locaux m'obligent à trouver mes marques rapidement si je ne veux pas me faire distancer par mes collègues.

_ Sympas d'ailleurs leurs nouveaux locaux, tu dois avoir une superbe vue.

_ En plein sur la Tamise et Big Ben. Se venta-t-il. Et toi tu boss ou ?

_ Pas très loin, je travaille dans une société de placement.

On discuta travail pendant encore 2 minutes avant que Pansy ne débarque armé son peigne et de son recourbe-cils.

_ Bon sang Drago t'es pire qu'une fille ! T'en mets un temps dans cette salle de bain !

_ je me suis rasé, doucher, et brosser les dents en 20min Pans' ! C'est quasi le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour mettre ton machin sur les yeux !

_ C'est du mascara ignare ! Et puis si j'ai passé du temps là-dedans. Dit-elle en pointant la porte au fond du couloir, C'est pour ranger les dégâts que tu as causé !

_ Les dégâts que j'ai causés ?

_ On dirai que l'ouragan Irène est passé dans notre salle de bain !

_ Tu t'…

_ Stop Laurel et Hardy ! Leurs dis-je en agitant mes sachets remplis de douceur. Croissants, petits pains et autres joyeusetés attendent d'être dégustés.

Drago retourna dans la cuisine et se servis le thé qu'il s'était préparé en grommelant.

Pansy elle aligna sa franche à l'aide de son peigne avant de s'assoir à son tour.

Elle nous rejoignit, m'embrassa sur la joue et se versa un café. Le deuxième de sa journée.

_ Chest qui cha Laurel et Chardy ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine de petit pain quelques secondes plus tard.

Le savoir être de mon Pilier m'étonnera toujours.

Sans m'en rendre compte je regardais dans la direction de son cousin.

_ Un duo de comique du film en noir et blanc. Lui répondit-il.

_ Ha…et moi je fais qui ?

_ Il y a quelques similitudes avec Hardy…

Comme toute meilleure amie qui se respecte, je voulus m'offusquer de sa réponse et défendre bec et ongles l'image de mon pilier.

Un sourire complice et un clin d'œil de sa part eurent raison de ma volonté, et je finis par acquiescer aux propos de ce Judas blond doré.

500 grammes plus tard j'étais en retard au travail et mon premier client de la journée, un gros plein de soupe les yeux globuleux et l'haleine chargé, me le fit bien remarqué. Je passai outre ces remarques, et l'invita dans mon bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers et le ventre gonflé signe d'une digestion difficile à venir.

L'aprèm suivi la continuité de la matinée, un défilé ininterrompu de riches insatisfait et une pile de dossier à finir…Bon malgré les apparences j'aime mon métier, c'est juste que là j'ai besoin d'une pause…et de vacances.

Une fois Monsieur Bowmann satisfait je soufflais un grand coup, et me débarrassa vite de mes escarpins… Ces traîtres à force d'aller et retour entre mon bureau et la photocopieuse avaient transformé mes petits pieds menus en gros boudin rouges dessiné par Picasso.

Par chance je gardais toujours dans mon bureau une paire de tong, pour les aléas de ce genre.

Armé de mes nouveaux souliers, je pus enfin quitter mon lieu de travail trois quarts d'heure après le timing initial. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas que ce détail gâche ma soirée, et choisit pour me détendre, de rentrer à pied. Ce fut bien sûr à 10 minutes de la plus proche station de métro, qu'il se mit à pleuvoir, achevant définitivement mes cheveux et mon humeur.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_ Vous prendrez un apéritif Madame? Monsieur ?

Ron sourit à la serveuse et m'interrogea du regard.

Le whisky étant à proscrire dans ce genre d'endroit et pour ce type de rendez-vous, j'optai pour un cocktail maison. Ron aligna son choix au mien.

_ Deux s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien c'est noté nous vous les apportons tout de suite.

La serveuse repartie, mon petit ami me prit la main et traça de petit cercle sur le dos de celle-ci.

_ Comment s'est passée ta journée ma puce ?

_ Super au début, pourri au milieu, et parfait sur le soir. Lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

Avec Ron tout était facile, une fois que l'on occultait son léger manque de délicatesse, on pouvait pleinement profiter de son joyeux naturel, et de son charme enfantin. De plus il savait comme personne apaiser mes maux.

Savourant le cocktail qui venait d'arriver, j'en profitai pour lui retourner la politesse et l'interrogea sur sa journée.

_ Bletchley s'est encore attribué tout le mérite du travail d'équipe de la semaine dernière, et je le soupçonne de prendre mon bureau comme secrétariat personnel.

_ Qu'attends-tu pour mettre les points sur les J ?

_ Je ne veux pas créer de mauvaises ambiances au travail, mais ne t'inquiète pas je compte régler le problème très bientôt.

_ Je l'espère pour toi.

_ Et puis ne parlons plus de ça, nous sommes en week-end, et je suis avec toi, que demander de plus ?

Que répondre à cela, il avait parfaitement raison, je tacherais de profiter pleinement de cette soirée avec lui…et de la nuit.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu des temps forts de notre semaine passée, quand la serveuse vint nous proposer les cartes.

_ Ma puce, tu as choisi ?

Tout était alléchant dans ce menu, des salades aux plats chauds, en passant par les entrées. Je fus tentée d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, mon adoration pour les pattes à la carbonara aussi.

Décidant au vu de l'après-midi que je venais de passer que je méritais bien un peu de réconfort, je choisis mon plat préféré… au diable le safari culinaire.

_ Pâtes à la Carbonara pour moi s'il vous plaît.

Mon chéri sourit de mon choix, et ferma sa carte.

_ La même chose mais avec une salade du chef en entrée.

Refusant le vin que la serveuse nous proposait, cette dernière prit congé.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre la même chose chéri, rien d'autre ne te faisait envie ?

_ Si beaucoup, mais je sais que tes goûts sont sûr et en général conforme aux miens. Comme le groupe que tu m'as fait découvrir il y a deux semaines.

_ Blondie ?

_ Oui, celui-là même, et bien j'ai adoré ! Et je me suis offert tous les albums.

Fier de lui il me sourit, et se releva légèrement pour m'embrasser.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors que Ron prenait sa douche, j'en avais profité pour lancer « Call me » de Blondie et m'étais motivée pour faire les poussières. Ron m'avait alors retrouvé, quelques minutes après, debout sur mon canapé mon plumeau en guise de micro, me lançant dans un play-back endiablé. J'avais alors, pour diminuer ma gêne, pris le parti de lui faire découvrir le groupe.

_ Mais tu ne connaissais pas le groupe avant… Et je t'ai fait écouter que trois chansons ... T'es tombé amoureux de Debbie Harry ? Demandai-je méfiante.

_ Du tout, s'exclamait-il en riant. J'ai accroché c'est tout, tu ne vas pas me reprocher de partager certains de tes goûts ?

Lui reprocher ? bien sûr que non, c'est juste que l'enthousiasme qu'il montrait pour un groupe jusqu'alors inconnu, fût étonnant et avait de quoi surprendre. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se passionner pour ce genre de choses. En y réfléchissant bien, je m'aperçus que je ne connaissais rien de ses goûts musicaux, Blondie à part évidemment.

_Ba après tout j'ai toute la vie pour le découvrir._

Me promettant de corriger ce manque d'information plus tard, je trinquai avec lui, et savourai sa présence à mes côtés pour la soirée et le weekend.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous avions Ron et moi choisit de passer la soirée chez lui.

Son appartement était à l'autre bout de la ville, et à l'opposé total du mien. Après avoir vécu toute son enfance entourée de cinq frères et une sœur, dans un espace aussi grand que les toilettes de chez Pansy, Ron avait choisi d'habiter un grand loft, situé dans une ancienne zone industrielle aujourd'hui déserte.

Grand, épuré, l'intérieur aurait pu faire office d'appartement témoin. Aucune couleur ni aucune décoration n'agrémentaient les murs et les meubles. Le blanc et le gris régnait en maîtres.

Nous n'y passions pas beaucoup de temps. Préférant le confort de mon petit chez moi, je m'arrangeais souvent pour que ce soit Ron qui fasse le déplacement.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ma puce ?

_Non merci. Mais je ne serais pas contre un câlin. Lui dis-je en tendant les bras. Il m'avait manqué cette semaine, même si nous avions passé la soirée d'hier ensemble, et j'avais besoin de chaleur corporelle pour faire face au froid de la pièce.

Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras, et frotta doucement mon dos.

Nous nous installions sur le canapé, profitant du silence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Plaisant, ce moment s'éternisa, et une autre envie prit les devants.

Bien que j'aime Ron de tout mon être, et qu'être en couple avec lui relevait d'un bonheur quasi parfait, un petit bémol venait ternir le tableau.

Il ne prenait jamais les devants, pour les rapports disons plus osés. C'était toujours moi qui lui montrais, ou faisait part de mon envie. Je crus même au début de notre relation qu'il ne me désirait pas. Mes inquiétudes furent vite balayées lorsqu'il m'assura me trouver parfaitement à son goût. C'était juste dans sa manière d'être, pour lui c'était une façon de me respecter et de ne pas me brusquer.

Même ses gestes au moment de l'acte, démontraient davantage son amour et sa tendresse, qu'une passion débordante. Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de me satisfaire.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

J'étais rentrée chez moi à 11 heures le lendemain, le temps de me changer et de nourrir mon chat il me fallait ensuite repartir, et retrouver Pansy pour le déjeuner.

Le soleil étant à l'honneur aujourd'hui, mon pilier avait décrété qu'un Fish and chips le long de la Tamise et promenade digestive dans les rues de Londres serait appropriée.

C'est toujours lorsque que l'on est pressé, que les clés et le portefeuille décident de jouer à cache-cache, et que le métro refuse de vous attendre. Le lien de cause à effet fit que j'arrivai bel et bien au rendez-vous…Les joues rouges, essoufflée, avec l'impression d'avoir débuté un marathon.

Je n'avais que 15 minutes de retard mais j'étais persuadée que Pansy allait m'accabler de lourds reproches, et me maudire sur 10 générations au moins.

Ma meilleure amie déteste attendre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me justifier, et à éviter la montre que Pansy me jetterait certainement à la figure, j'eu à la place la vision enchanteresse de deux brunes plaisantant, cheveux au vent, prenant la pose sur le rebord contre lequel elles étaient appuyées.

Semblant enfin me remarquer derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Pansy me sourit et me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer.

_ Mione déjà là ?

_Comment ça déjà ?!_

_ Oui, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

_ Du tout, Noémie et moi discutions chiffon en t'attendant. Tu savais qu'elle avait fait un peu de mannequinat ?

Je me retournais vers cette dernière, la salua comme il se doit, tout en essayant de ne pas baver d'admiration et de ne pas comparer mon corps au sien.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ce n'est pas du mannequinat à proprement parler, juste quelques photos, et quelques élections mini miss par-ci par-là. Justifia-tel en souriant.

Je lui dis que moi aussi j'ai une grande expérience dans le domaine des concours de beauté ? grâce à ma mère qui m'avait inscrit au concours du supermarché local, et où j'avais fini première sur huit candidates au rayon charcuterie.

_Et ouais ma vieille tu as devant toi mini miss salami 94 !_

En plus de mon poids en charcuterie, j'avais eu le droit, que dis-je le privilège, d'avoir une page spécialement dédié dans le journal local. Article que maman, comme toute mère fière des pseudos exploit de sa progéniture, avait encadré, et montré à tout le voisinage, et à tous mes copains jusqu'au lycée…

_Pas la peine de lui en mettre plein la vue tout de suite… On va passer ce détail sous silence._

_ Je dois dire que cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, tu es très belle.

Elle me fit étalage de ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées, dans un sourire éclatant s'étirant à l'infini.

_ Merci. Me dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule. Tu es jolie toi aussi.

Assez fière, qu'une telle beauté, reconnaisse un tant soit peu, disons une certaine harmonie de trait sur mon visage. Je bombe le torse, et me redresse du mieux que mes sandales à 0.5 cm du sol me le permettent. Scholl n'ayant pas pu soigner tous les bobos des escarpins de la veille.

_ Bon si vous arrêtiez de vous auto congratuler sur vos physique de rêve ! On pourrait peut-être y aller ? Parce qu'on ne fait pas avancer le chmilblick là !

Après ce subtil rappel à l'ordre, Pansy ouvrit la marche, et s'élança vers notre point de destination.

Noémie lui emboita le pas, en replaçant une mèche, déjà parfaitement à sa place, derrière son oreille.

Le souci du détail sans doute. Et avec grâce toujours. Attisant mon admiration encore.

Je sourie en apercevant l'air pincé, et légèrement affecté de mon pilier. M'approchant discrètement d'elle, je plaçai mon bras autour de ses épaules, resserra mon emprise quand elle grommela un flot d'injure inaudible, et lui dis tout bas.

_ Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je suis sûr que le regard appréciateur de ses messieurs me donnent raison, tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui !

Un début de sourire s'installa sur son visage.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Bien sûr ! Mais je dois dire, que tu nous fais de la concurrence déloyale avec ce décolleté !

Oui, s'il y a une chose sur laquelle Pansy aime qu'on la complimente, c'est sur ses seins. Elle leur voue un véritable culte. Etrange je sais, beaucoup s'y sont risqués, mais peu ont trouvés le subtil milieu entre compliment osé et remarque déplacée.

Sa tête effectua un virage à 90° d'une rapidité étonnante ! Le tout sans se froisser un muscle.

_ Pour de vraie ?

_ Ai-je l'air de mentir ? Mon visage étant à ce moment précis l'incarnation même de l'innocence.

Et cela marcha comme sur des roulettes, Pansy retrouva son sourire, réajusta son top, et remonta discrètement « Starsky et Hutch » comme elle les avait baptisés, et adressa un clin d'œil provocateur au père de famille qui passait à ses côtés.

Bon moi et mon 85B, ou C sa dépend, des modèles, et si il y a du rembourrage… on va se contenter de sourire gentiment, et de profiter de cette journée.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_ Non Granger tu dois empêcher ça !

_Granger, elle m'a appelé Granger…ok elle passe en mode Pansynator !_

_ Mais t'es drôle toi, comment veux-tu que je lui dise non ?

_ Attend ce n'est pas moi qui est fini major de promo tout au long de ma scolarité ! Alors remue tes neurones et trouve une solution !

_ heu attendez les filles, c'est qui Ginny ?

Noémie semblait perdue, et je compatissais. Toute personne étrangère au secret de Pansy n'aurait pu comprendre pourquoi ma BFF ne pouvait pas voir Ginerva Weasley en peinture. Depuis que Ron était entré dans ma vie, et bien avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble, ses proches avaient été contraints de rencontrer les miens lors de diverses occasions (anniversaires, repas, nouvel an…) et Ginny avait, à de nombreuses reprises, commit la plus incommensurable des fautes…flirter avec mon frère.

Un tel pêcher était inexcusable pour Pansy, et ce genre de crime méritait la peine capitale. A savoir une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais Pansy ayant finalement réalisé qu'une telle option l'empêcherait de voir Harry régulièrement, que les visites conjugales n'offraient pas l'intimité qu'elle recherchait pour lui et elle, et qu'enfin son coiffeur ne viendrait jamais en prison pour entretenir ses cheveux… Pansy se contentait d'une exclusion à vie de son cercle d'ami, d'une haine farouche, et d'une rancœur tenace.

En tant que meilleur amie à la vie et à la mort, je me devais je cite « de suivre cette doctrine, et de jamais au grand jamais entretenir une relation amicale avec, et de tout faire pour empêcher cette mégère d'accéder au titre suprême de madame Potter »

_ Une sal…

_ La sœur de Ron ! Dis-je en lançant un regard noir à mon pilier.

_ Ha…et pourquoi ne doit-elle pas venir à l'anniversaire de ton frère Hermione ?

_Parce que sinon Attila ici présent va la couper en rondelle, faire un gaspacho de ses restes, et une danse de la victoire avec ses cheveux roux en guise de ceinture !_

_ Elle et Pansy ont eu…un différent, et puis elle est un peu spéciale faut reconnaître…mais bon tu jugeras par toi-même, parce que je le répète Ron l'a déjà invité !

_ Qu'il invite les deux autres pas de soucis ! Tout le monde les apprécie ! Mais elle…

_ En même temps Pans' c'est chez lui qu'aura lieu la soirée, il est un peu en droit d'inviter qui il veut.

_ Pff ce sera le pire anniversaire surprise qu'on n'ait jamais vu !

_ Ron ne ta pas consulté avant de proposer à sa sœur de venir ? me demanda Noémie

_ Ba disons qu'à l'ordinaire il me demande mon avis sur tout, voir trop si tu veux mon avis…mais là non. Niveau communication je crois qu'on a des petits trucs à revoir.

_ Tous les couples ont leurs petits travers. Me dit Noémie avec un petit sourire supérieur.

_Elle me fait quoi là ?!_

_Oui et je le répète la soirée se déroulera en partie chez lui, et puis ses frères et sa sœur ont été présent lors des derniers anniversaires… Je suppose qu'il a cru bien faire.

_ C'est l'ennui avec les hommes, ils croient souvent bien faire, et font souvent l'exact opposé de ce qu'on attend d'eux !

Pansy été un peu sévère, mais n'avait pas tout à fait tort pensais-je en me remémorant l'histoire des CD et de tout ce que faisait Ron pour me plaire, alors qu'un peu plus de naturel me satisferais pleinement.

_ Tous les hommes, sauf mon Drago ! S'extasia la belle brune.

_ Comment ça ? Demandais-je curieuse.

_ Ba Drago sait toujours comment agir pour me satisfaire ! Il est prévenant, attentionné, drôle, et pardonné moi, mais terriblement sexy ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant !

_ C'est les gènes, chérie, les gènes. Lui répondit Pansy en tapotant gentiment la main.

_ Non mais c'est vraie, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire ! Son allure, son corps…je vous jure il pourrait faire de la pub pour boxer ! Son sourire, son odeur !...Oh mon dieu je ne sais pas comment il fait ! Mais il sent toujours bon ! Et ses yeux ! Juste incroyable…

_Waouh…elle a trop écouté le dernier Justin Bieber et ses hormones de jeune pré pubère en fleurs sont en train de ressortir ? Ou elle cherche à nous vendre la marchandise ? _

Bon faut quand même avouer, qu'au premier abord, la vue a de quoi s'enorgueillir d'être le sens le plus gâté. Au souvenir de nos précédentes rencontres, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il dégageait un certain truc, et que ses yeux, étaient d'une couleur, disons peu commune…

Mais bon, mon Ron été tout aussi exceptionnel.

Et puis moi qui croyait que miss perfection était d'un naturel calme et discret…faut croire qu'elle peut se transformer en fan hystérique quand-t-elle le veut.

_ Il a aussi un côté petit con arrogant et prétentieux. Déclara Pansy.

Noémie s'étouffa avec sa gorgé d'eau. S'essuya discrètement avec sa serviette en papier, et regarda Pansy comme si un troisième œil lui poussai sur le front.

_ Mais c'est de ton cousin dont tu parles ! Je croyais que vous vous adoreriez ?

_ C'est le cas, mais si tu l'avais connu plus tôt, tu comprendrais. Enfant c'était une véritable teigne. Mais je dois reconnaitre, que personne n'a parcouru autant de chemin, et l'homme qu'il est devenu à de quoi être fière.

_ Il ne me parle jamais de son passé. Admit-elle d'une petite voix.

Cet aveux éveilla ma curiosité, quel passé a pu connaître Drago Malfoy ? Je savais que la famille de Pansy n'avait rien à voir avec la famille Ingalls, les Malfoy étant apparentés aux Parkinson, devaient à peu de chose près être de la même trempe.

_ Il n'en parle jamais, mais le jour où il le fera, ce sera une grande marque de confiance et de respect.

_ Je suis sa petite amie ! J'ai déjà sa confiance et son respect ! Alors pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas ?

_ Tous les couples ont leurs petits travers. Lui répondis-je dans une parfaite imitation d'elle-même.

_Et toc match nul ! Balle au centre !_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Des chaussettes roulées en boules, deux emballages de pizza vides, un t-shirt de Chelsea qui traine sur le sofa, une manette de console par terre…Je venais de pénétrer dans le repère de Blaise et Harry. Repère qui sentait bon le fastfood et la testostérone.

_ Merci d'être venue nous aider à ranger Mione !

_ De rien la prochaine fois évitez juste de m'appeler 10min avant que vos invités n'arrivent.

Blaise me lança un regard penaud, mais poursuivi en me disant qu'Harry et lui n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire le ménage, passant la totalité de la journée à jouer au foot.

_ Ba tien...et donc je suppose que le super menu que tu devais nous préparer pour ce soir, ce sera les pizzas en bas de la rue ?

_ C'est plus conviviale !

Je répondis à son sourire, et fini de m'activer avec le sac poubelle.

Mon frère débarqua la minutes suivante, un pied chaussé l'autre nue, finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Je sourie en imaginant la tête que ferai Pansy si elle était là ! Elle et le reste du groupe devaient arriver dans les instants qui suivent.

_ Quelqu'un à vue mes lunettes ?

_ La dernière fois que je les aient vues, elles étaient sur ton nez.

_ Ça m'aide beaucoup, merci Blaise.

Remarque totalement stérile puisque ce dernier était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, le téléphone en main, commandant tout un régiment de pâte garnie.

_ Passé la journée au foot alors ?

_ Ouais, une idée de celui qui me sert de coloc', on a passé la journée tous les 3.

_ Les 3 ?

Harry retournant tout ce que j'avais rangé, à la recherche de sa monture, me répondit distraitement.

_ Blaise Drago et moi. Je pensai que Pans' te l'avait dit.

Oui elle l'avait fait, mais je voulais avoir l'opinion de mon frère sur Malfoy, et le meilleur moyen était de le lancer sur le sujet l'air de rien, il me ferait part de son jugement sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Tu viens de me l'apprendre. Bref c'est que qui explique ton retard.

_ Ba tu sais ce que c'est, quant on passe un bon moment on ne voit pas toujours le temps passer…Arf j'étais sûr de les avoirs mises là.

_ Oui je comprends…Qui à gagné ? M'enquis-je en subtilisant discrètement les lunettes de mon bigleux de frère, négligemment posé sur la TV.

_ Hein ?...Ha c'était serré, mais j'ai gagné…Drago était vert ! On l'a un peu charrié, mais après il s'est vite détendu…devant une bonne bière…merde pas sous les cousins non plus…

_ La bière élixir de la bonne humeur et franche camaraderie !

_ Ouais d'ailleurs bien sympas ce Drago ! Blaise et lui ont failli me faire mourir de rire…

_Et bas nous y voilà !...pff c'était trop simple…les hommes ne savent vraiment pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps._

Savourant mon petit tour de manipulation fraternel, je tendis l'objet de convoitise à Harry.

_ Tu les as retrouvées ? ! Merci p'tite sœur !

_ De rien.

Blaise nous rejoignit moins d'une minute plus tard. Et quasi au même moment les coups sur la porte nous annonçait l'arrivée des autres.

Les salutations et embrassades allaient bon train. Luna fidèle à elle-même sautilla jusqu'au canapé ou Blaise la rejoignit immédiatement.

Pansy était en mode « je convoite ma proie » et avait dégainé l'armement de force… Jeans moulant, chemisier blanc légèrement décolleté qui laissait entrevoir un soutien-gorge bleu claire et enfin la faiblesse de mon frère, les ongles vernis de rouge.

Oui mon frère est un fétichiste des ongles de femmes peint en rouge…Je ne juge pas, chacun son truc…mais faillai avouer que je trouvais ça un peu glauque.

Noémie, elle était ravissante comme à son habitude.

_Ça en devient lassant_.

La tenue, l'allure, tout quoi. Son cher et tendre à côté, était plus décontracté, mais tout aussi élégant. Vêtu d'un jeans et d'un polo bleu marine légèrement moulant.

J'adressai un signe de tête à Noémie et un sourire poli, et me tendit vers Malfoy pour le saluer.

« Son odeur ! Oh mon dieu je ne sais pas comment il fait ! Mais il sent toujours bon » Ce qui avait été dit plus tôt dans la journée me revint en tête, quand il me fit la bise. Une odeur boisé, légère mais facilement entêtante, suave et terriblement masculine…je connaissais ce parfum, mais impossible de remettre un nom dessus. En tout cas il fallait reconnaitre que cette odeur lui allait comme un gant.

_Pff à partir de maintenant j'arrête d'écouter les propos enflammés d'une amoureuse en rut ! _

Oubliant ce petit moment de faiblesse, je rejoignis les autres, priant pour que Malfoy ne remarque pas la petite absence que j'avais eue plus tôt.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_ Je vais t'éclater Lovegood !

_ Ça ne fait aucun doute Pans'.

Une fois les Pizzas livrés nous nous étions tous lancer un défi stupide…gagner à Just Dance.

Oui je sais, quoi de plus pathétique qu'une bande d'adulte responsable se déhanchant sur un jeu à la con… Autant jouer avec Pansy et Luna ne me dérangeais aucunement, mais avec les garçons…je pouvais être sûre que la moindre chute ou danse massacrée tournerai sur le net.

Cependant le bon côté des choses, c'est que passer après Luna, ferai de moi une professionnel de la danse synchronisé. En effet cette dernière…évoluait, oui il n'y a pas d'autre terme, au milieu du salon en remuant bras et jambes de façon totalement aléatoire, pendant que Pansy, dans son monde, se déchainait sur « maniac » de Flashdance.

2 litres de sueurs plus tard, Pansy s'écroulait…malencontreusement sur Harry, avant de l'envoyer paitre et de se rassoir en relevant le pouce dans ma direction, un sourire idiot sur la tronche.

_ Bon Noémie c'est à toi ! s'écria Harry.

_ Quoi ?...non moi je ne préfère pas jouer.

_Allez ma chérie, c'est pour s'amuser. L'encouragea Drago.

_ Je ne suis pas habiller pour, et j'ai un peu mal au dos.

En la regardant, j'avais un peu l'impression de voir Lavande Brown. L'ex de Ron. L'hystérie en moins. Elle aussi passait son temps accroché au bras de son homme, et semblait fuir toute les situations qui lui porteraient préjudice. Mais à l'averse de Lavande pour laquelle j'éprouvais une véritable irritation, Noémie elle, semblait véritablement mal à l'aise. La peur de se ridiculiser devant son Drago sans doute. Il semblait y avoir 2 facettes en elle, une femme qui semble plus fragile qu'il n'y parait, et une peste qui te regarde de haut.

Le bon samaritain qui sommeillait en moi, m'obligea à la secourir. Ainsi je me levai et pris place devant l'écran.

_ Bon qui sera mon Co-danseur ou danseuse ?

_ M'en veux pas Mione mais je me remets à peine de ma dernière partie. Se désista Pansy.

_ Je rassemble ce qui me reste de dignité, et je te rejoins sur la prochaine.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, en se remémorant Harry sur « Beautiful Liar ». Ridicule était un faible mot pour décrire sa performance.

Et puis Drago se leva, se posta à mes côtés, son éternel rictus arrogant plaqué sur sa gueule d'ange.

_ Je me dévoue Granger ! Tu relèves le défi ?

_Pas moyen de se défiler !_

_ Et comment ! Et pour te montrer à quel point je suis magnanime je vais même te laisser le choix du morceau !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te battre…tu seras ridicule quel que soit le titre. Rajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Il ne communique que par sourire et clin d'œil ce con ?_

__ _Alors que pour toi une chemise suffit !

Son sourire se figea avant de s'agrandir.

_ Quoi la chemise ? C'est un modèle de créateur !

Noémie bouda tandis que Blaise applaudit ma réplique, lui et Harry semblaient se régaler devant notre joute verbale.

_ Trêve de bavardage les pisseuses ! envoyez le son !

On osa pas répondre à Pansy, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien, et puis elle avait raison, autant en finir le plus vite possible !

L'intro de « moves like Jagger » débuta. Je gérais plutôt bien cette partie du morceau, il suffisait de bouger le bras, puis le deuxième et juste de remuer en rythme.

Malfoy lui aussi s'en sortait, et comme il faut en plus, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il s'entrainait en cachette tous les soirs…

Oui j'aurais pu le croire si au premier jeu de jambe il ne s'était pas emmêlés les pieds, et trompé de sens pour la suite. Plus la chanson avançait, plus coordonner ses bras et ses jambes devenaient difficiles pour lui.

Ce constat m'arracha un petit rire, qui bientôt se transforma en véritable crise, lorsqu'à mon tour je trébuchai et manqua de tomber par terre. Il joignit son rire au mien, et le reste du morceau s'avéra être une vraie partie de plaisir.

_ Waouh je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer devant votre prestation !

_ Blaise à raison vous n'avez pas vraiment suivi le rythme de la chanson ! Mais l'ensemble était plutôt beau à voir ! s'écria Luna.

On se regarda une demi seconde Drago et moi avant d'hocher la tête et de se serrer la main.

Un peu essoufflé, ce dernier me proposa une échappatoire à notre petit défi.

_ Match nul Granger ?

_ Ça me va Malfoy, mais je pense que tu choisis l'option qui t'arrange non ?

Il me sourit, et répondit qu'il ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, et qu'une revanche me serait accordée si je le souhaitais.

Noémie s'accapara son bras dès qu'il reprit place à ses côtés.

On nous félicita, et le jeu repris de plus belle.

Plus tard dans la soirée nous avions migrés dans notre bar fétiche. Installé autour de notre table, je profitai de l'ambiance, et de mes amis.

J'aime les weekends comme ça, pas besoin de partir loin ou de dépenser pour être bien, il suffit de se laisser aller et de profiter des gens qu'on aime.

J'observais Pansy qui critiquait la maladresse d'Harry après que celui-ci eu renversé une partie de son verre sur son jeans. Blaise et Luna arbitrant l'échange, s'échangeant des regards amoureux et complices, et enfin Drago et sa brune, se câlinant et s'embrassant tendrement, promesse d'une nuit agréable à venir…

L'absence de quelqu'un à mes côté se fit sentir, Ron était parti voir un match de foot en compagnie de ses frères. Je me souvins que je n'avais pas regardé mon portable depuis le début de soirée, il devait m'avoir appelé, ou envoyé un message.

Rien, aucun appel et aucune enveloppe ne s'affichaient sur l'écran. Déçu je le rangeai et me reconcentra sur mon entourage.

Un petit rire me fit tourner la tête, Noémie souriait aux baisers que son compagnon déposait sur sa main.

L'absence se fit plus grande, décidément Ron me manquait plus que je ne le pensais.

**On avance tout doucement, mais Hermione commence peut être à voir le charme que dégage Drago. Quant est-il de son côté ? vous le verrez dans le chapitre suivant, si vous êtes sage :p**

**Je compte tous les faires bouger prochainement mais je ne sais pas trop où ? Et je voudrais éviter les clichés qu'on retrouve dans certains fics…des idées ?**

**Bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à toutes (ou un tous des fois qu'il y a un garçon dans le coin) je m'excuse du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec internet…Mais bon vous vous en foutez et c'est bien normal **

**Sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

Chapitre 4

POV Drago :

_ Bonsoir les jeunes ! Je me demandais si j'allais vous voir ce soir.

Hagrid nous fit encore une fois bonne accueil, complimentant les filles sur leurs tenues, nous invitant à entrer d'un geste de main.

Sa taille et sa corpulence m'impressionnaient toujours autant, difficile de se sentir à l'aise en présence d'une telle force de la nature au bout de 2 soirs seulement. Surtout que son colosse de chien nous fixait méchamment.

Noémie devait être dans le même état vu qu'elle resserra imperceptiblement son bras au mien, et s'écarta du géant.

_ Il fait peur tu ne trouves pas ? me dit-elle

_ Il est impressionnant c'est sûr, mais bon je suis sûr qu'il est bien dressé.

_ Tu crois qu'il...faut être dressé pour faire ça ?

_ Ba pour un molosse de ce gabarie, c'est plus prudent quand même, imagine qu'il mord quelqu'un ?

_ Il mord ?

_ Ba j'imagine….mais tu parles de quoi là ?

_ Je te parle d'Hagrid pas du chien.

_Ha jme disais aussi…dans les deux cas la carrure impressionne.

_Mouais, tout dans les muscles et rien dans la boite crânienne.

_ Noémie !

_ Quoi ? N'empêche qu'il ne doit pas être fufute, un videur n'est pas réputé pour son intelligence ! Et cette façon de s'habiller franchement, il ne fait pas honneur au club.

Noémie fronça le nez devant le « truc » qu'Hagrid portait sur le dos, grise et mal odorante l'étoffe était un véritable repoussoir.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils à l'écoute du commentaire, mais afficha un sourire de façade, devant son mouvement de recul.

Les autres pris dans leurs salutations et leurs chamailleries ne virent rien du léger affront que nous venions de lui infliger, involontairement du moins pour ma part.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus un peu honte, bon la grande honte qui te marque à vie, comme la fois ou à 14 ans en quittant un cour lors d'un de mes accès de colère, j'ai tiré la porte trop fort voulant me la jouer gros dure, et qu'elle m'était revenu dans la tronche avec l'élan occasionné.

Non ici c'est l'embarrât qui me fait me sentir mal, et qui me laisse un sentiment de déjà vu, comme avec mon paternel, lorsqu'il prenait plaisir à rabaisser son entourage, et moi lâche, qui me complaisait dans le silence.

Observant notre videur souriant chaudement à Luna qui lui parlait de son rat, je pris parti de réparer l'offense de ma chère et tendre, et alors que la troupe s'avançait à l'intérieur du pub, je me mis en retrait, et maladroitement il faut l'avouer, je lui tendis la main.

_ Heu, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière, avec ma cousine on a rarement l'occasion d'en placer une ! Lui dis-je en riant.

Lui ne riait pas, mais alors pas du tout, pas même un petit sourire, et à la place croisa ses énorme bras, sur sa poitrine tout aussi énorme.

_ Quoique vous ne devez pas avoir ce problème vous….je veux dire pour en placez une…vu la masse… ça en jette naturellement…

_Ça en jette naturellement !... Malfoy tu dis vraiment de la merde reprends toi !_

Ho merde il grogne, si je le jure, je suis sûr qu'il imagine déjà comment se débarrasser de mon cadavre. Les yeux plissés sur ma pauvre personne, je me ratatine un peu devant la mitraillette qui lui sort des orbites.

_ Bref…Drago Malfoy, et je…enfin je voulais vous remercier de l'accueil que vous nous réservez, à mes amis et à moi, vous…vous semblez être quelqu'un de sympathique.

Il me scruta, pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité, et alors que je me voyais déjà dépecé par ses soins, les os rongés par son Cerbère, et ma chair jeter dans une poubelle en pleine nuit. Il me sourit enfin, et me claqua une tape dans le dos, qui me coupa le souffle, et décolla mes poumons.

Il s'esclaffa, et me souhaita une bonne soirée, tout en retenant par le col un téméraire qui ne semblait pas vouloir patienter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je rejoignis ma compagne.

Docile elle m'attendait en retrait des autres, elle savait que la scène qu'elle venait de me faire ne n'avait pas plu, et que je ne pourrais pas me contenir.

_ Drago je…

_ Tais toi ! Lui assénais-je durement, en lui empoignant le bras.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de mon ton, elle eut cependant l'intelligence de ne pas répondre, sachant par expérience qu'il valait mieux se faire discrète quand j'étais dans cet état.

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ta prit ?

_ Je sais je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça, et devant lui surtout. Ça m'a échappé.

_ Echappé ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

_ Tu sais ce que c'est, on vient plus moins du même milieu…les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure…j'irais m'excuser. Ajouta-t-elle devant mon air menaçant.

Je n'excuse pas son comportement, mais je le comprends. Elle n'avait pas tort quand elle parlait du même milieu. Bien que différente de la mienne, sa famille faisait elle aussi partie des « privilégiés », l'attitude qu'elle avait eue avec Hagrid, était courante dans son éducation.

_ Drago je t'en prie, ce n'est pas facile pour moi en ce moment, je sais que mon attitude de toute à l'heure était puérile, mais s'il te plaît ne m'en tient pas trop rigueur.

_ Je comprends que ce soit dur, mais quand on a quitté New York, tu étais d'accord pour changer certaines choses non ?

_ Oui, je fais des efforts je t'assure ! Écoute retournons avec les autres, passons une bonne soirée, et je te promets d'aller m'excuser, et mieux me tenir.

Je soupir, que faire d'autre, je n'avais pas envie de me gâcher la soirée, et puis je n'étais pas non plus un exemple à suivre en matière de savoir vivre.

Je finis mon sermon pour la forme, elle réitéra sa promesse pour me plaire, et nous rejoignons notre table bras dessous bras dessus.

Les boissons avaient été commandées pendant notre absence. Bières pour tout le monde, sauf Granger et moi qui trinquions au whisky et un cocktail pour ma douce.

La soirée se passait à merveille, prolongement de ce qu'a été la journée.

Passez l'après-midi en compagnie d'Harry et de Blaise, avait été à la fois surprenant et revigorant.

Surprenant, parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé Harry en si bon joueur.

Blaise se contentant de parcourir le terrain en petites foulées avait abdiqué au bout de 20 min d'effort, se proclama arbitre. Potter plus endurant, avait proposé un « un contre un ».

Mes derniers matches remontant à plus de 3 ans, et Blaise aussi bon arbitre qu'il était coureur, m'obligèrent à céder la victoire. Mais de peu_… _

_Et puis l'herbe n'est pas la même qu'à New York ça déstabilise…_

Et revigorant, car il fallait l'admettre, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aprèm entre potes aussi agréable. Les deux lurons qui m'accompagnaient m'avaient plus fait rire en une après-midi, qu'au long de mes 3 ans en Amérique. Et la complicité qui commençait à nous lier me réjouissait.

Pansy à part j'avais rarement fréquenté les gens de mon âge par plaisir. Ils n'étaient pour moi que des pions sans importance, ou un moyen de briller socialement, entretenant l'image que mon père souhaitait.

Je me rendais compte maintenant à côté de quoi j'étais passé. Voir un groupe aussi éclectique et soudé, me confortait dans mes choix de vie, et allégeait mon sentiment de solitude.

Je trinquai mentalement à ma chance, buvant une gorgée de mon verre, quand je surpris Harry, agar, comme hypnotisé par les mouvements de ma cousine. Cette dernière ne cessait de tambouriner ses ongles rouge écarlate, contre le verre de sa bouteille. Lorsqu'une goutte de sa boisson s'échappa du goulot, elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et la porta à ses lèvres.

Le brun manqua de s'effondrer, et à la place envoya sa boisson valsée sur la banquette où il était assis. Aspergeant ma cousine au passage.

_Non mais t'es pas bien Potter ! Mon jean tout neuf !

_ Humph…je suis…pas fait exprès.

_ J'veux pas le savoir ! Offre-moi une autre bière pendant que je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts !

Elle partit, exprimant son mécontentement au brun, mais souriant comme bien heureuse une fois son venin déversé.

_Je préfère même pas chercher à comprendre._

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_ Pas du tout !

_ Si ! Tout le monde ici peut te le confirmer !

_ Je me suis juste un peu emmêlé dans la commande.

_ Un peu ?...Harry on se retrouve avec 3 bières et un whisky en trop !

La fratrie du groupe, se chamaillait depuis qu'Harry mandaté par Pansy, puis par tous les autres, avait dû commander et payer sa tournée.

Le litige portait sur les lacunes apparentes et monstrueuses si on me demandait mon avis, qu'il avait avec les maths.

_ Ok alors refait-moi ton raisonnement pour voir ? demanda-t-elle

Harry soupira et mal à l'aise passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

_ Ba je me suis dit qu'il y avait 2 couples, dont 1 qui prenait de la bière, un autre qui prenait 2 autres boissons, ça fait 5, Pansy m'avait réclamé une bière, plus moi ba ça en fait une de plus, après il y a toi je rajoute donc un whisky, mais Drago en bois aussi et…

_...

_...

_ A ouais quand même. M'exclamais-je.

_ Autant te dire que pour le budget de l'appart c'est moi qui gère ! me lança Blaise.

_ Harry aime juste se compliquer la vie. Compléta Luna.

_A sa décharge, c'est un esprit littéraire, il a toujours été doué pour l'écriture, et puis ce n'est pas à la radio qu'il à l'occasion de s'exercer.

Granger semblait regretté d'avoir lancé les hostilités, et amadoua son frère d'un sourire contrit.

Je n'avais pas vraiment été surpris lorsque Blaise m'apprit que lui et Harry travaillaient dans une radio locale, et qu'ils animaient l'émission matinale.

Il avait d'ailleurs été convenu que je mange avec eux quelques fois le midi, leur studio étant proche de mon bureau.

_ Harry ?...Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry scruta la salle du regard, et offrit un sourire sadique à sa sœur, assise en face de lui.

_ Mon futur moment préféré de la soirée…et ton pire cauchemar.

_ Quoi !?

Granger se retourna et paniqué chercha l'origine de la jubilation fraternelle.

J'observai à mon tour la salle. Je ne vis rien de spéciale, à part Pansy qui revenait des toilettes. Mais à mieux regarder je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule. À ses côtés un grand bodybuildé, suivait ses pas, et venait dans notre direction.

_ Oh non.

Hermione soupira, ses joues pâlirent, et elle vida son verre cul sec.

_ Mon vieux tu t'apprêtes à vivre un grand moment ! s'exclama blaise.

_ Qui c'est ce type ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Le grand amour de Mione ! Du moins d'après lui !

_ Moi je crois qu'il essaie juste de la mettre dans son lit.

_Luna pitié…coupa Hermione.

_ Tu nous fais un rapide topo Granger. Lui demandais-je en nous désignant du doigt Noémie et moi.

La concernée gémie, posa ses bras sur la table et enfui sa tête dedans.

_ Il m'accompagnait au bal de promo du lycée, et apparemment il n'a pas tourné la page…Bon sang je vais tuer Pansy.

Cette dernière fi son arrivée, l'air désolé, bredouilla des excuses à sa meilleure amie, et reprit sa place.

_ Que le spectacle commence. Chuchota Harry.

_Bonsoir Hermione !

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire poli, et répondit à ses salutations.

De loin il était impressionnant, mais de près il devenait ridicule. Son t-shirt semblait à deux doigts de craquer sous les mouvements exagérés qu'il faisait avec les muscles de ses bras, et son regard indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'électricité à tous les étages.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ma jolie ?

_ Ba la même chose que lorsqu'on s'est vu par hasard en bas de mon bureau i semaines.

_ Oui mais j'ai l'impression que cela remonte à loin.

_ Et moi j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Ironisa-t-elle

_Non mais quel crétin._

_ Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ?

_Petit ami ! Et comme ton sens inouï de l'observation te la fait remarquer non.

Leur discussion, totalement inintéressante si on demandait mon avis, commençait à trainer en longueur.

_Ça va devenir intéressant. Se réjoui Blaise.

_ Comment ça intéressant ?

_ Mione commence à s'énerver, d'ici 5 minutes elle l'envoie bouler. M'informa Harry.

_ Moi je dis 2 !

Blaise semblait apprécier le spectacle, lui et sa charmante blonde ne quittait pas la scène des yeux.

Noémie soupira, et me confia discrètement qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Je lui pris la main et l'embrassais pour la faire patienter.

Le colosse commençait à prendre ses aises, au détriment d'Hermione dont les joues se tintaient de rouge, signe d'un énervement imminent.

Mais quel crétin franchement, en plus comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait de quoi la séduire ? Il commençait à suer à grosse goute, et j'aurai parié que ce Stallone du dimanche mettait de l'autobronzant.

À ce constat je ne pus retenir un rire moqueur.

_ Tu ne me présente pas à tes nouveaux amis ma jolie. Me lança-t-il menaçant.

_ Drago Malfoy /Victor Krum.

_Jolie couleur ! M'apostropha-t-il en désignant mes cheveux.

_C'est naturel…Jolie t-shirt, tu devrais essayer de porter autre choses que du 12 ans, ça commence à craquer au niveau des coutures.

_ Ouais c'est la muscu, remarque tu dois ne pas avoir ce problème.

_ En effet, mais je ne me tartine pas la tronche à l'huile de palme non plus. Je passe à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Harry avala sa gorgée de travers, Blaise nicha son visage dans le cou de Luna pour masquer son rire, et cette dernière échangea un sourire entendu avec Pansy.

_ C'est à grâce à mon physique que moi je ne suis pas passé à côté du rôle de Conan le Barbare pour la nouvel sitcom de la BBC. Se vanta-t-il.

_ Et ça va s'appeler comment ? Connard le Barbant ?

Boum, Granger venait de le clouer sur place. Incrédule se dernier balbutia quelques brides de mots, formant un tout peu compréhensible, et quitta notre table sous les rires de tous.

_ Bien joué Granger ! La félicitai-je en tendant mon verre.

_ Merci mais je n'ai fait qu'achever le travail, tu as fait du bon boulot en amont ! Reconnu-t-elle en trinquant son verre avec le mien.

_ Vous faite une bonne équipe.

Le commentaire de Luna nous fit sourire, je repensai à notre séance de danse plus tôt dans la soirée.

Embarrassé au début, j'avais fini par me détendre, et par apprécier ce jeu débile.

De plus la compétition qui s'installait entre nous était motivante. Granger était tout aussi sympathique que Luna et Pansy, mais son mordant et sa répartie en faisaient un « compétiteur » des plus intéressant.

_ Une belle équipe en effet.

_ Dumbledore !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué la présence du propriétaire de l'établissement.

Grand, son long manteau bleu nuit remonté jusqu'aux coudes, le vieil homme nous regardait, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

_ Vous vous joigniez à nous Albus.

_ Je te remercie Harry, mais si mimine me voit encore boire avec des clients, je suis bon pour dormir dans la salle Poufsouffle.

_ Allons Albus je suis sûr que vous exagérez, McGonagall n'est pas aussi terrible.

_ Vois-tu Hermione s'il y a une chose que tu apprends après plus de 45 ans de vie commune, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ta moitié…surtout si celle-ci est écossaise.

_ 45 ans je ne savais pas que ça existait encore.

_ Quand on trouve la bonne personne, tout est possible miss Parkinson.

Ses réflexions pleines de bon sens eurent le mérite de nous faire méditer sur la question… Du moins pendant 30 secondes, faut pas pousser non plus.

Mais ce court laps de temps suffit largement à Noémie, pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule, s'accaparer ma main et soupirer de bonheur.

Je souris devant son air amouraché, et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

_ Je vois que monsieur Malfoy semble voir de quoi je parle.

_Hein ? _

_ Heu oui plus ou moins…pardonnez-moi mais je ne me rappelle pas que nous nous soyons présentés…enfin, moi je vous connais, on m'a parlé de vous, mais je ne pense pas que la réciproque soit vraie.

_ Voyons jeune homme, c'est mon devoir de savoir qui fréquente mon établissement.

_ Cherche pas à comprendre vieux. Me dit Blaise.

_ Albus a longtemps côtoyé les nargoles, il a beaucoup de potentiel.

Le sexagénaire rit de bon cœur à la remarque de Luna, et me tendit un bonbon au citron.

_ C'est bon pour la santé. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'acceptai son présent, me demandant si cet homme tenait plus du génie ou s'il était fou à lier.

_Remarque pour aimer autant les tatouages faut être un peu cinglés quand même…ou footeux._

Il leva la main pour nous saluer, réajusta son bracelet de cuir et son bandana rouge floqué ACDC, nous souhaita une bonne fin de journée, puis parti en sifflotant.

_Cinglé définitivement cinglé_.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_ Prends une photo ! Prends une photo !

_ Pans' rassure moi tu sais que c'est pour de faux ?

_ Ne gâche pas tout Drago ! Prends une photo jte dis !

Depuis 10 minutes Pansy était montée sur ressort, replaçant ses cheveux, et lisant sa jupe. Tant d'efforts en vains puisqu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Tout en rechignant que la file devant n'avançait pas vite, et que « les greluches n'étaient pas bien assorties avec sa sublime plastique à lui ».

Lui c'était Robert Pattinson, du moins son alter ego en cire.

Suite à notre soirée d'hier, nous avions décidé de tous nous retrouver vers 14h pour un Brunch.

Je m'étais réjouie de l'horaire, ça me laissait parfaitement le temps de faire une grâce matinée bien méritée suite à ma dure semaine de taf, et de pratiquer l'activité physique dont tous homme normalement constitués affectionne au réveille. Sauf qu'encore une fois ma compagne en avait décidé autrement. A 9h30 tapante elle m'avait réveillé pour pouvoir déjeuner avec sa tante et ses invités qu'elle avait prévu de nous présenter. N'ayant pas dormi chez ma cousine, voulant satisfaire ma petite amie hier soir, je ne pus mi soustraire.

Seule consolation, j'eus le droit comme compensation, un à petit câlin matinal…Après ma douche, oui parce que Noémie ne supporte pas les odeurs du réveille. Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'un Malfoy ne sent jamais mauvais. Jamais.

Bref, au vu du temps idyllique que la grande Bretagne nous offrait, à savoir vent et pluie. Nous avions convenu qu'une sortie abritée serait le plus adéquat. Le musée de cire de madame Tussaud avait raflé tous les suffrages. Alliant le ludique pour tous et le touristique pour Noémie.

_ Tu penses pouvoir la contenir ?

Une odeur de pêche venait me chatouiller les narines. Granger. Elle seule pouvait avoir cette odeur. Elle semblait particulièrement aimer les fruits.

_ Ma cousine je gère, mais si vous vous y mettez à deux là je renonce.

_ Pattinson très peu pour moi. J'aime que les hommes soient plus épais que moi en général.

_Là- dessus elle l'a bien trouvé son Weasley…il est BEAUCOUP plus épais qu'elle._

_Allons Granger ne soit pas médisante, regarde toutes ces jeunes filles agglutinées autour de sa statut comme ça…la jeune boutonneuse qui sommeille en toi doit quand même lui trouver quelque chose.

Elle rit de mon commentaire, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Accentuant l'odeur de pêche, me désignant Pansy d'un levé de menton.

_ La boutonneuse qui sommeille en Pansy, s'en charge pour deux !

Ma cousine prenait la pose, raisonnablement au début, se contentant de sourire bêtement. Oui cousine ou pas, elle avait l'air stupide là. Et de se tenir à distance respectable.

Mais au bout de 20 seconde, alors qu'une petite fille voulait prendre sa suite, Pansy la furie fit son grand retour, et envoya un regard assassin à la pauvre fillette qui fondit en larme. En lui aboyant un magnifique « pas touche » ! Elle encercla ensuite, le faux robert de toutes ses forces, colla sa joue sur son torse, avant d'essayer de l'embrasser.

_ Pansy, c'est bon on a suffisamment de photo pour tout un album.

_...

_ Pans' ?

_...

_ Bon Granger je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide là.

_ Je croyais que tu gérais ?

_ Ça c'était avant qu'une ados hystérique de 14 ans prenne possession de ma cousine.

C'est encore une fois, son rire, léger, et agréable, que j'eus comme seule réponse.

Elle partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie, et alors que celle-ci refusait de se détacher de son jouet en cire, elle lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille.

Pansy, acquiesça à ses propos et la mort dans l'âme se décida enfin à lâcher prise. Mon soldat aux cheveux bouclés alla même jusqu'à pousser le vice, et força Pansy à présenter ses excuses à la gamine de toute à l'heure.

Fière d'elle, elle revient quelques instants plus tard vers moi. Se pencha de nouveau et me dit avec un air malicieux dans les yeux.

_ Je te donnerai des cours si tu veux.

C'est avec mon éternel sourire en coin, que je la regardai partir, un peu jaloux de son savoir-faire avec ma cousine, et vaguement charmé par la couleur de ses yeux.

_ Tu as finis chéri ?

_Shit !_

Noémie venait à ma rencontre, son pantalon noir moulant divinement ses jambes, attisant les regards de la gente masculine aux alentours.

_ Fini quoi ma douce ?

_ Les photos que ta cousine ta demandées de faire !

_Oui, je viens de finir à l'instant.

Elle m'offrit sa main, je m'empressai de la lui prendre. Elle m'embrassa, et nous nous dépêchions de rejoindre les autres.

_ Pfft regardez-moi tous ces néandertaliens.

_ Ouais totalement dénué d'amour-propre.

_ Vouloir se rabaisser au jeu des photos, c'est d'un ringard.

Blaise, Harry et moi, étions devant une file de jeune en rut. Et devant les jeunes en ruts, le fantasme ultime de beaucoup d'homme…Wonder Woman.

Avec beaucoup d'hypocrisie, on se moquait de tous les touristes qui prenaient la pose, avec la merveilleuse héroïne. Refusant de céder devant les deux autres, ont se la jouait blasé.

_ Te voilà mon p'tit pinceau d'amour.

Blaise prit Luna par la taille, et lui embrassa la joue.

Le reste des filles, suivies, et nous nous retrouvions au complet.

_ Bon Drago tu attends quoi pour la faire cette photo ?

_Re Shit !_

Pansy venait de griller mon attitude faussement in intéressé.

Harry se foutta de ma gueule et ricana bêtement.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, un de ceux dont j'avais le secret. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

_ Tu peux rire grand nigaud petit tu avais tapissé toute ta chambre à son effigie.

_ Ouais, en plus toi et Blaise passiez vos samedis devant alerte à Malibu et xéna la guerrière.

_ Mione, Pans' !

_Ringard hein ?

Harry me fit quand même le plaisir de paraître légèrement embarrassé, avant d'hausser les épaules et de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

_ Bon ba puisqu'on est ici, autant les faires ces photos. Rajouta-t-il.

_ Prem's !

Blaise bondit littéralement sur place, et nous bouscula pour accéder aux côtés de la princesse des amazones. On y passa chacun notre tour, puis on se regroupa les 3 autours de la demoiselle pour une photo groupé.

La visite continua, les filles nous obligèrent à faire un arrêt spéciale James bond, Daniel Craig semblait rafler tous les suffrages. Noémie elle, m'avait supplié de l'immortaliser avec Brad Pitt.

On se prêta tous tour à tour au jeu des photos, slalomant entre les statuts, imaginant quelques instants que tous ces personnages prennent vis à nos côtés.

Puis dans la salle des stars de la chanson, Granger se figea, et fila droit sur un type très mal sapé, aux longs cheveux blonds.

_ Robert Plan !

_ Pas encore le machin de Led Zeppelin. Soupira Pansy.

_ Elle aime ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Elle adore oui, elle a tous les vinyles et les CD, c'est un de ses groupes phares.

_ Bon allez passe-moi l'appareil qu'on la prenne en photo.

Alors comme ça Granger aussi, avait une boutonneuse qui sommeillait en elle. Et pas des moindre, au vu de ses yeux brillants, et de la quasi adoration qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes pour toucher son idole.

Une fois les poses finies elle nous rejoignit pour regarder les clichés que nous avions pris.

_ Heureux de voir que tu peux toi aussi faire preuves d'hystérie Granger.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Dixit celui qui a quasi eu un orgasme devant une pouffe, qui porte une culotte avec des étoiles.

_ C'est un short ! Et il est super classe ! Et puis…

Je me rapprochai d'elle, ne résistant pas à l'envie de la provoquer.

_...Si tu veux voir à quoi je ressemble lors d'un orgasme on peut s'arranger…

Ca marcha, même mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Elle passa par toutes les étapes, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche formant un « ho » silencieux parfait, et ses joues se colorièrent d'un beau rouge soutenu.

_ Tu ne…

_...

_ Rha Malfoy arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

_ C'est bon je plaisante Granger, calme toi ! Et puis avoue que tu m'as tendu le bâton pour te battre.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et secoua la tête.

_ Au moins maintenant je sais que le pervers qui sommeille en toi ne cherche qu'un prétexte pour sortir…et puis je ne suis pas fan des culottes étoilées.

_ Non toi tu préfères les chanteurs crasseux, au goût vestimentaire douteux. Lui rétorquais-je en riant.

_ Il faut le resituer dans le contexte, à l'époque c'était la mode ! Et puis avoue que mon Robert à plus de talent que le Robert à Pansy ?!

_ J'avoue que Kashmir est un véritable bijou.

_ C'est ma préférée à moi aussi!

Elle m'offrit un franc sourire, mais ce que je remarquai le plus, ce fut une fois encore ses yeux. Ses grands yeux noisette qui pétillaient de vie.

Je devais avoir l'air d'un con comme ça, planté là devant elle, à sourire comme un demeuré…je me giflai mentalement, tant pour l'idiotie de mes pensées, que pour me faire réagir.

Je repris pied, et lui proposa de rejoindre les autres. Je priai juste pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon égarement.

Noémie me cherchait apparemment puisque dès qu'elle vit en compagnie d'Hermione, elle prit place entre elle et moi, et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens.

Granger secoua la tête et se permit un petit rire moqueur.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et passa mon bras autour de la taille de ma petite amie. Pour la rassurer, mais aussi pour prévenir toute forme de jalousie déplacer de sa part.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

L'air était encore frais, mais la pluie avait cessée. Il était 19h passé lorsque je raccompagnais Noémie chez sa tante. Après notre après-midi au musée nous avions trainé un peu dans un café pour nous restaurer.

Mais il commençait à se faire tard et le weekend end avait été mouvementé. Blaise et Luna étaient partis chez cette dernière, Pansy et Granger les avaient suivies peu de temps après, l'une devant préparer un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, l'autre partant rejoindre Weasley. J'avais proposé à Harry de partager un taxi pour le chemin du retour, il avait accepté, mais avant nous devions raccompagner Noémie chez sa tante.

_ On se voit mardi alors ?

_ Oui je passe te prendre après le boulot ?

_ Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ?

_ Chérie demain j'ai une dure journée, et Harry m'attend en bas.

Elle fit la moue, et proposa de le faire entrer, voire de lui faire passer la nuit ici, dans une des chambres libres.

_ Je doute que ça lui convienne. Ecoute je te promets que l'on se verra plus cette semaine, et que dirais tu de venir dormir chez Pansy vendredi hein ?

_ Bon très bien. Mais tu m'appels en rentrant ?

_ Oui comme d'hab.

Je l'embrassai et la pris dans mes bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle rechigna un peu avant de me laisser partir, mais finit par rentrer chez sa tante.

Arriver en bas des escaliers, je retrouvai Harry appuyer contre un lampadaire, les mains dans son jeans et sa veste noire fermée jusqu'au col.

_ Déjà ! dit-il en me voyant arriver.

_ On ne se moque pas. Le prévins-je en réajustant ma veste.

On commença à marcher en attendant de trouver un taxi.

Le silence régnait, non pas qu'il soit lourd ou charger de gêne, mais il était bel et bien là.

Cette situation commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise, et je me maudis de lui avoir proposé qu'on rentre ensemble. C'est vrai je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, et je ne m'étais jamais trouvé seul avec lui. Je lui jetai un regard vite fait, lui ne semblait aucunement dérangé par ce silence, il paraissait même bien, là dans la rue, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui, comme perdu dans ses pensées. D'ordinaire j'aurais adopté la même attitude que lui, étant de nature assez solitaire, mais là je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le snobais, ou que je n'avais pas de conversation.

_Pff faut que j'arrête de trainer avec Pansy je commence à penser comme une fille_.

Décidant que ce silence avait trop duré, je me lançai.

_ Harry ?

_ Hum ?

_ Heu voilà je me demandais, Granger et toi êtes frère et sœur, cependant vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille…Enfin je me mêle peut être de ce qui me regarde pas.

Il ne semblait pas si surpris que ça par ma question, et me répondit en souriant.

_ Tu n'es pas le premier que ça intrigue.

Il reprit en essuyant ses lunettes sur son pull.

_ En fait les Granger ne sont pas mes parents biologiques. Mais ils étaient très amis avec James et Lili Potter mon père et mère… Un soir, je devais avoir un peu prêt un an, mes parents et moi étions en voiture, un retour de pique-nique je crois, lorsqu'un inconnu s'est jeté sur la route, mon père a voulu l'éviter et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

J'étais soufflé par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, à le voir on était loin de se douter qu'il était rescapé d'une véritable tragédie.

_ Je suis désolé.

Il hocha la tête et fixa de nouveau un point devant lui.

_ Je ne sais toujours pas comment cela j'ai fait pour y réchapper…Les photos de l'accident montrent une carcasse et un micmac de tôle froissées. Moi j'ai juste eu quelques égratignures.

_ Ouais la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Devinais-je

Il s'esclaffa et secoua la tête.

_ Non ça c'est Hermione. M'expliqua-t-il en me désignant sa marque au front. Jt'expliquerai plus tard. Rajouta-t-il devant mon air ahuri.

_ En tout cas je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

_ C'est gentil, c'est sûr j'aurais largement préféré ne pas être orphelin, mais je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, mes parents…enfin Eléonore et le major m'ont élevé et choyé comme leur propre fils. Il me parle souvent de mes parents biologiques, et font tous pour faire vivre leur souvenir…et puis grâce à ça j'ai eu une sœur.

_ Oui…mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas toujours un cadeau. Lui dis-je dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

_ T'imagine même pas ! Petite c'était une vraie chieuse ! Toujours à me faire la morale, à me parler de responsabilité…et quel caractère !

Je commençais à le plaindre pour de bon, lorsque je vis l'expression de son visage changer, et considérablement s'adoucir.

_ Mais c'est aussi une fille complètement barré, toujours prête à me suivre dans les plans foireux, et qui me materne comme une mère parfois.

_ Ouais en fait t'es un putain d'orphelin chanceux !

_Merde je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ?!_

Je m'apprêtai à m'excuser pour mes propos quand je le vis rire et me taper dans le dos.

_ Je préfère voir les choses comme ça.

_ Et je compatie dans le genre fille cinglée, ma cousine vaut des points.

_ Oui, cinglé et pareil quel caractère ! Mais bon l'avantage c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec des filles pareils.

J'eus envie de lui dire que je comprenais de quoi il parlait, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je venais juste de retrouver Pansy, et que par conséquent il avait surement plus d'exemple que moi, ensuite Granger je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours…et pour finir je me rendais compte que Noémie n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on appelle une fille barrée…

Bon pas que ça me dérange, je veux dire qu'elle me plait comme ça, et puis pour une relation sérieuse c'est mieux d'être sérieux…non ?

_ Redescend sur terre vieux, je nous ai trouvé un taxi.

Je tournai les yeux vers Harry, et vis qu'effectivement une voiture se rangeait sur le côté pour nous prendre.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La journée m'avait achevé. Il était 20heures passées, lorsque je rentrais chez Pansy et la trouvai en peignoir devant la télé.

_Je t'attendais pour manger. Me dit-elle.

Elle se leva pendant que je me débarrassais de mon manteau et de mes chaussures.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ? Me questionna-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

_ Qui cuisine ? Lui rétorquais-je en souriant.

Elle comme moi, étions totalement dépourvue de talent, et de patience pour la cuisine.

C'est pourquoi notre frigo, était le plus souvent presque vide, ou seuls deux ou plat à réchauffer subsistaient.

C'est pourquoi, on avait opté pour le plateau repas, avec la référence culinaire de notre enfance. Un bol de céréales.

Lorsque nous étions jeunes et sans personne pour nous chaperonner, nous avions l'habitude Pansy et moi, d'avaler un paquet de céréales devant la télé avant d'aller nous coucher.

Habitude que nous avions décidé de réitérer tous les dimanches soirs.

On passait un agréable moment, zappant, blaguant sur les émissions sur lesquelles on tombait.

Le portable de Pansy n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Au début elle y répondait avec le sourire, mais au bout de 5 minutes, elle craqua.

_ Rha j'en ai marre !

Son crie me fit sursauter, et la sérénité du moment s'envola.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je l'adore mais elle va me rendre chèvre !

_ Qui ?

Ignorant totalement ma question, elle poursuit sur sa lancée.

_ Est-ce que tu viens accompagner ? Et ton cousin il vient avec Noémie ? Il veut participer au cadeau ? Et gnagnagna !

Elle se leva, prit une feuille sur le bar, un stylo et griffonna quelques choses à la hâte.

_ Tiens ! C'est le numéro d'Hermione ! Miss reine de l'organisation d'anniversaire ! Me dit-elle en me posant bruyamment le papier sur la table, là où au préalable mes pieds étaient posés.

_ Mais que ?

_ Elle me demande si tu viens ? Si oui accompagner ou non ? Et comme je ne suis la secrétaire ni de l'un ni de l'autre, je vous laisse échanger comme des grands !

Puis en se radoucissant d'un coup, elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Bon je vais me coucher j'ai une dure journée demain, jte laisse débarrasser ? Bonne nuit.

Encore une fois je me retrouvais comme un con. Pansy ne m'avait pas laissé le temps d'en placer une, et je me retrouvais avec le numéro de Granger dans les mains.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que j'en fasse ?_

Non mais c'est vrai, en quoi le numéro de Granger pouvait m'être utile ?...J'essayais de faire taire cette petite voix qui me disait que c'était une chose normale entre amis. Or elle et moi n'étions pas ami…du moins pas encore…

_Et puis ce n'est pas en restant passif que ça risque d'arriver._

Je souris de me propre bêtise et envoya un message au numéro indiqué.

_*J'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais ma présence pour ce weekend end Granger ! D.*_

Je reportais mon attention sur l'écran, essayant de me plonger dans le film qui passait, lorsque mon téléphone bipa.

_* Je veux juste savoir combien nous serons, ta présence je me contenterais de la subir…H.*_

Je souris, c'est qu'elle devenait prévisible la Granger.

_*Pas de ça avec moi Granger ça ne prend pas…on sera bien là.*_

Sa réponse ne se fessa pas attendre.

_* Ok c'est noté…ça fera plaisir à Harry*_

Là encore mon sourire s'élargit, la petite routine qui se mettait en place m'aurait dégouté il y a peu. Mais là encore mon retour en Angleterre ne m'avait jamais paru autant bénéfique. Le travail, Pansy, les sorties, les personnes qui m'entouraient me faisait du bien. Cette vie c'était un peu mon nouvel el dorado.

Je partis me coucher mais avant je répondis à Granger.

_* A ce weekend Grangie*_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ? Si c'est le cas laisser une review et Drago vous montrera ce que c'est un orgasme^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà après plusieurs semaines d'absence. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre, insatisfaite j'ai dû le réécrire trois fois. Je ne suis toujours pas trop convaincu, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait à un moment se forcer à poster.**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il est plus long que d'habitude.**

**Merci pour les reviews ! je vous retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 5 : Joyeux Anniversaire et mangez des pommes.

POV des 2.

POV Hermione :

Bien enfin cela prenait forme, le buffet était installé, les amuse-gueules chauffaient, les gâteaux apéritifs et les fruits étaient disposés sur la table, le frigo ainsi que la cave à vins regorgeaient de munitions suffisantes pour pallier à toutes sortes de soif et de gorge asséchée, et la table de mixage et les spots fonctionnaient à merveille.

Cela faisait une semaine et demie, que je partageais mon temps entre le boulot, Ron, les courses pour la soirée, l'élaboration d'un plan minutieux pour que Harry ne se doute de rien jusqu'à la dernière seconde et enfin le « chaperonnage » indispensable des jumeaux Weasley, pour éviter que la soirée ne vire en orgie. Mais le pari était réussi H-1 nous étions fin prêts.

J'espérais juste qu'Harry apprécierait sa surprise et que tout le monde passerait une super soirée.

_ Mione tout est opé de notre côté on attend plus que les invités…

_Et que notre frère se déride un peu. Compléta Georges.

Je les remerciai chaleureusement pour leur aide et leur présence. Les frères aînés de Ron, étaient de vrais boute-en-train, blagueurs et inventifs, ils avaient fait du festif et des soirées en tous genres leur fonds de commerce. En quelques années ils étaient devenus les animateurs de soirées les plus prisés de la capitale. D'ailleurs Pansy faisait souvent appel à eux pour son travail.

Du côté Weasley, c'était avec eux, et Arthur le père de Ron, que je m'entendais le mieux.

Ils m'avaient adopté le jour même de la présentation à la famille, allant même jusqu'à nous fréquenter Harry, Blaise, Luna et moi plus souvent que leur propre cadet.

D'ailleurs ce dernier, il fallait l'avouer, ne cachait pas son manque d'engouement. Ron était bien sûr partant pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, mais un peu moins pour accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes et la folie de ses frères dans son loft.

J'avais d'ailleurs dû user de mes talents de conciliatrice pour laisser quasi-carte blanche aux jumeaux, et permettre à Ron d'inviter quelques-uns de ses collègues de boulot pour lui permettre d'espérer un peu de sérieux et des visages familiers. Fred et George m'en avaient d'ailleurs un peu voulu narrant le peu de fantaisie de leur frère et de ses collègues en général. J'avais tenu bon et les deux parties étaient plus ou moins satisfaites.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce jeans fait encore sur tes fesses ?!

Ma BFF ou l'art et la manière de me rappeler qu'il est temps que j'aille me changer.

_ J'y cours chérie, d'ailleurs laisse-moi te remercier pour toute l'aide que tu as apportée depuis la salle de bains dont tu as élu domicile depuis une heure. Lui assénais-je sur un ton de reproche.

Pas impressionner pour un sou, elle me répondit en aparté, qu'elle comptait tout mettre en œuvre pour offrir son cadeau spécial à Harry…Comprendre nuit de débauche avec champagne et cassettes vidéo souvenir. Je dois dire, en détaillant ma meilleure amie, qu'il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'elle fasse chauffer le caméscope.

Sa robe, fluide et légère faite de plusieurs épaisseurs de voile bleu clair, arrivait mi-cuisse. Un ruban noir soulignait la taille empire et mettait élégamment son décolleté en valeur. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle arrive à rester calme et sereine face au brun et que ces hormones ne l'empêchent pas d'agir normalement…Bref tout le contraire de d'habitude.

_ Je t'ai réservé une surprise dans la salle de bain ! Chantonna-t-elle.

_J'ai la meilleure des meilleures amies du monde !_

_ Ha ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je tout sourire.

_ Tu verras bien jeune impatiente !

Un clin d'œil de sa part m'accompagna quand je partis me changer.

J'arrivais dans la salle de bain tout sourire, imaginant le cadeau que Pansy m'avait choisi.

Du parfum ? Elle me disait souvent que l'odeur de mon lait pour le corps n'était pas assez prononcée…Ou bien un rouge à lèvres ? Je piquais souvent le sien quand je fouillais dans son tiroir à maquillage…

Le paquet posé en évidence sur le rebord de la baignoire était bien trop grand pour un simple gloss, et la marque que je reconnus sur l'emballage laissait plutôt présager un vêtement.

_Oulala !_

Pansy avait d'innombrables qualités, mais celle que je préférais, et de loin, c'était la générosité qui la caractérisait, et le bon goût dont elle faisait preuve.

Nous avions les mêmes adresses pour nous habiller, mais elle arrivait toujours à trouver la petite merveille même dans les endroits où ont si attendait le moins.

Avec impatience, j'ouvris le sac. A priori c'était une robe, je dépliai l'étoffe, et les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, me présenta devant le miroir.

_Avec Pansy je ne serais jamais assortie aux chemises ridicules de Malfoy. _Songeai-je en levant les yeux pour observer mon reflet tenant la robe par-dessus mes vêtements pour un premier aperçu.

Encore une fois Pansy, avait non seulement fait preuve de bon goût, mais elle avait aussi choisi un modèle à la fois simple et sexy. A manches longues, la robe compensait se « trop plein » de tissu par un décolleté marqué dans le dos, et a priori une tenue très près du corps.

_ Elle te plaît ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Pansy arriver, je me retournai et vis sa tête dépassée dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Elle est superbe ! M'écriai-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! Et en quel honneur ?

_ Eh bien, tu t'es donné tant de mal pour cette soirée…Et puis en tant que sœur de mon futur époux tu te dois d'avoir la classe ! Je ne veux pas de bouseux dans la famille.

Je ris de son dernier commentaire avec elle, et lui souhaitai de tout cœur d'être ma belle-sœur un jour.

_ Ma puce les premiers invités arrivent.

Je me décollai de mon pilier et montrai mon cadeau à mon petit ami qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu n'es pas encore prête ? S'inquiéta-t-il

_ Regarde ce que Pansy m'a offert ! Le coupai-je. J'enfile cette merveille et je te rejoins !

Ron regarda la robe, puis moi, Re la robe, et Re moi…et ceux plusieurs fois de suite.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Cette robe est parfaite, mais je crois que la tenue initiale que tu avais choisie ce soir sera plus adaptée non ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ma puce il y aura plein de gars bourrés ce soir, et je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à chasser ses chacals.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, en quoi ça pouvait le gêner que sa copine soit attirante ?

Je jeta également un coup vers Pansy, elle aussi semblait ne pas comprendre la situation, mais fit un commentaire qui me surprit d'autant plus.

_ Si ça gêne Ron, tu devrais mettre ce que tu avais prévu, vous aurez largement l'occasion de profiter de cette robe. Dit-elle en désignant le tissu entre mes mains.

Ron acquiesça, et m'embrassa avant de me dire qu'il m'emmenait au resto dès le lendemain pour en profiter en petit comité.

Une fois ce dernier parti je me retournai vers la traitresse, et lui jeta un regard de totale incompréhension.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça…Tu vas la mettre cette robe je te le garantis ! Compte sur moi ! Et comme dit Confucius laisse croire au singe qu'il peut gagner avant de lui faire gober son riz par le nez !

_ Euh…t'es sûr de ta citation là ?

_ Ce n'est pas le problème habilles-toi jte dit !

Elle partit rejoindre les autres et j'exécutais ses ordres. J'enfilai un pantalon noir moulant, et un débardeur gris foncé avec des motifs pailletés bleus. Je retentais même l'expérience des escarpins de la mort qui tue…Le résultat était concluant, même si comparé à la robe que Pansy m'avait offerte je me sentais un peu débraillé…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il en était venue du monde pendant le quart d'heure que j'avais passé dans la salle de bain.

Je reconnu Neville accompagné de Dean et Seamus, anciens camarades d'écoles d'Harry, Dubois Olivier et Crivey Colin qui bossaient avec Blaise et mon frère, Katie, Angélina et Alicia qui habitaient autrefois le même quartier que nous… Et plusieurs autres personnes qui devaient à l'évidence avoir un lien plus ou moins proche avec la star de la soirée.

Ron vient à ma rencontre et plaqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

_ Tu es ravissante. Me dit-il en me prenant par la main et m'entrainant vers nos invités.

Il en venait de plus en plus, j'avais à peine le temps de saluer les arrivants que d'autres sonnaient à la porte. N'ayant ni l'envie ni le courage de jouer les hôtesses parfaites, je déléguai à Pansy le soin d'accueillir les invités suivants, et la gorge sèche me dirigeais vers le buffet.

Je savourais un bon jus d'orange rafraichissant quand une main me s'aplatit sur mon épaule.

_ Laisses-en un peu pour les autres Mione !

Blaise et Luna étaient devant moi, élégant à leur manière.

Lui, pantalon sobre mais chemise fuchsia, les cheveux encore plus épais que d'habitude. Elle, plus lumineuse qu'un sapin de noël le soir du réveillon, dans sa longue robe bleu pailletée et son gros tournesol planté dans les cheveux.

Une accolade et embrassade plus tard nous trinquions notre premier verre…de ponch cette fois.

_ Vous êtes venue seule ?

_ Non Drago et Noémie nous accompagnaient, ils doivent …

_ Notre présence te manque Granger ?

Luna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, se posta devant moi.

Pantalon de costume gris foncé, chemise noire légèrement déboutonnée, les manches remontées sur les coudes, il m'adressa son fameux sourire « je-suis-super-craquant-et-je-le-vaux-bien »

_Enervant…mais faut lui reconnaitre une certaine prestance tout de même._

Noémie, son indispensable accessoire de beauté, encore accroché à son bras, m'offrit un sourire éblouissant…avant de juger l'ensemble de la salle d'un regard. Son œil averti semblait chercher et évaluer la « dangerosité » de ses rivales ce soir…Rassurer qu'aucune de nous ne lui arrive à la cheville, elle se détendit, et se concentra sur la conversation.

_ Bien sûr que votre présence me manque, toi et ton égo démesuré êtes d'un tel entrain qu'il m'est indispensable de passer un moment sans !

Il acquiesça avant de rajouter :

_ Quasiment aussi indissociable que toi et ton verre à la main.

Je lui accordais tacitement ce point, me contant d'un rire un peu gêné avant de finir mon verre en me demandant si oui ou non je virais alcoolique.

Pansy nous avait rejoints, se mêlant aux conversations tout en me demandant toutes les 2 minutes si oui ou non je recevais un message de Sirius me disant que lui et Harry arrivaient.

C'était certainement la plus impatiente de nous tous…Allez savoir pourquoi…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

POV Drago

_ Il y a déjà pas mal de monde ! S'extasia Blaise.

Nous venions d'arriver chez Weasley. A peine avions nous mis un pied à l'intérieur que Pansy nous accueillie.

_ Bienvenue à la soirée du siècle, veuillez s'il vous plaît ne pas vous aventurer dans les chambres, respecter les meubles, et ne pas boire sur la piste de danse…le buffet se trouve sur votre droite, amusez-vous bien. Récita-t-elle d'un ton monotone, adossez contre la porte les yeux levés dans une posture blasée.

_ Oh c'est vous ! Compris Pansy en posant enfin son regard sur nous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandais-je étonné par son attitude.

Elle qui d'habitude avait le sourire collé aux lèvres, et communiquait son entrain aussi facilement que Noémie vidait son flacon de parfum…

_ Pfffff le chéri d'Hermione m'a fait répéter ce speech une dizaine de fois, pour être sûr je cite « qu'aucun débordement n'ait lieu, et que je sois sûr de retrouver mon loft en état ».

_Alors comme ça le rouquin a peur qu'on saccage son petit nid douillet ?...Héhé on va bien s'amuser…_

_ Allez détend toi Pans' ! Avec les jumeaux ont peut-être sûr de passer une super soirée ! lui dit Blaise en illustrant ses paroles d'un léger déhanchement du bassin ainsi qu'un secouage d'épaules suggestifs.

_ Mon ptit pinceau est déjà dans l'ambiance ! Allez venez on va montrer à Ron qu'on n'est pas des enfants sages ! Nous balança Luna en tapant le derrière de son conjoint.

Cette fille me plaisait de plus en plus.

_ Tu es ravissante. Dis-je à ma cousine en mettant mon bras autour de ses épaules, l'entrainant loin de la porte.

Elle me sourit, me retourna le compliment avant de nous laisser pour aller parler dire 2 mots à Weasley.

Je commençai à m'avancer vers le buffet pour rejoindre les autres, quand Noémie me retint un instant.

_ Mon chéri promet moi qu'on ne restera pas trop tard, je suis fatigué, et les soirées comme celle-ci ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation 3 fois pendant la semaine. Elle me reprochait de ne pas faire assez d'efforts pour la voir plus souvent, et m'avait avoué avoir du mal à me « partager » le weekend end.

Effectivement je pouvais comprendre que contrairement à New York, ou notre vie sociale se résumait à 2 collègues, et Alberto le pizzaiolo du quartier, la vie à Londres pouvait s'avérer plus énergique et déstabilisante pour elle, ajoutant à cela qu'elle ne travaillait pas encore, et que par conséquent ses journées étaient beaucoup moins fatigantes que les miennes. Oui je pouvais faire preuve de compassion, mais de là à abdiquer à ses moindres caprices, fallait pas pousser.

Je mis mes deux mains sur ses épaules, et plantai mon regard dans le sien, pour être sûr que le message serait parfaitement compris.

_ Ma belle, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion 3 fois cette semaine, et je n'ai ni l'envie ni la patience pour une 4ème ! Je suis venus te voir presque tous les jours, et ce soir j'ai envie de me détendre et de passer une bonne soirée, si tu te sens fatigué j'appellerais un taxi, tu pourras rentrer à l'heure que tu le souhaites.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, à savoir que si elle continuait elle rentrait seule, elle hocha la tête, m'embrassa rapidement, et repris possession de mon bras sans dire un mot.

Remettant ses cheveux en place, elle se recomposa un visage avenant en ornant son beau visage d'un sourire tout aussi charmant. Dans ses moments-là je me rappelais pourquoi j'avais craqué pour elle.

Nous reprîmes notre marche, et partions à la rencontre de nos amis.

Inutile de trop chercher, le rire de Blaise nous parvenait parfaitement et la boule à facettes qui lui servait de compagne nous éclairait le chemin.

Apparemment ils avaient mis la main sur Granger, reconnaissable grâce à sa chevelure indomptable.

Cette dernière était de dos, en train de rire aux blagues du jeune couple, offrant à mon regard l'appréciation de sa silhouette.

Il fallait lui reconnaitre une chose à Granger, c'est que bien qu'assez discrète, il m'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait de très jolies atouts.

Ses jambes pour commencer, en y regardant mieux, je me rendais compte qu'elles étaient plus longues que je ne les avais imaginés, plus tonique aussi, du moins c'est ce que laissait apparaitre son pantalon moulant…

_Plutôt jolie en fait la petite Grangie !_

_ Vous êtes venu seul ?

_ Non Drago et Noémie nous accompagnaient, ils doivent…

Luna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, d'un parce qu'elle nous aperçut et parce que je ne lui laissai pas le temps de poursuivre.

_ Notre présence te manque Granger ?

Elle se retourna, un peu surprise, mais repris rapidement le dessus.

_ Bien sûr que votre présence me manque, toi et ton égo démesuré êtes d'un tel entrain qu'il m'est indispensable de passer un moment sans ! répliqua-t-elle en lorgnant ma tenue.

Sa réaction m'amusa, j'aimais la façon dont elle réagissait à mes provocations.

J'aimais aussi le coup d'œil qu'elle fit glisser sur moi, c'était très modéré, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçus.

Mais je n'allais pas pour autant la laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

_ Quasiment aussi indissociable que toi et un verre à la main.

Comme les autres elle rit de ma pique, mais sembla gênée aussi, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et je vis son visage se décomposer légèrement.

Pansy se joignait à nous peu après, harcelant sa meilleure amie toute les 2 minutes à propos de l'heure ou de je ne sais quoi…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

POV Drago :

_ Bon ok tout le monde ! Préparez-vous le roi de la soirée ne va pas tarder !

_ Mais avant que vous ne vous déchainiez sur nos musiques ! Et que les réserves de bières ne se vident, nous vous demandons une fois n'est pas coutumes, de vous faire discret pour ne pas gâcher la surprise!

Bien que la musique est cessée en vue de l'arrivée imminente d'Harry, il régnait une super ambiance ici. Tout le monde plaisantait et riait, ce qui promettait pour la suite. Les jumeaux y étaient pour beaucoup, enchainant blagues et gags, ils nous avaient même promis quelques jeux intéressants à venir.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux ils venaient vers droit nous. Noémie et moi étions restés avec Luna et Angélina, une amie d'enfance des Granger.

_ Alors Luna tu vends nos charmes à la jolie Angélina ?

Luna secoua la tête en souriant.

_ Pour ça tu n'as pas besoin de moi George Weasley !

Apparemment la blonde fit sensation puisque, puisque « copier et coller » comme j'allais dorénavant les appeler, ouvrirent grand les yeux.

_ T'as vu ça George ! Elle a juste à chaque fois !

_ Même notre mère se plante ! dirent-ils en chœur

_ Si vous commencez à parler en même temps je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Je vous laisse.

Angélina prit congé, en nous saluant. George la retint un instant pour lui donner ce qui ressemblait à une carte de visite avec un numéro dessus, il ajouta que si elle souhaitait passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie elle n'avait qu'à composer ces numéros magiques…

Suite à se prémisse de séduction made in Weasley, Luna fit les présentations.

_ Ha c'est le fameux cousin ! Dit George

_ Je suis cousin, et bel et bien fameux jusque-là vous avez tout juste. Leur dis-je en leur tendant la main.

_ Effectivement ça ne peut qu'être lui. Murmura un des rouquins en jetant un clin d'œil à son autre moitié.

Ils adressèrent un accueil amical à Noémie, tout en la complimentant sur sa tenue, confirmant qu'ils avaient une parfaite maitrise des codes de séduction envers la gent féminine. Puis ils revinrent vers moi.

_ Dis Drago, on peut se tutoyer hein ?, tu n'aurais pas une ou deux photos compromettantes de Pansy par hasard ? Me demanda George.

_ Genre en couche-culotte ou avec un appareil dentaire, ou mieux avec des boutons et son nez d'origine ? Compléta Fred

_ Attendez on se connait à peine, et vous me demandez de ruiner la réputation de ma cousine ?!

« Copier et Coller » semblèrent s'offusquer.

_ On ne veut pas ruiner sa réputation !...Juste avoir un moyen de pression ! Tu ne sais pas comment c'est de bosser avec elle ! On l'adore y'a pas à dire….

_ Mais elle a parfois tendance à vouloir mener son monde à la baguette. Acquiesçais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans, une fois de plus, une parfaite synchronisation.

_ Je pourrai peut être avoir un petit quelque chose pour vous les gars.

_ Vraiment. Dirent-ils en chœur.

_ Dison que si un jour elle devient vraiment insupportable, parlez-lui de « la nuit de l'horreur » sa réaction devrait vous plaire, et au-delà de vos espérances.

_ Whoaaaaaaaa ! dirent-ils la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

Puis l'un des jumeaux, Fred ou George, je ne sais plus lequel des deux, me serra la main.

_ Prêts à trahir un membre de sa famille au bout de seulement 5 minutes…nous allons surement bien nous entendre !

Pansy arriva juste après ordonnant à tous de faire moins de bruit, Harry venant d'arriver en bas de la rue.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et tout le monde se positionna.

Puis elle se pencha vers moi.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de trahison ? Chuchota-elle.

_ Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et me pointa son ongle fraichement manucuré sous le nez.

_ J'ai entendu ce mot en vous rejoignant toi et les jumeaux ! Et crois moi je n'aime pas du tout ça !

Pansynator commença à faire son apparition, et là je regrettai vraiment d'avoir parlé aux jumeaux.

Je déglutis difficilement et lui sorti mon air le plus angélique, en lui soutenant que je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.

_ Et je te préviens si je sens quoique ce soit qui ressemble prêt ou de loin à une trahison, je lâche la bombe !

_ Hein ! Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu as juré de jamais en parler à personnes !

_ Ça ne dépend que de toi mon cher…

Des pas se firent entendre, et l'ombre sous la porte annonçait l'arrivée imminente du brun.

La serrure résista 1 minute avant de s'ouvrir, puis l'inspecteur Vincennes tout droit sorti de LA confidentiel entra dans l'appartement. Une légère tension flotta dans l'air, quand le brun le suivit.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'accompagne là-dedans. Dit-il.

Puis tout d'un coup la lumière se fit, accompagnée d'un bruyant mais jovial… « SURPRISE » collectif.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

POV Hermione

_SURPRISE !

Sans laisser le temps à mon frère de se remettre de la presque crise cardiaque qu'il venait de faire, je le décollai des bras de mon oncle dans lesquels il avait sauté, et le pris dans mes bras.

_ Joyeux anniversaire frérot !

Il se remit doucement de ses émotions et répondit à mon étreinte.

_ Houa c'est quoi tout ça ?

Je me retournai et désigna l'assemblée de la main.

_Ça ? Ba c'est ta soirée d'anniversaire !

_ Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?

_ Absolument ! Moi mais aussi Pansy, les jumeaux et tout le monde ici présent…tu ferais mieux de commencer !

Harry s'exécuta et je pus aller saluer mon oncle pendant qu'il commença son tour de piste.

Vêtus à la Colombo, en plus fringant tout de même, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur les deux joues.

_ Bien joué petit frelon ! Ça a de la gueule ta soirée !

_ Shhhhh pas de « petit frelon » ici ! Et merci ! Tu restes ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, appréciant l'ambiance et les invités. Son regard s'attarda sur une ou deux invitées plus précisément.

_ Oui je crois que je vais rester. Me dit-il en se débarrassant de son imper.

Il mit son bras autour de moi, et nous nous avancions vers le buffet.

_ Tien voilà ton Don !

_ Ron. Répondis-je mécaniquement pendant qu'il s'allumait un cigare.

_ Bonsoir Sirius. Engagea Ron en tendant une main amicale à mon oncle.

Sirius sembla jauger la main tendue, me regarda, puis la lui serra en portant son cigare à la bouche.

_ Heu désolé, mais pourriez-vous allez fumer sur la terrasse ?

_Ouch le faux pas_ !

Je regardais Ron abasourdi, décidément cette soirée lui montait à la tête.

Sirius lui se contenta de mettre sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, d'adopter une posture désinvolte un rien moqueuse, et de l'autre retira son cigare.

_ Mais bien sûr. Lui dit-il en lui soufflant la fumée dans la tronche.

Sur ce il s'éloigna, non sans me gratifier d'un regard éloquent en partant.

La soirée reprit de plus belle, la piste de danse qui s'était formée au salon, ne cessait de s'élargir. Les jumeaux alternaient les sons, passant du rock, de la pop, mais aussi de l'électro et les derniers tubes du moment.

Le buffet aussi se vidait progressivement, c'est pourquoi je demandai à mon petit ami de m'aider à refaire le plein.

Une fois le réassort effectué, Ron me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa le coin des lèvres.

Tout en me murmurant que j'étais la plus jolie de la soirée, il s'excusa pour l'histoire de la robe, et réitéra sa proposition de resto et soirée en amoureux le lendemain.

Heureuse je répondis par l'affirmative, avant de m'excuser et d'aller retrouver Pansy qui semblait bouder dans son coin.

Tout en rejoignant mon pilier, je lorgnai miss perfection et son blond, en mode amoureux transi sur la piste. Dans sa robe de soirée rose pâle, elle fessait sensation. Celle-ci était agrémentée d'un décolleté plongeant et d'une large fente sur le côté. A eux deux ils dégageaient plus de glamour que le tout-Hollywood un soir de cérémonie.

On aurait dit qu'ils tournaient une pub pour un parfum haut de gamme, ou les protagonistes n'ont qu'à sourire pour emballer le/la canon qui leur était destiné.

_Ça ou une pub pour Durex_….Pensais-je en observant l'attitude pleine d'assurance de Malfoy.

Reléguant mes pensées idiotes dans un recoin de ma tête, j'accostai ma brune préférée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas beauté fatale ?

Elle but son verre d'une traite, avant de me répondre.

_ Deux choses ! La première c'est qu'à ce rythme-là je ne serais jamais assez soûl pour espérer un trou noir demain au réveil ! Expliqua-t-elle en se resservant une bonne dose de ponch.

_ La seconde. Reprit-elle. C'est ça !

Le ça en question, se trouvait en face du doigt que pointait mon pilier.

Rousse, les yeux bleus, et les jambes anormalement longues, Ginny Weasley avait à première vue fait son entré depuis un petit moment, et avait eu l'insolence de s'accaparer le roi de la soirée pour une danse assez langoureuse.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ?

_ 22 minutes, 10 éclats de rire superficiel, 18 sourires ringards, 11 poses de racoleuse, et 3 danses insupportables environ !

Pansy était à bout de nerfs, et au bord des larmes. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de griefs envers la sœur de Ron, bien qu'un peu bizarre, elle ne n'avait jamais rien fait. Mais voir mon bout de femme si malheureuse, réveilla la guerrière qui sommeillait en moi.

_Et puis mon frère mérite mieux ! _

Soutenant à mort la cause « Panry » comme l'avait elle-même nommé Pansy. Je ne pouvais regarder ça sans agir. Redressant les épaules, je me tournais vers Pansy. Lui arrachant le verre des mains, je décrétai la situation urgente, lui fit un rapide briefing, et lui ordonna de se ressaisir.

Puis faisant fi de ses protestations, lui prit la main et l'entraina à la rencontre de nos deux danseurs.

Nous étions plantés toute deux devant eux, et le spectacle vu de près devait être un véritable supplice pour Pansy. Accrocher comme une moule à son rocher, Ginny était à deux doigts d'étouffer mon frère entre ses seins, étant plus grande que lui d'une bonne tête et demie.

Je me raclai la gorge pour leur signaler ma présence.

_ Ho Hermione ! Enfin te voilà !

_ Salut Ginny.

_ Mione ?

Harry, les lunettes de travers et l'air bien éméché, me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Encore merci Mione ! T'es la plus géniale !

Je le remerciai en lui assurant que je saurais m'en souvenir. Puis lui expliqua que sans Pansy, tout ceci aurait été vain, et que c'était grâce à elle et à son dévouement que nous avions pu lui offrir tout cela.

Harry m'assura qu'il n'en savait rien, avant de prendre à son tour la brune dans ses bras, en lui murmurant qu'il était ravi qu'elle ait fait ça pour lui, et que malgré les piques occasionnels qu'ils se lançaient, il n'imaginait pas un instant sa vie sans elle.

De quoi assurément rassurer ma meilleure amie, et lui redonner le sourire pour la soirée.

Voir plus, pensai-je en la voyant ému, retenir non sans mal ses larmes.

_ Je t'en prie. Lui dit-elle en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

Il se dégagea, mais garda néanmoins un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ginny renifla bruyamment, mais m'adressa un sourire faussement joyeux.

_ Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ou étais-tu ?

_ Vers le buffet en compagnie de ton frère.

_ Ha ba je ne le l'ai pas encore vu celui-là, ça explique tout. Rit-elle.

Sans le vouloir elle venait de me donner une bonne raison pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Pansy et Harry.

_ Et bien dans ce cas, arrangeons ça sur le champ. Justement ton frère s'étonnait de ne pas encore t'avoir vu. Lui répondis-je tout sourire, en lui prenant le bras.

_ Euh…Et bien oui, allons-y.

Ma meilleure amie m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant, je lui répondis par signe qu'elle avait intérêt à en profiter.

Puis voulant éloigner la tornade rousse qui menaçait de se réveiller sous la contrariété, j'accélérai le pas.

Nous quittions la piste de danse, toujours bras dessous bras dessus, à la recherche de Ron.

Je le trouvai enfin, il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, en même temps sourire-je avec tendresse, Ron ne s'éloigne presque jamais de la nourriture.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que ses collègues, chiants et rasoirs au possible, l'accompagnaient dans son grignotage intempestif.

_ Oh non, franchement Hermione, je préfère aller voir mon frère plus tard.

Pour une fois j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle, l'idée de supporter ses collègues était aussi alléchante que l'envie de visionner l'intégrale de Dallas avec mamy Granger.

Mais bon c'était ça, ou permettre à la rouquine de rejoindre mon frère, et donc de ruiner les plans de Pansy.

_Elle m'en devra une…_décrétai-je.

Soupirant discrètement j'amenai Ginny à Ron, et à contre cœur me mêla à la conversation…

_Mais c'est chiant, mais chiant…_

Cela faisait 10 minutes que j'étais planté là, à écouter les collègues de Ron parler boulot, inflation, et oh joie la critique littéraire de l'intégrale de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Etant dans l'impossibilité de m'échapper, à cause de Ron qui me demandais sans cesse mon avis, et pour ne pas permettre de donner une échappatoire à Ginny, qui était miraculeusement resté avec nous. Je me consolais du mieux que je le pouvais avec mon verre.

_ Son récit sur l'évolution du comportement social des babouins m'a totalement stupéfié.

_ Quel grand explorateur se Lockhart.

Au moment où je crus mourir d'ennuis mon pantalon vibra. Plus particulièrement ma poche arrière.

Je sortis mon téléphone et lus le message que je venais de recevoir.

*_La vie des babouins t'intéresse à ce point Granger ?_*

Surprise, mais ravie de la petite distraction qu'il m'apportait je cherchai Malfoy des yeux, tout en lui tapant ma réponse.

*_ Tu n'as pas idée… (J'espère que tu sauras saisir l'ironie de la chose) Mais pour être honnête en matière de primate j'en connais un rayon_*

Je le trouvais enfin, quelques secondes après l'envoi de mon message. Nonchalamment adosser contre un des canapés, les bras croisés, une main tenant son verre, l'autre s'amusant à faire tournoyer son portable. Son irrésistible sourire en coin collé sur le visage.

Il reçut mon message, et son sourire se fit plus prononcer à sa lecture.

Malgré moi, je regardai subjugué, ses doigts pianoter la réponse. Ses mains, ça m'arracha presque la gorge de l'admettre…oui même silencieusement, mais ses mains me fascinaient. Elégante et virile à la fois, elles étaient une divine invitation aux caresses…Mon regard remonta ensuite à ses avants bras. Je n'avais jamais trop fait attention, mais les avants bras de monsieur, laissaient apercevoir le jeu de ses muscles à chaque mouvement. Il devait être plus musclé que je ne le croyais.

Les vibrations de mon téléphone m'arrachèrent de ma rêverie, et rougissante je m'empressai de baisser le regard.

* _Tu parles de ton immersion parmi les singes adeptes du grand Lockhart ? (pour te paraphraser j'espère que tu sauras saisir l'ironie de la chose) ?...PS : tu rougis Grangie, je te fais de l'effet ?*_

_MEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDEEE EEEEEEEEE ! Non d'un jedi Hermione t'es vraiment nul ! Trouve une excuse vite !_

Agacée je vidai mon verre, pour me donner une constance, et tapai ma réponse.

* _Ce que je voulais dire sale petit prétentieux, C'est qu'il suffit de te voir rouler des mécaniques, et jouer au mâle dominant, pour comprendre les primates ! Tu exhiberais ton cul poilu partout en poussant des cris que ça n'en serait pas moins visible ! *_

Une fois le message envoyé, je relevai fièrement la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien, le défiant silencieusement de continuer sa provocation.

Un rire franc de sa part m'apprit qu'il avait reçu ma réponse.

Il me regarda, houssa un sourcil, et me montra le téléphone en gardant son sourire débile.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

*_ Mon cul poilu ? Vraiment Granger ?...et moi qui comptais jouer les chevaliers servant en venant te tirer de là…je crois que finalement je vais te laisser te débrouiller.*_

Dilemme. J'étais partagé entre ma honte récente et l'agacement qu'il faisait naitre en moi, et l'envie de m'éloigner du groupe d'intello barbant.

_ Tout à fait, le 6ème chapitre s'inspire bel et bien de son expérience avec les Abénaquis du Québec…

Bon ok je lui proposai une trêve et accepta son aide.

Il arriva moins d'une minute plus tard. Se présenta à la petite assemblée, et décréta qu'il s'excusait mais qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour mettre à profit l'ambiance de cette soirée.

Avant que quiconque eut le temps de lui répondre ou de protester dans le cas de Ron, nous étions sur la piste de danse.

_ Bon je suppose que je te dois des remerciements pour ce sauvetage hautement ironique ? Lui dis-je un peu sur la défensive, mais sincèrement reconnaissante tout de même.

_ Effectivement, mais je t'épargnerai la danse de la victoire qui m'obligerait à t'exhiber mon cul poilu. Approuva-t-il malicieusement.

Nous devions hausser le ton, pour nous comprendre. La musique et les rires qui fusaient autour de nous empêchant toute compréhension sans un minimum d'effort niveau décibel.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand Fred Weasley, coupa brutalement la musique, en criant un retentissant :

_ Que personne ne bouge !

_ Ne soyez pas inquiet los amigos ! Repris George. On a le plaisir de vous annoncer que la personne à

vos côtés est votre partenaire de jeu pour la soirée !

_ Inutile de tricher, ou d'aller chercher vos officiels, si vous n'êtes pas à côté de votre amoureux /se tant pis pour vous, au pire prenez le pour un signe du destin…Ajouta Fred en rigolant.

Ignorant le reste des explications fumeuses des Weasley, je jetai un regard paniqué autour de moi. Ron était toujours près du buffet, aussi abasourdi que moi par la nouvelle, il était dans l'incapacité de me rejoindre, pour ne pas participer au jeu d'une part, et parce qu'il était sûr de se faire rembarrer par ses frères s'il venait à ma rencontre. A ma gauche Gregory Goyle, boudiné dans son t-shirt mauve, il m'adressa un clin d'œil qui se voulait séducteur en essuyant la sueur qui s'écoulait à grosses gouttes de son front. A ma droite Drago Malfoy, Frais et élégant comme à son arrivé, qui jaugeai sa compagne de droite Michelle Ghost, plus communément appelé Mimi geignarde, Qui lui exposait fièrement son appareil dentaire et les boutons qui logeaient sur son front.

Il se tourna de mon côté, sa bouche tordu signe, d'une supplication muette.

_ Granger que ça te plaise ou non on fait équipe ! Je ne veux pas passer pour un lâcheur ! (Et se penchant vers moi pour plus de discrétion)…Et il est hors de question que je joue à quoi que ce soit avec miss chemin de fer à côté !

_ Pas de souci ! Je préfère encore un babouin au cul poilu, plutôt que l'énorme phacochère qui sut !

Intrigué, il se pencha sur le côté pour observer mon, heureusement, non partenaire de jeu.

_ Ça te garantit que tu gagnes au change !

Les animateurs de la soirée, eurent à nouveau notre attention lorsqu'ils énoncèrent le déroulement du premier jeu.

_ Bon alors pour commencer on va faire simple, on va vous donner à chacun un ballon…

_ A vous de l'éclater, vous choisissez le moyen que vous voulez, mais interdiction de prendre vos mains, et vous devez le faire ensemble !

Bon ça n'avait rien de bien sorcier…

_ Mais pour corser un peu le tout, on va compliquer un peu la tâche, à chaque fois que ce sablier…Ajouta Fred, en désignant l'objet du doigt… Arrivera à son terme, on demandera aux participants qui n'ont pas réussi à éclater leur ballon, d'enlever un vêtement.

_Ok là ça se corse…_

Géniale je vais devoir me désaper devant Malfoy si on n'arrive à venir à bout de ce foutu bout de plastique.

Je risquai un coup d'œil vers mon coéquipier, il se pinça l'arête du nez, et soupira. Intrigué je lui demandai ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

_ Regarde derrière toi, tu vas comprendre. Me dit-il lasse.

Noémie nous fixait, partagée entre l'indignation et la peur, son regard ne cessait de chercher celui de son cher et tendre, tandis que ses mains déchargeaient leur trop plein de stresse en déchiquetant sa serviette en papier.

_ Je crois que nous devrions déclarer forfait, notre participation au jeu n'a pas l'air de lui plaire…Et puis comment se fait-il qu'elle n'était pas vers toi ?

_ Elle et Parvati quelque chose, se sont trouvé plein d'atomes crochus, comme leur conversation ne nécessitait pas ma présence, je les ai laissé sur la terrasse. La suite tu la connais.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais, mais insistai néanmoins pour être sûr qu'il voulait le faire.

_ On est là pour s'amuser non ?...Et puis quoi ? Tu as peur de finir en petite tenue Granger ?

Oui, il avait mis le doigt dessus, bien sûr que je ne voulais pas finir en petite tenue. Mais ça jamais je ne lui avouerais.

_ Bien sûr que non Malfoy…Et puis qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais devoir finir en petite tenue ?

Lui demandais-je, en haussant un sourcil.

Son sourire en coin vient une fois de plus orner son visage, et il me tendit la main.

_ Faisons en sorte de ne pas en arriver là alors.

10 minutes plus tard, nous étions face à face, l'équivalent d'un ballon de foot en plastique bloqué entre nos deux abdomens.

Et déjà je sentais mes joues qui commençaient à se voiler de rouge. Etre proche du blond de cette façon me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Lui semblait trouver la situation amusante et ne cessait de ricaner. J'observais les autres participants, pour me donner une contenance et pour éviter de plonger dans ses yeux gris…

Je fus surprise de voir Pansy accompagné de Neville. Bon sang mais qu'avait elle fait de mon frère ? Je l'interrogeai du regard, elle souleva ses épaules, et articula silencieusement qu'elle m'expliquerait plus tard. Mon regard glissa naturellement vers Harry, pour voir avec qui il devait jouer. Lui avait hérité d'Angélina, bon ok je comprenais pourquoi Pansy prenait assez bien la chose. Angélina n'avait clairement aucune vue sur mon frère. Rassuré je poursuivais mon tour de piste.

Il y en avait des couples, Ginny était avec Dean, Mimi et Grégory en désespoir de cause s'étaient trouvé, Katie et Olivier, Colin et Sarah, Luna et Blaise indissociables en profitait pour danser, malgré l'absence de musique…

_ Bon vous êtes prêt ?

_ C'est parti ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ni une ni deux, Drago et moi nous nous employâmes du mieux possible, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

_ Bon Granger il va falloir que tu t'agrippes à mes épaules !

_ Quoi ?...Heu oui.

Gênée j'obtempérai, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, et comme il me le demanda par la suite je mis accrocha fermement. Il fit de même mais plaça ses bras autour de ma taille pour pouvoir exercer une certaine pression.

_ Prête ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Couinais-je.

Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais dans les bras d'un garçon ! Et puis il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique là-dedans…Mais sentir les épaules de Malfoy sous mes doigts me rendaient un peu nerveuses.

_En plus le bougre avait l'air d'être plutôt bien bâti… _

Et son odeur emplissait tout mon espace, il portait le même parfum que les jours précédents, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre un nom dessus…

_ Hey Grangie t'es avec moi ?...Le sablier est bientôt vide, je serais toi j'y mettrais un peu du mien…A moins que tu ne veuilles nous montrer à quoi ressemble ta culotte ? Ajouta-t-il taquin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me que je me ressaisisse.

Je cessai de jouer les timorées, et m'accrochai plus fermement à lui.

Un réflexe stupide nous fîmes détourner la tête, de peur que le ballon ne nous éclate au visage.

Une légère pression supplémentaire de sa part eut raison de notre ballon, il céda juste au moment où le sablier laissa tomber son dernier grain de sable.

On se trouva quelques secondes après comme deux cons, dans la même position, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les restes du ballon accroché sur nos vêtements.

Puis on se regarda et nous éclatâmes de rire.

_ Et ba c'était moins une. Me dit-il en se dégageant doucement

J'acquiesçais en souriant, me réjouissant de la mal chance des autres participants qui durent se décharger d'un vêtement.

_ J'aurais quand même dû faire durer un peu les choses, histoire de pouvoir me moquer de tes sous-vêtements.

_Il fait une fixette sur mes dessous ou quoi ?_

Je profitai du fait que plusieurs invités se rapprochèrent de nous pour pouvoir observer le ridicule de certains (notamment Blaise qui fit sensation avec son caleçon orné de poussin pailletés) nous offrant donc un rempart visuel entre nos conjoints et nous, pour me rapprocher du blond prétentieux, et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Dommage pour toi, mais je peux te garantir une chose, c'est que mes dessous donnent toutes sortes d'envies, sauf celle de se moquer.

Puis je le singeai et lui fit son habituel clin d'œil.

Fière de moi et ce petit retournement de situation, je quittai la piste la tête haute, laissant derrière moi, une fois n'est pas coutume, un Malfoy bouche bée aux joues légèrement roses.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

POV Drago :

C'est un Potter passablement ivre, la démarche lourde, et l'haleine chargée qui s'accouda au buffet auprès duquel je me trouvais.

_ Drago est-ce que tu sais que Ginny à un tatouage à l'intérieur de la cuisse ?

_humm…Heu Potter je suis derrière toi, c'est à Weasley que tu parles, son frère.

Il y eut un moment de silence, l'air se chargea de tension, puis soudainement Harry sembla réaliser l'énormité de sa boulette.

Affublé de bas résille sous son boxer, 2 chapeaux d'anniversaires autour du torse en guise de poitrine, et ses oreilles de lapin visé sur le crâne, Potter était au summum de sa forme.

Avant qu'il n'arrive j'avais eu le droit, pour mon plus grand plaisir, à une petite discussion avec le rouquin de Granger.

Les 6 minutes que nous avions passées ensemble, oui j'avais fait le compte, m'avais convaincue du bien fondé de mon ressenti à son sujet. Un mec gentil, mais qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard…

Il m'avait servie le speech du gars cool, qui ne se prend pas la tête, mais qui dès qu'il en a l'occasion expose sa réussite plus ou moins subtilement… Mais mon moment préféré reste celui, ou il m'a exposé à quel point son couple avec « miss-je-monte-sur-mes-grand-chevaux » respirait l'harmonie.

_Pff je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que sa petite amie m'a plus ou moins allumé avec ses sous-entendus…_

En même temps elle a bien géré le truc la Granger…

Bref, et puis il ne me la faisait pas à moi, j'avais bien vu que pendant tout le déroulement du jeu, il avait les mâchoires tellement serrées que je crus qu'il allait se faire un blocage le con.

Reléguant mes divagations au second plan, je me reconcentrai sur le moment présent, et donc à la mort imminente du jeune Potter.

_ Comment ça un tatouage ? Quel tatouage ? ET comment tu le sais ? s'écria Ron.

_...

_Un tatouage ? Quelqu'un a parlé de tatouage ?...A oui, et bien c'est elle qui m'en a parlé, mais j'ai pas regardé jte l'jure !

Potter releva les mains, et tel le saint pour lequel il voulait se faire passer, fixa son interlocuteur sans ciller, en répétant inlassablement « jte l'jure »

_ Mouais…Bon je vais voir où en est Hermione. Décréta Weasley au bout d'une minute.

Il partit marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.

_Ouf on peut dire que j'ai eu chaud.

Harry se retourna, s'assit sur le buffet, écrasant les saucisses cocktails au passage.

_ Tu peux le dire…Alors ce tatouage ? Lui demandai-je curieux.

Il sourit bêtement, remis ses lunettes droites, et me répondit :

_ Un tribal…il ressemble à rien le truc si tu veux mon avis.

_ Et comment tu en es venu à le voir ?

_ J'ai rien eu à faire ! C'est elle qui a voulu me le montrer…la classe hein ?

_ Et comment ! Approuvais-je en tapant dans la main.

On parla encore quelques minutes, du moins j'essayais, difficile de suivre les paroles et la logique d'un Potter bourré.

Colin nous rejoint, bouteille à la main, appareil photo dans l'autre. Sa devise de la soirée « Un cliché, une gorgée ! » et des photos il en avait prise…

_ Dis Drago, j'ai proposé à ta copine de faire une photo d'elle avec Parvati sous la douche, et elle m'a envoyé bouler.

_ Et ça t'étonnes ?

_ Ba un peu, elle m'a dit aussi de voir avec toi si y'avais moyen de s'arranger.

_ Non je ne crois pas, les seuls yeux qui ont le droit de voir ma copine sous la douche ce sont les miens.

Colin était déçu, mais je ne pouvais que comprendre.

_ Par contre j'ai entendu dire, que Weasley voulait une photo de tout le monde dans sa chambre et son bureau.

_ Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas y aller ?

_ Il a changé d'avis crois-moi.

C'est sur mes conseils avisés que Colin prit congé, demandant à tous ceux qu'il croisait qui était partant pour de nouvelles photos.

Je savourais le moment, quand Potter me demanda justement pourquoi ma compagne n'était pas à mes côtés.

Je lui expliquai brièvement qu'après l'épisode du jeu avec sa sœur j'avais subi la rancune du siècle.

Non contente de me retaper une crise de nerfs, Noémie m'avait en plus humilié avec son attitude des plus puérils.

Une fois notre jeu terminé, avec Hermione, nous avions rejoint nos moitiés. Si pour ma collègue tout se passa correctement, pour moi en revanche se fut long, très long.

J'avais même dû descendre dans la rue pour la calmer, et pour étouffer ses cris.

Puis nous étions rentrés, j'avais cru l'incident clos, mais c'était sans compter la rancœur de Noémie.

Alors que Granger dansait avec Luna et Blaise, ma chère et tendre déambulant autour de la piste, trébucha accidentellement et déversa le contenu de son verre sur le pantalon de sa « rivale ».

Les excuses répétées et l'air angélique de Noémie convainquent tout le monde que l'incident était tout sauf volontaire, mais je connaissais la belle mieux que personne.

Bizarrement, Granger prit assez bien la chose, lui assurant que ce n'était rien, et que prévoyante, elle avait toujours une tenue de rechange.

Elle me rejoignit peu de temps après, me devançant elle s'excusa mais réitéra les propos qu'elle m'avait tenue dehors. Elle avait pris mon implication dans le jeu pour un manque de respect, et pour le coup c'était à moi de m'excuser.

J'avais presque recraché mon verre sous le coup de la surprise.

_ Elle danse avec Parvati. Répondis-je finalement au brun.

Lorgnant la piste, pour confirmer mes propres dires, je vidai mon verre quand « Unbelievable » d'EMF résonna dans les enceintes.

Mon regard accrocha, au bout de quelques secondes, une silhouette parfaitement moulée dans une robe noire. De longues jambes fuselées bougeaient gracieusement, accentuant le déhanché de la demoiselle. Remontant les yeux, et comme tout homme qui se respecte, je considérai sa chute de rein et le maintien de son buste…et ne trouva rien à redire.

Quand une mèche bouclée fit son apparition sur le décolleté dans le dos, je m'aperçus que je venais de passer une minute à mater Granger.

La diablesse ne remarquait rien, et continuait de bouger et de rire avec Pansy, qui avait rejoint ses amies.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle est plus que jolie Granger._

Sexy même me corrigeai-je en la voyant exagérer le mouvement de ses hanches.

_ Tout ce passe bien les kids ?

Le grésillement désagréable du micro me sorti de ma transe, secouant la tête et vérifiant que Noémie n'avait rien remarqué, je me concentrai sur les jumeaux.

_ Bon si vous voulez bien reformer les équipes, on va passer au jeu suivant.

_ Ne nous regarde pas comme ça Blaise, on te promet que tu garderas le bas cette fois…

On suivit les instructions et nous nous replacions comme tout à l'heure en face l'un de l'autre.

Sauf que cette fois, rien n'était coincé entre nous, mais une pomme pendue à un fil se trouvait à hauteur de notre nez.

J'espérais que personne ne me demanderait d'expliquer les règles, j'en étais parfaitement incapable.

La présence si proche d'Hermione me grisait un peu, et sa robe ne cessait d'aimanter mes yeux.

_ Ça risque de ne pas plaire du tout à ta chérie ça.

Je vis ses lèvres remuer, mais le temps de réaction jusqu'à mon cerveau fut multiplié par 3, au minimum.

_ Hein ?...Ha ba c'est pas grave y'a pas mort d'homme non plus.

_ Tout de même on va devoir manger cette pomme de la même façon que le jeu de tout à l'heure.

Alors là oui ça allait poser problème.

Mais encore une fois mon cerveau joua les judas de bas étages, et au lieu de penser aux conséquences et aux histoires avec Noémie, il ne pensa qu'à profiter de la situation.

_ 3…2…1

_C'est parti !

Nul besoin de permission cette fois, nos mains se repositionnaient d'elles-mêmes à leur place de toute à l'heure.

Mais contrairement au jeu précédent, où nos visages étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, là je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue, et son odeur, framboise cette fois, emplis tout l'espace.

Nos deux bouches luttaient pour enfin accrocher le fruit. Avec à chaque fois le risque de se frôler malgré nous…Enfin malgré nous, j'avoue devoir me faire violence pour reculer mes lèvres au dernier moment…

Je la regardai, un peu confus, ces joues étaient rouges et ses grands yeux si expressifs me dévisageaient .Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration soutenue, il m'était impossible d'en faire abstraction.

_Bon sang si nous restions comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'allais faire une grosse bêtise._

_ Heu on va faire par étapes, je bloque le fruit et tu craques… enfin tu croques ! puis on inverse, ça te va ?

_ Heu oui, on fait comme ça.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et bloquai la pomme entre mon cou et mon menton.

Elle souffla un coup, puis croqua.

Mon sang commençait à s'échauffer, bon sang il fallait vite finir ce jeu, sinon je ne répondais plus de rien.

Je m'encourageai mentalement quand vin mon tour d'aller chercher le fruit.

Fermant les yeux pour plus de sureté, je préférai retenir ma respiration avec, pour être doublement sûr.

2 minutes après mon calvaire prit fin. Nous n'avions pas gagné, la différence de taille jouant en notre défaveur.

Mais je m'en fichai, si ce jeu n'avais duré ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, j'aurais enlevé Granger et lui aurait fait toute sortes de choses…choses peu convenable entre deux amis…

**Voilà ! y a du rapprochement dans l'air…**

**Ils ont fait des progrès nos deux handicapés sentimentaux non ? ca mérite un peu d'encouragement, ils sont paresseux en ce moment )**

**Comme d'hab' si l'envie vous prend, je suis preneuse de tout avis, bon ou mauvais !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**J'ai un retard de 5 jours sur mon planning, mais en relisant la semaine dernière je me suis rendu compte que j'avais merdé, et laissé une boulette qui faisait contre sens à tout ce que j'avais prévu jusque-là…j'ai donc du réécrire toute une partie du chapitre !**

**Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit bel et bien fini ! Je vous laisse à bientôt !**

Chapitre 6 :

L'Apologie du n'importe quoi.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**POV : Drago**

**2H du matin :**

L'ambiance battait toujours son plein, de mon côté aussi…mais malheureusement ce n'était pas à coup de rire et d'alcool. Non moi j'avais le visage crispé de colère de ma chère et tendre en visu, et à la place de la musique, je ne percevais que des brides de cris et couinement des plus agaçants…mais je me gardais bien de le lui faire remarquer, je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

Nous étions dans le couloir, Noémie tenait à préserver les apparences, et à ne pas que notre nouvelle dispute de la soirée s'ébruite parmi les invités. Sur ce dernier point j'étais d'accord.

_ Me ridiculiser ainsi !...L'accroche de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffi ?!Et puis c'est quoi ces jeux ! On n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi puéril !

_ Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai en rien voulu te blesser, ce ne sont que des jeux ma chérie ! Il n'y a rien de sérieux ! Lui répondis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez sous la contrariété.

_ Ose me dire que tu n'y as pas pris de plaisir ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_Dison que j'aurais pu prendre encore plus de plaisir…_

Mais ça aussi je ne vais pas lui dire, je ne vais pas laisser un petit moment d'égarement gâcher ma soirée, et accessoirement mon couple…

_ Bon je vais me répéter une fois de plus parce qu'apparemment les 6 fois précédente m'ont servie à rien. Lui dis-je acerbe.

Je pris une légère inspiration et tentai de clôturer un débat plus que stérile.

_ Je n'ai fait que m'amuser, et qui plus est avec une amie dont le petit copain nous regardait ! Nous sommes là pour un anniversaire, c'est l'occasion de rire et de se détendre ! Tu pourrais peut être en profiter si tu ne passais ton temps à me chercher des noises.

Elle me scruta, impassible, semblant se demander si elle devait ou non accorder du crédit à mes propos.

Elle arrangea sa coiffure et réajusta sa robe, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et semblèrent incapables de fixer quelque chose ou les miens, ils papillonnaient d'un endroit à un autre toute les 2 secondes, me donnant un instant le tournis.

Je me lamentais intérieurement lorsque qu'en fixant ses yeux, deux perles ambrées se rappelèrent à ma mémoire.

Bon il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse, je devais arrêter de penser à Granger comme ça ! Je venais de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver un nouveau boulot, et ma compagne avait sacrifié sa vie à New York pour me suivre. Je n'allais pas laisser une pulsion transformer ma vie en remake tout pourri de Dawson !

Non il fallait que je remédie vite fait à tout….ce truc.

Et donc pris d'une impulsion nouvelle…à ce rythme je vais bientôt devoir enterrer le froid et imperturbable Malfoy, je pris le visage de Noémie en coupe, et l'embrassai avec toute l'envie et la frustration que Granger avait fait naitre en moi.

D'abord surprise, elle répondit néanmoins à mon étreinte quelques secondes plus tard.

Ses lèvres s'accordèrent aux miennes, et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'avais besoin de plus, il fallait que je décharge toute la tension accumulée, nous étions seuls dans ce couloir et l'ascenseur me semblait être l'endroit propice pour ça.

Je lui fis part de mon envie en collant mon bassin au sien, et en approfondissant notre baiser.

Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à son cou, puis je caressais ses épaules tout en traçant un sillon de baiser de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle me stoppa avant que mes doigts ne s'enroulent autour de sa chevelure. Le souffle cour elle m'expliqua que ce n'était pas le moment , qu'elle redoutait de ce que les autres allaient penser, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y retourner débraillé.

Dire que j'étais déçu aurait été un euphémisme. J'étais un véritable mélange de désappointement et d'insatisfaction.

Noémie se calla dans mes bras, et m'embrassa doucement avant de m'offrir un sourire d'excuse.

_ Je t'aime, je m'excuse pour la scène que je viens de te faire, cela ne se reproduira plus…mais s'il te plait ne me fais plus jamais subir ça.

_ Et toi ne me laisse plus jamais en plan comme ça ! Grognais-je.

_ C'est la deuxième fois en plus ! Rajoutai-je pour bien lui faire comprendre mon ressentie.

_ Désolé mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne choisis pas les bons moments et les bons endroits.

Je soufflai de dépit, essaya de contenir ma colère et lui répondis sèchement.

_ Cela risque de t'étonner mais il n'y a pas que dans ton lit et le soir qu'on peut passer de bons moments.

Elle accusa le coup, conservant malgré tout son sourire, puis elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, avant de se diriger vers l'appartement.

Je me recomposai un visage neutre, et tentai de balayer mes pensées noires.

Bon ba la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'avais réussi à éviter une belle guerre, et bien que coupé en plein élan j'avais pu en parti laissée cour à mes envies, me vidant par la même occasion de toutes pensées dérangeantes.

C'est donc confiant et empli d'un entrain nouveau, que je pénétrai dans l'antre de la belette.

Ce fut comme si nous nous étions jamais absentés, mise à part la baisse du niveau de ponch et le vide des plateaux de petits fours, rien n'avait bougé.

Harry toujours vêtu de son grotesque accoutrement vagabondait de groupe en groupe scandant des brides de mots à son jour de gloire, Blaise s'était trouvé un acolyte à chapeau et imper retro et fumait le cigare, du moins il essayait…entre deux toussotements il lui arrivait parfois de porter le tube marron à ses lèvres…

Sa compagne elle, loin de s'ennuyer mettait son talent à profit en agrémentant chaque invité, d'un tatouage personnalisé.

Ma cousine vint à notre rencontre avec un des jumeaux, en nous informant que le dessert allait bientôt être servi.

Le bruit sourd d'une chute, suivi d'un éclat de rire sur notre droite, m'obligea à tourner la tête.

Un des copier-coller, essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, prenant appui sur une Granger morte de rire, qui dû se pencher plus que la bienséance l'y autorisait, pour aider se pauvre bougre…M'offrant au passage une vue dégagée sur le derrière de ses cuisses…

_OH Putain…_

_Re bonjour frustration !_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

POV : Hermione

**03h du matin :**

_ Comment ça un gâteau spécial ?

J'étais tranquillement en train de danser avec mon pilier, quand Fred et George étaient venus quérir notre aide pour « l'évènement phare de la soirée » comme ils nous l'avaient expliqué.

D'après ce que j'avais compris ils avaient prévu un cadeau bien précis pour mon frère, qui réjouirait, ils l'assuraient, tous les hommes présents ce soir.

_ Ba oui on a demandé à un ami à nous, spécialiste dans l'art délicat de la danse athlétique moderne…

_ Un club de strip tease quoi ! Coupa Pansy.

_ Ne dénigre pas l'effort et le talent qu'il faut pour assurer un show de deux heures en talons aiguille ma belle ! Crois nous ces filles ont du mérite !

Fred hocha vivement la tête aux commentaires de son frère.

Je me décidai à intervenir, afin d'éviter un débat qui s'annonçait houleux.

_ Bon avant que vous ne vous décidiez à monter un syndicat, et avant que tu ne les réduises en pâtée pour chiens. Expliquai-je en me tournant vers Pansy. Nous pourrions peut être en finir et aller chercher ce fameux gâteau non ?

_ Ouais allons-y, nous avons demandé au livreur de nous apporter le « colis » aux alentours de 3h00. Expliqua Fred.

_ On a juste besoin que vous nous ouvriez les portes, et que vous nous aidiez dans l'ascenseur. Compléta George.

On leur assura notre aide, bien à contre cœur pour ma BFF, mais bon elle ne voyait pas comment expliquer un refus.

_ Ca va aller. La rassurai-je pendant que les deux autres retournaient à leur platine pour préparer le prochain morceau.

_ Dis-moi comment tu réagirais si une pouffiasse imbibée d'autobronzant se trémoussait en sous vêtement devant l'homme que tu aimes, et sous tes yeux ?! Répliqua-t-elle.

_...

_Bon ok tu marques un point, mais franchement, le cerveau de mon frère flotte actuellement dans de la vodka aromatisée de ponch, tu crois vraiment qu'il va être en mesure d'apprécier le spectacle et d'en garder le moindre souvenir ? Argumentai-je en désignant du pouce Harry qui les oreilles de lapin fièrement dressé et un de ses bas résilles troués, chantait Elevation de U2 à tue-tête en mimant un solo de triangle…oui de triangle.

_Bizarrement savoir qu'il a été adopté à quelques fois du bon… _

_ Peut-être bien…n'empêche que je vais la surveiller de près la danseuse de mes deux !...Regarde comme il est sexy ce con ! Elle va le vouloir c'est sûr !

J'acceptais beaucoup de choses, et étais souvent d'accord avec mon pilier, mais entendre dire que le truc à lunettes qui me servait de frère était sexy ça j'avais du mal à le comprendre.

Je retins un virulent « berk » de protestation et me contentai d'afficher discrètement une grimace de dégout.

Les jumeaux nous rejoignirent deux minutes après, George prit Pansy par le bras, tandis que Fred s'agrippa à mon cou en se déhanchant sur la musique, tout en me guidant vers la sortie.

Le rire commença à me gagner lorsque que Fred tenta une cabriole et se retrouva les 4 fers en l'air.

Mais quand son verre se retrouva sur son visage j'explosai littéralement.

Il me tendit ses bras, et essuyant mes larmes je répondis à sa demande muette.

En nous redressant je remarquai que quelques têtes s'étaient tourné vers nous, tous souriaient voir applaudissaient la maladresse du rouquin. Mais parmi tous ses visages, un seul retint mon attention.

Les yeux si caractéristiques de Malfoy étaient posés sur moi, me renvoyant directement trois quarts d'heure avant, lors du jeu de la pomme…

Je me demandais si lui aussi avait senti le truc qui semblait crépiter entre nous ? Pour ma part sa présence m'avait réellement bouleversé. Ses mains, son odeur j'avais plus ou moins pris sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraitre, mais le sentir si prêt…Et surtout l'intensité de son regard…j'avais eu l'impression d'être une proie faible et de choix devant un prédateur hors pair. Pendant une minute j'avais même cru que Drago Malfoy allait m'embrasser… et lors des 3 autres qu'avait duré le jeu je ne désirais rien d'autre qu'il le fasse…

J'avais beau me fustiger, me répéter que l'alcool me montait à la tête, et que ce n'était rien d'autre que des divagations de passages, quand il me fixait de cette façon je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir nerveuse et vaguement hypnotisée.

_Bon sang une gueule pareille ça ne devrai pas être autorisé…_

_ Ya pas à dire je sais comment assurer mes sorties !

Le commentaire de mon ami me ramena sur terre, et je me reconcentrai sur lui, ainsi que sur le but de notre mission.

_ Totalement…Allez nous avons un binoclar et une bande de chacals à combler…Lui rappelais-je en l'aidant à le remettre debout.

Il salua la foule tel un roi et une révérence plus tard m'accompagna dehors.

Je profitai de l'air frais du dehors pour me remettre les idées en place, les jumeaux et Pansy s'occupais du…colis.

_ La demoiselle vient juste de se placer à l'intérieur. Nous expliqua le chauffeur de la camionnette.

Pansy examina le gâteau, puis soucieuse elle lui demanda.

_ Heu mais elle ne risque pas d'étouffer la dedans ? Y'a pas beaucoup de place quand même.

_ Non c'est fait pour, et puis elle attend le dernier moment pour monter.

George acquiesça aux propos de ce dernier, puis rajouta qu'en plus la « surprise » était certainement souple.

_ Soyez sans crainte mademoiselle elle a toute la place qu'il lui faut, et bien plus encore. Conclut notre livreur en s'esclaffant.

Rassuré Pansy attendit néanmoins d'être dans l'ascenseur pour toquer contre la paroi de la boite.

_Tout va bien là-dedans ?

Un murmure étouffé lui apprit que tout oui tout allait pour le mieux.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, les jumeaux nous demandèrent de rester ici 2 min avec la surprise, histoire de leur laisser le temps de préparer Harry.

Ni une ni deux, la brunette à mes côtés oublia son côté mère Térésa et ressortit la panoplie de Pansynator, elle colla sa bouche sur le dessus de la boite, et demanda à la jeune fille enfermée, si elle pouvait éviter un show trop langoureux, tout en lui déconseillant fortement de toucher Harry au-delà des épaules et du haut de ses genoux.

_ T'exagères pas un peu là ? Franchement tu ne veux pas la laisser faire son travail tranquille. La sermonnai-je.

_ Si bien sûr, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ait bien compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et que si elle comptait continuer à marcher sur ses deux jambes elle avait intérêt à suivre ses conseils à la lettre ! Acheva Pansy en criant au travers de la paroi.

Je perçu une réponse qui ressembla à un vague « tombe toujours sur des cas…changer de boulot….cingle et névrosée »

Je me fis la promesse intérieure de lui donner un bon pourboire histoire de corriger l'animosité de Pansy.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que je n'ai le temps d'engueuler ma meilleure amie. Luna nous annonça que tout était prêt et que nous pouvions amener le paquet.

_ Pff ils sont drôles les jumeaux, ce n'est pas hyper lourd, mais bon ils pourraient nous aider.

A nous 3, perché sur nos talons ont avait un peu de mal, même Luna n'abordait plus son sourire rêveur, quant à Pansy, elle criait au scandale et à l'injustice de devoir se casser le dos pour souffrir 5 minutes plus tard.

On avait péniblement fait 1 mètre lorsque deux paires de bras virent à notre rescousse.

_ Besoin d'aide les filles.

Blaise. C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. On répondit par l'affirmative, puis en tournant la tête je vis Malfoy qui s'approchait.

_ Laisse je m'en occupe. Il accompagna ses mots en se plaçant dernière moi et déposa sa main droite sur ma taille de façon à m'écarter doucement.

J'obtempérai sans le quitter des yeux, la bouche ouverte… Comme une parfaite gourde quoi.

Harry était assis sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Il riait et plaisantait avec Colin qui le mitraillait de photo, mais je pouvais voir à ses joues rouges et à sa façon de se gratter le cuir chevelu, qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, depuis qu'il était gosse mon frère détestait être le centre de l'attention. Quand il tourna son regard vers moi, je lui envoyai un clin d'œil complice. Le pauvre n'arriva pas à y répondre, trop de vodka pour lui assurer de bon réflexe, il abandonna la bataille après 3 essais infructueux de clignement d'yeux synchronisé.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et le gâteau fut avancé.

_ Harry de notre part à tous ! Joyeux anniversaire !

La foule repris en chœur la phrase des jumeaux, et avec un ensemble quasi parfait, le fameux chant d'anniversaire fut entamé.

A la fin du chant, une pluie de confettis inonda la pièce, à la grande joie de Ron qui m'avait rejoint.

Les premières notes de Fever de Peggy Lee se firent entendre, et le haut du gâteau s'ouvrit dans un nuage de fumée et de paillettes.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, je cherchai la danseuse des yeux, et ne la trouvai pas. Me reconcentrant sur le gâteau, je vis deux petites mains s'agripper sur le rebord, puis une tête immergée.

Rousse aux beaux yeux bleus, la jeune fille se décida finalement à sortir et s'assit avec élégance sur le haut de la boite.

Mise à part la musique, aucun bruit ne vint perturber le show. C'était même le contraire, un silence religieux régnait en maitre. Il faut dire que la surprise était de taille, la danseuse n'était pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé. Elle était petite… naine serait même un terme plus approprié.

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule sous le choc, les jumeaux en tête ne cessaient de la fixer les yeux ronds. Puis reprenant leurs esprits ils commencèrent à s'engueuler.

_ Heu c'était prévu comme ça ? Me questionna Ron en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Je ne crois pas…Mais Harry semble s'y faire. Lui répondis-je en voyant mon frère se prêter au jeu.

En effet, gêné au début, il commençait à se détendre, et lorsque que la demoiselle lui tendit les bras pour qu'il puisse l'aider à descendre, il s'exécuta dans la seconde.

Une fois à terre, loin de se laisser démonter par la surprise du public, la stripteaseuse commença à retirer un des voiles de sa tenue de princesse du désert, dévoilant ses jambes. Elle leva les bras vers Harry, et hilare celui-ci l'installa sur ses genoux.

L'ambiance se réchauffa progressivement, quelques invités se mirent même à applaudir.

Puis quand, debout sur les jambes de mon frère, l'artiste enleva le haut exposant son soutien-gorge, ce fut le signal pour que tous les mâles présents se réveillent, et ne se mettent à crier, rire, et soutenir la demande du déshabillage complet.

Une fois son buste totalement à nu, la danseuse agrippa de ses petites mains la tignasse de mon frère et frotta son visage entre ses seins.

Les lunettes et les oreilles de lapin complétement de travers, mon frère sorti de sa douce prison, en nous gratifiant d'un franc sourire et de ses deux pouces levés en signe victoire.

Inquiète je regardai Pansy, prête à présider une cellule de crise, mais à ma plus grande surprise, elle prenait bien la chose, allant même jusqu'à applaudir sa rivale.

Le show dura encore quelques minutes, avant que la « flamboyante Angie » comme elle se fût présentée, ne quitte la scène sous une véritable ovation.

Une fois Angie remerciée et payée, les jumeaux nous rejoignirent Ron et moi.

_ C'est toi qui as mal géré !

_ Tu plaisantes ?! On a traité par mail, et qui a écrit « petite surprise » ?

_ Mais qui à préciser « show qui sorte de l'ordinaire possibilité rikiki » ?

_ Budget ! Je parlais du budget !

Ca continua le temps que je finisse mon 6 ème verre, autant dire pas longtemps...

L'alcool commençait à se faire sentir, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas judicieux de poursuivre, ni de boire tout cour, mais étrangement cette réalité m'apparaissait le lendemain, jamais le soir même…

_ Au lieu de vous engueuler, vous devriez peut être vous mettre d'accord pour savoir qui va ranger la merde que vous avez semée chez moi ?!

L'immersion de mon petit ami dans la dispute, provoqua une trêve dans la guéguerre fraternelle.

Fred et George se concertèrent visuellement avant de se sourire, et de répondre en même temps.

_ Toi bien sûr !

_ Quoi ? Mais j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas…

_ Hermione pitié déride un peu monsieur grincheux. Le coupa Fred

_ Un peu plus et il va aller se plaindre dans les jupes de maman. Compléta George.

Je leur adressai un sourire complice, et entrainai de force mon petit ami sur la piste de danse.

Une fois éloigné de ses frères, Ron se détendis un peu. Il abandonna son air boudeur, au profit, plus plaisant, du sourire enfantin que j'aimais tant chez lui.

Ses mains ne quittèrent pas ma taille, et avec l'alcool ingurgité, je commençai peu à peu à sombrer dans l'allégresse et la désinhibition totale.

J'amplifiai donc le mouvement de mes hanches, et dansai langoureusement contre lui…Du moins c'est ce que j'espérai, en vraie à ce moment je devais avoir la sensualité d'un Rocky Balboa sur le ring.

Oui mon talent de danseuse est proportionnel à mon état de sobriété.

Mais loin de me laisser démonter par le manque d'enthousiasme de mon chéri, je l'agrippai par le col de la chemise, et le forçai à m'embrasser.

Bon ok forcé était peut être un terme exagéré. Il y répondit avec plaisir, mais je sentais que le monde autour de nous, ne le mettait pas à l'aise…Ca et le fait que lui était sobre.

_ J'ai envie de toi. Lui murmurai-je tendrement.

Il me regarda gentiment, plia les genoux de sorte d'avoir sa tête bien en face de la mienne, et me répondit doucement.

_ Crois-moi ma puce je ne serai pas contre, surtout dans cette tenue…Dit-il en lorgnant mes jambes. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en état…Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes, et…

Blablabla…J'ai décroché.

Je ne sais plus trop à quel moment, ni pourquoi j'en suis arrivé à faire abstraction des mots qui sortaient de la bouche de l'homme que j'aimais...Mais voilà je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. C'est en voyant les yeux bleus de Ron me fixer, que je commençai à m'éloigner. L'azur de ses iris se transforma en tempête argentée…Je mis un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que je faisais un transfère Malfoynien.

J'essayais de retrouver l'intensité que j'avais perçue dans les yeux de Malfoy chez mon petit ami.

Ce n'était pas bien, je n'aimais pas ce je faisais, Drago et Ron étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, je n'avais pas à les comparer…

Mais la question qui s'imposa à mon esprit, c'est pourquoi ?...Pourquoi diable Malfoy venait s'incruster dans les yeux de mon copain ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

POV : Drago

**4h00 du matin : **

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Promis. Lundi soir toi moi diner avec ta tante. Confirmai-je en masquant du mieux que je le pus mon air dépité.

Suite au soufflage de bougies version Weasley, Noémie avait émis le souhait de rentré.

Inutile de préciser que ce qui amusait les Weasley n'étaient pas du tout à son gout, et pour mon confort sentimental j'avais évité de trop applaudir et surtout de regarder le show de trop prêt.

J'étais donc en train d'attendre en bas, avec elle que son taxi ne vienne la chercher.

Par chance elle n'avait trop rien dit, quand je lui ai dit que je comptais rester jusqu'au bout. Le souvenir de nos précédentes disputes devait y être pour beaucoup.

Je savais que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle de me laisser seul ici avec les filles et l'alcool.

Il était évident qu'elle prenait sur elle, et qu'elle cherchait à me montrer qu'elle faisait des efforts. Je lui montrai que j'appréciais en l'embrassant tendrement, et en lui accordant un diner avec madame Soleil…

Je la rassurai ensuite en lui disant que je tenais à elle, et qu'en 3 ans à New York je n'avais jamais fauté. Je fis taire cette petite voix intérieure qui me rappela qu'un New York il n'y avait pas Granger.

Le taxi arriva, un dernier baissé, et une dernière recommandation plus tard, Noémie parti.

J'attendis que le taxi est tourné au coin de la rue pour remonter les marches du perron, et retourner à la fête.

J'avais quitté des gens éméchés, gais mais capable d'entretenir une conversation et de se tenir droit.

Là je retrouvais une bande de primates ou une classe de maternelle au choix.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Blaise avait son pantalon sur les épaules et sa chemise rentrée dans son boxer à canard…

Pansy, pied nue, dansait un disco endiablé avec Neville Machin-chose.

Avant que je ne puisse continuer mon tour de piste, Luna se présenta devant moi.

Contrairement à sa moitié, elle avait gardé toute sa lucidité…enfin le peu qu'elle avait à l'état naturel.

_ Serpent.

_ …

_ Jt'en pris appel moi Drago. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je commençais à comprendre qu'avec Luna il ne fallait justement pas chercher à comprendre.

Elle rigola à mon commentaire, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

Je fus décontenancé par cet engouement affectif, mais ne laissai rien paraitre.

_ Bon si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu me parles de serpent ? Lui demandais-je histoire de reprendre le cours des choses.

_ J'ai envie de gribouiller sur des toiles humaines ce soir, je dessine le truc qui représente au mieux la personne selon moi. Expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

_ Et je te fais penser à un serpent…tu m'en vois flatté.

_ Tu peux, le serpent est un animal très noble. Dans beaucoup de culture il représente le savoir, la sagesse mais aussi la guérison. Le côté solitaire et dangereux te correspond tout autant, comme pour lui on sent une ambiguïté chez toi, comme si tu pouvais à la fois être protecteur ou chasseur.

Tout en récitant son monologue, la jolie blonde, prit la liberté de se saisir de mon avant-bras gauche, et de son autre main traça les contours d'un reptile à l'aide d'un feutre spécial.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde appréciait Luna, même si au premier abord elle pouvait passer pour une folle, personne ne n'avait jamais autant mis à nu…

_ Voilà. Dit-elle en admirant son dessin.

J'avais un serpent enroulé sur lui-même sur toute la longueur de mon avant-bras. Je n'étais pas du genre tatouage, mais je devais avouer, que si un jour j'en faisais un je choisirais celui-là.

Je gratifiai Luna d'un grand sourire, et d'un merci sincère.

Elle balaya mes remarques et compliment d'un geste de la main, avant de presser ma main de la sienne.

Elle partit aussi soudainement qu'elle était venu, et se dirigea vers Harry, qui avachit sur toute la largueur d'un fauteuil, ronflait comme un bien heureux.

Ricanant en pensant à combien le manque de tenue du brun sera partagé et amplifié par mes soins, je rejoignis Blaise.

_ Hey mon pote ! Prends un verre met toi à l'aise et profiiiiiiiite !

Motivé, il me tendit une boisson et reprit son mouvement du robot danseur.

_ Bonne idée, mais je garde le bas si ça ne te fait rien.

Il pouffa, désigna ses jambes d'un signe de la main, et m'expliqua :

_ Le pantalon était une entrave à la liberté de mon corps…

Il me démontra son point de vue, en tentant le grand écart…

_Hem…je suis à froid. Justifia-t-il en se redressant péniblement après son échec.

_ T'as la souplesse d'une porte blindé.

_C'est ça moques toi…en attendant c'est ces merveilles (il me montra ses fesses) qui ont séduit ma douce.

_ J'en doute pas…

_ D'ailleurs en parlant de ma chérie, elle t'a dessiné quoi ?

Je lui montrai mon bras, il siffla appréciant le travail de sa moitié.

_ Elle t'a bien cerné. Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

_ Elle a du talent. Acquiesçai-je.

_ Elle t'a fait quoi ? Demandai-je curieux.

Il sembla gêner un court instant, avant de me répondre.

_ Bon je suppose qu'à un ami je peux le montrer…

Sans me prévenir il se tourna, et baissa un peu son boxer m'exposant le haut de sa fesse.

_ Ha ! Hey mec qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! M'écriai-je en détournant la tête.

_ Pff fait pas ta chochotte Drago, c'est juste un copain, qui montre son tatouage sur la fesse droite à un autre copain.

_ Ça sonne extrêmement gay dit comme ça.

_ Allez je vais pas rester planté comme ça comme un con !

_ Soit…

J'obéis et jetai un coup d'œil au chef d'œuvre.

Je m'esclaffai, puis ris de bon cœur en voyant l'inquiétude sur son visage.

_ Mec t'as un paresseux tatoué sur le cul.

_ Hein ?! Pas possible !... Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait un guépard !

_ Ba elle s'est bien foutue de ta gueule.

Il se redressa et remit sa chemise dans son boxer en grommelant.

_ La salle peste ! Elle a abusé de ma confiance, de notre moment privé dans la salle de bain de Ron et de ma léthargie post orgasmique pour se moquer de moi !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

_En fait c'est plutôt cool…J'suis quasi un objet sexuel !

Me dévoilant une fois de plus la blancheur de ses dents avec son sourire si communicatif, je trinquai avec lui…enviant secrètement la chance qu'il avait.

Je passai le reste de l'heure avec lui et les jumeaux, qui désireux de profiter un peu de la soirée, délaissèrent leur platine au profit de la piste de danse.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

POV Drago :

**5h00 :**

_ On tiendra pas tous dans un taxi…on est 10…

_ 8 Harry. Coupa Luna

_ J'y étais presque…Bref il nous faut 2 voitures.

On était tous ou presque dans le couloir, la paire de rouquin, Blaise et Luna, Pansy qui soutenait un Harry mou comme un poulpe, et moi. Seule Granger se faisait attendre. Il fallait qu'elle dise au revoir à sa belette avant de nous suivre chez Pansy, ou nous avions prévu de finir la soirée…ou d'attaquer la matinée.

_ T'inquiète Harry on s'est déjà occupé des taxis…et s'il te plait ne souffle pas si fort ! J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en sentant ton haleine ! Siffla Pansy.

Septique Harry mis sa main devant la bouche et souffla un grand coup. La grimace de dégout qu'il afficha confirma les dires de ma cousine.

Il avait un peu morflé quand même. Encore en bas résille, mais avec des chaussettes cette fois histoire de ne pas avoir froid, et les oreilles de lapin toujours fixé à sa tignasse, un maquillage était venu à son insu, agrémenter son allure.

Luna, décidemment plus vicieuse qu'il n'y parait, avait profité de la petite sieste du brun pour lui dessiner, un museau des poils et des dents de lapin sur la figure.

Au moment où Harry allait répondre, la porte s'entrouvrit sur une autre tête rousse.

_ Ha Harry mon chou je t'ai cherché partout !

_ J'suis là.

_ Heu oui je vois ça…heu je comptais aller dormir…tu veux qu'on partage un lit ?

_Ba en fait….

_ Non mais ça va pas ?!

Pansy rouge de colère, les bras rigides le long du corps, regarda l'intruse avec toute la haine possible.

Remarquant l'excessivité de sa réaction, et nos têtes surprises, elle continua plus calmement.

_ Hum…C'est que vois-tu on s'apprête tous à rentrer, et puis Harry n'est pas très bien.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Ginny proposa une autre alternative.

_ Bien dans ce cas je vous accompagne.

_ C'est complet !

_ Il doit bien y avoir un peu de place…en se serrant un peu.

_ On doit déjà se serrer ! Et c'est archi complet !

Ginny perdit son sourire poli et légèrement hypocrite, ses yeux se plissèrent, les veines de son cou et sur son front apparurent et sa bouche nous inonda de postillon lorsqu'elle gueula après Pansy.

_ Oui et bien si tu perdais la graisse que tu as sur les cuisses on gagnerait 2 places !

La bouche de Pansy forma un grand O de surprise, mais son tempérament prit le dessus, et avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'intervenir, elle prit la porte et la claqua sur le nez de la Weaslette.

On entendit un juron derrière la porte, puis un sanglot étouffé.

_ Quoi ? nous dit Pansy en défiant du regard.

Un « rien » unanime fut la seule réponse

Scié par la scène qu'on venait de voir, on la regarda bouche bée…Même Harry sembla retrouver un peu de sa lucidité, avant de rire bêtement.

_ Hum bon quelqu'un devrait aller chercher Hermione, parce que l'heure tourne, et vu dans l'état ou elle est, j'ai peur qu'elle ne trouve pas le chemin de la sortie.

_ George à raison, les taxis ne devraient plus tarder…Drago tu veux bien y aller ?

_ Hein ? Heu ouais j'y vais.

_Elle en a de bonne la Lovegood ! J'ai pas envie d'assister au spectacle de la belette et Granger qui se nettoient les amygdales._

J'obéis néanmoins.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde chez Weasley, seul trois ou quatre personnes buvaient un dernier café pour la route, les autres dormaient sur les canapés ou par terre…

Je repérai Granger à l'entrée du couloir vers la bibliothèque.

Mal à l'aise dans ses chaussures elle se dandinait tout en essayant d'enfiler sa veste.

_ Besoin d'un peu d'aide Granger ?

Elle se retourna, stabilisa son corps qui menaçait de flancher, et me répondit dans un rire nerveux.

_ C'est la deuxième fois que tu me proposes ton aide ce soir ! T'as un costume de super héros planqué sous ta chemise ou quoi ?

_Yes…Appel moi super mâle._

_ Désolé de te décevoir, mais il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un corps parfait sous cette chemise. Lui expliquai-je en en écartant les bras.

Elle rougit un peu, et gloussa bêtement en baragouinant un « ouais c'est ça »

Je m'approchai un peu, ses iris dilatés s'accrochèrent aux miennes.

_ Pas de moqueries sur mon égo, de réponses ironiques ou de remarques acerbes ?...Tu dois en tenir une bonne alors.

Gênée, elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça timidement.

Je rayai illico le mot adorable qui s'inscrit en grosse lettre rouge dans ma tête. Et à la place lui offrit mon bras pour l'inciter à partir.

_ J'ai mal au pied. Se plaignit-elle en enfilant enfin sa veste.

_ Ça c'est parce que tu as mis ta chaussure droite au pied gauche et vice versa. Lui expliquai-je en riant.

1…2…3 L'infirmation avait finalement fait mouche dans le cerveau de Granger.

Elle baissa la tête pour confirmer mes dires, et souffla en pestant contre sa propre bêtise.

Putain. Il valait mieux que je relève la tête lorsque Granger décidait de se baisser.

_ Ma puce…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Génial manquai plus que lui._

Weasley fit son apparition, et tel un chevalier servant, s'accroupit pour aider sa copine à enfiler ses chaussures…

Pathétique.

Hermione, elle devait trouver ça drôle, puisqu'elle ricana en lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait encore mettre ses chaussures toute seule.

_ Je vais réussir à rentrer t'inquiète. Retourne auprès de ta sœur chéri…Elle s'est pris un mauvais coup sur le nez, et saigne la pauvre. Ajouta-t-elle à mon intension en ce moquant.

La belette ne semblait pas convaincu, et inquiet il lui Re proposa de dormir ici.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai promis à Pansy de passer la nuit chez elle, et de passer la journée de demain avec elle, de manger avec elle, et tout.

_ On pourrait au moins se retrouver l'après-midi…tu me manques déjà. Rajouta-il tout bas, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Affligeant.

_ L'équipe de nettoyage arrive en fin de matinée, après tu manges chez tes parents, tu as largement de quoi t'occuper…et puis une promesse est une promesse.

_ Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner.

Il l'empêcha de répondre en lui planquant un baiser sonore sur la bouche.

Dégoutant

J'aurais même juré qu'il me regardait ce con.

Enervant.

Hermione se recula, et embarrassé, lui assura qu'elle l'appellerait demain.

Je me décidai à intervenir, parce que sinon on y était encore.

_ T'inquiète Ronald, je prends le relai. Lui assurai-je en prenant Granger par les épaules.

_ Elle sait marcher toute seule. Répliqua-t-il.

Comme pour contredire son homme, Granger trébucha et gloussa en se tenant la bouche.

_ Apparemment non, pas ce soir. Contrai-je avec suffisance.

_ Bon allé Weasley. Le coupai-je avant qu'il ne réponde. Merci de nous avoir accueilli, et bonne nuit.

Je lui tendis la main, par pure formalité, et poussai gentiment Granger vers la sortie.

On retrouva les autres dans le couloir, enfin le couple et « copier-coller ».

_ Ou sont passé Pansynator et le lapin bourré ? Questionnai-je en grimaçant lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde me monta au nez.

Blaise grimaça en essuyant sa chemise avec un mouchoir, et me désigna les autres d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Le dégueulasse qui nous sert d'ami a vomi…Pansy et lui ont pris le premier taxi.

Il n'avait pas foiré son coup, il n'y avait pratiquement rien sur le mur, mais nos amis étaient crépis.

_ Mais ça put ici !

_ C'est gentil de te réveiller Grangie. Lui rétorquai-je ironique

Elle me snoba complétement et pointa du doigt nos amis dégouté.

_ Le pire c'est Pansy, elle n'a reçu que 3 goutes, mais lui a promis une mort lente et douloureuse. S'indigna Blaise.

_Je crois que je ne vais pas être bien. Gémi Hermione.

_ Ha non Granger ! Pas de ça ! Déconne pas ! La suppliai-je

Elle se boucha le nez, et détourna la tête.

_ Tu ferais mieux de l'emmené Drago, Prenez le second taxi…Nous ont en prendra un autre après être passé par la salle de bain de notre frère. M'encouragea Fred….ou George.

Il avait raison, je le lui dis, et accepta sa proposition avec soulagement…l'odeur me soulevait l'estomac.

Ni une ni deux, je pris Granger par les épaules, et lui promit de l'emmener vite prendre l'air.

Une longue minute plus tard… (Une Granger bourrée n'est pas facilement maniable) nous étions dehors.

Le taxi grogna que « le temps d'attente nous serai compté, et que si la jeune fille vomissait les frais de nettoyage serai pour nous »

_ Pitié arrêtez de parler de vomi. Soupira Hermione.

Elle ouvrit la portière, et se calla contre le siège.

Je la suivis et indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse de ma cousine.

_ Ça va mieux ? M'enquis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle me sourit, et hocha la tête doucement, puis elle posa son front sur mon épaule.

Ses cheveux me chatouillèrent la joue, mais je m'en fichais, je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais voir que Granger se sentait à l'aise en ma présence me plaisait, et son odeur de Framboise, moins présente qu'en début de soirée mais toujours perceptible m'apaisait.

_ Alors comme ça tu es un serpent ?

_ Quoi ?

Elle se redressa et souleva mon bras.

_ Et oui Luna me voit comme un être rempli de sagesse et à l'ambigüité troublante. Lui racontai-je en souriant.

Elle pouffa de nouveau.

_ Elle parlait certainement de ton attirance pour le sexe opposé.

_Quoi ?

_ Je vous ai vus toi et Blaise. Il avait son cul juste sous ton nez !

Elle se moqua de moi, et de la tête que je devais avoir. Elle se positionna de façon à être face à moi et calla sa tête sur son bras.

_ Qu'avez vu à répondre à ça monsieur Malfoy ?

La garce. Apparemment granger reprenait du service, et se payait même le luxe d'ouvrir les hostilités.

_ J'en dis mademoiselle Granger, que je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les hommes, je pourrais même être disposé à vous prouver le contraire, et la surveillance accrue de ma personne dont vous semblez faire preuve et flatteuse.

Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi lorsque je lui fis part de la possibilité à lui prouver le contraire.

Elle secoua la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit :

_ Je vous crois sur parole…Aussi pas besoin de sortir… (Elle désigna mon entrejambe du regard) L'orvet de sa cachette.

_La salope ! Smaug le doré est tous sauf un petit truc chétif et tout fin ! _

Oui bon j'avais affectueusement donné un surnom à mini moi, Le plus grand et puissant dragon du seigneur des anneaux…mais ça il était hors de question que Granger le découvre un jour !

_ Sache petite impertinente ! Que ce qu'il y a là (Je pointai Smaug le doré du doigt) est tout sauf un orvet ! Il tient plus de l'anaconda si tu veux tout savoir !

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Je souris à mon tour en comprenant qu'elle c'était moqué de moi. Puis j'observai fasciné, les mouvements délicats de sa gorge qui bougeait sous son rire.

L'envie de déposer mes lèvres à cet endroit et d'y déposer ma marque, me surprit tout autant qu'il s'amplifiât rapidement.

Elle releva la tête suite à mon brusque silence, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

Un panel impressionnant d'émotion passa dans ses prunelles dorées, allant de la surprise à frustration.

L'air autour de nous se chargea d'électricité, et nerveuse Granger se mordit la lèvre, sans me lâcher des yeux.

_Putain…Ce geste devrait être proscrit et passible d'emprisonnement à vie ! Comment rester maitre de sois avec ça ? _

_ Hum…Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool…mais je voulais que tu saches…Que c'est bien que tu sois revenu à Londres, et que tu fasses parti de ma, enfin de notre vie….Pour Pansy et tout.

Elle acheva difficilement sa phrase, mais l'effort fourni était honorable.

_ Même si tu restes un petit con arrogant !

Sa piètre tentative pour minimiser sa déclaration me fit sourire.

_ Trop tard Grangie j'ai bien compris que tu m'appréciais. Je clignai de l'œil en lui sortant mon sourire en coin.

Elle gloussa et nia en bloque mon affirmation.

Je la laissai faire, reconnaissant pour son intervention, qui permit un allègement considérable de l'air ambiant.

_ Je veux bien, pour te montrer que je te suis redevable de me raccompagner, avouer que tu apportes peut être un petit plus au groupe.

_ Tu veux dire que ma présence est devenue indispensable ouais !

_ …

_ Ne ment pas Grangie, tu t'es bien amusé ce soir avec moi ?

Elle me regarda, me jaugea de haut en bas, puis orna ses lèvres d'un sourire espiègle.

_ J'avoue que je ne regarderai plus les pommes de la même façon.

_Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en me rappelant ce moment ?_

Je me contentai d'une réponse évasive et courte pour masquer mon trouble.

_ Je pense que c'est un peu la même chose de mon côté.

_ Alors à tes yeux je représente le fruit de la tentation et du pêché ?! S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Je plantai de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, et espérant la faire taire lui dit d'une voix rauque :

_ Tu n'as pas idée…

**Voilà pour le 6****ème**** chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! Ça aide à la motivation, et si vous avez des idées à me soumettre je suis preneuse ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon dimanche ! Voilà le 7****ème**** chapitre ! On reste dans la continuité de la soirée d'anniversaire. Comme c'est l'occasion d'un rapprochement intéressant pour nos deux héros, je voulais exploiter le filon jusqu'au bout )**

**Une spéciale dédicace à Etoilemment, pour sa fidélité et les bonnes idées suggérées ! Merci à toi !**

**Et pour Elia, dont la review a été une véritable motivation, et a doublé mon entrain pour la suite !**

**Et un grand, un immense merci pour celles qui me lisent, et celles qui laissent un mot.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Evité de foncer tête baissé…et de se faire des films…

POV : Hermione

Une brume épaisse m'entourait. Mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir malgré la lumière qui cherchait à s'insinuer au travers, ma tête semblait peser des tonnes, ma bouche était aussi sèche que le désert de Gobi, et j'avais froid…En somme la parfaite gueule de bois.

Après mouts efforts désastreux pour me redresser, je décidai de la jouer plus tactique, et agis par étapes :

1 cerner l'environnement : Bon j'étais certaine de m'être endormi chez Pansy. Au vu des ronflements et l'odeur de fennec qui emplissaient l'espace, je ne devais pas être la seule…

Quelques images de la soirée me revirent en mémoire suite à ce constat.

Blaise qui boit, Harry un verre à la main, Pansy une bouteille dans chaque bras….et toute une suite de verres vides devant moi.

_Hum de toute évidence on a dû faire preuve de retenu hier…_

Bon allez on se concentre et on attaque l'étape 2, ouvrir les yeux :

Une fois habitué à la lumière, c'est une paire de pieds poilus qui m'apparut en gros plan.

Ca expliquait en partie l'odeur, mais je ne pouvais dire pourquoi elle se trouvait devant mon nez.

Sous le coup de la surprise ma tête se releva rapidement et effectua un 180° pour observer le reste.

Apparemment les pieds poilus appartenaient à un des jumeaux, qui lui-même avait la tête de Pansy sur les genoux. A mes pieds, couché à la verticale, Blaise dormait du sommeil du juste, la bouche grande ouverte… Ca expliquait le bruit.

Sur le canapé en face, Harry sur le ventre, une bassine de sécurité posée par terre, avait un bras qui pendait dans le vide et ses pieds sur Malfoy, qui lui assit, les bras posés sur les oreillers, dormait la tête en arrière.

Une série d'images me revient à l'esprit :

Malfoy qui mange une pomme, les yeux de Malfoy, ma tête posée sur les épaules de Malfoy…

« Alors à tes yeux je suis le fruit de la tentation et du pêché ?

_Tu n'as pas idée »

Une violente chaleur s'empara de mes joues à se souvenir. De toute évidence je n'avais pas seulement bu comme un trou, j'avais aussi bien flirté avec Malfoy.

Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, et pour être honnête je ne préférais pas. Je choisis donc de me reconcentrer sur le présent, et de continuer mon tour de piste.

Luna toujours aussi souriante, même dans son sommeil, était roulée en boule sur le fauteuil.

Et enfin à ma droite, je trouvai une tignasse rousse emmitouflée sous une épaisse couverture…Ca expliquait le froid…

Pansy avait deux chambres, avec dans chacune un lit double, en plus du canapé dépliable et du matelas gonflable sur lequel on dormait tous. Alors pourquoi diable n'avions-nous pas dormis dans les chambres ou déplié le canapé ?

Je chassai immédiatement cette pensée malveillante qui s'insinua dans mon esprit en imaginant Malfoy et moi partageant le même lit…

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais au vu de la clarté du jour, il devait être au moins 10h passé.

Je commençais à avoir faim, et j'avais toujours aussi froid.

Frottant mes bras pour me réchauffer, je remarquai que je ne portais plus ma robe. Une investigation plus poussée de ma tenue, m'apprit que j'avais également changé de sous-vêtement.

C'est dans les cas comme celui-ci que je me félicitais mentalement d'avoir toujours des vêtements de changes chez mon pilier.

Je ne portais qu'un léger gilet par-dessus ma nuisette, je grelottais. Les 3autres occupant du matelas devaient être dans le même état.

Voulant réparer l'injustice, je tirai de toutes mes forces, sur le rouleau de printemps à mes côtés.

Fred que j'identifiai rapidement, grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe, avant de finalement me céder la couverture.

Je veillai à bien couvrir tout le monde avant de me rallonger, le plus discrètement possible.

_ Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de dormir avec des roux ?...Il faudrait peut-être consulter.

Drago Malfoy était réveillé. Je me redressai afin de mieux le voir.

Il n'avait presque pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, seule sa tête c'était légèrement redressée, et il gardait ses yeux fermés.

_ Condescendant et irritable dès le matin…Tu cherches à rentrer dans le Guinness book ?

Nous chuchotions de peur de réveiller les autres.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, lorsque son fameux sourire en coin vint orner son visage.

Me dire que j'étais à l'origine de son premier sourire de la journée me rendais un peu chose…Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu es chiantes dès le matin ?

_ Seulement avec toi ! Minaudai-je exprès. Tu es le seul à me faire cet effet.

Au moment même où ses paroles sortaient de ma bouche, je savais que j'allai amèrement les regretter.

En effet ça ne loupa pas, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et un sourire amusé prit place sur sa gueule d'ange.

_ Il n'a même pas fallu une minute entière pour que tu avoues l'effet que je te faisais ?!...Finalement le Guinness book et à ma portée. Ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Dire que je rougissais aurait été un euphémisme, mes joues risquaient la combustion spontanée.

_ Tu n'es pas seulement condescendant et irritable Malfoy, tu es aussi un con fini !

Il vrilla son regard au mien, et m'offrit aussi son premier clin d'œil de la journée. Je mentirai la aussi si je disais que le mélange argent/bleu de ses yeux me laissaient insensible.

_ Calme toi Grangie…Je plaisantai…Enfin presque.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il changea de sujet.

_ Ton frère prend toujours autant ses aises ? Questionna-t-il en dégageant les pieds du brun de ses cuisses.

Harry ne broncha pas, il réagit à peine, se contentant de plier ses genoux et d'ouvrir grand la bouche, nous offrant par la même occasion la symphonie de sa respiration lourde et bruyante.

_ Charment. Commenta-t-il légèrement dégouté.

Je ris sous cape devant l'attitude de mon frère et la réaction de Malfoy. En même temps, faut avouer que la gueule de mon frère au réveille valait son pesant d'or…

Et là devant la tête peu avantageuse du frangin, j'eus une terrible prise de conscience…

Je n'étais pas le genre de fille fraiche le matin au réveille. Mes cheveux ne formait pas une auréole de mèche lisse et soyeuse, mon visage n'avait rien d'épanouie, et je ne parlais pas de l'haleine…En fait j'étais plus du genre anarchie totale du cheveu, trace d'oreiller sur la joue et ma bouche devait avoir la douce senteur « effluve de poney par une lourde journée d'été ».

Tout l'inverse de ce à quoi Malfoy avait l'habitude le matin au réveille avec miss perfection.

_Bordel ! Malfoy dieu grec par excellence, qui même au réveil ne perdait rien de sa superbe, me voyait avec ma tronche de caniche mal réveillé…_

_ Ça va Granger ? Tu sembles soucieuse…

Embarrassé j'essayais de remettre mes cheveux en place discrètement, et de passer mes doigts sous mes yeux histoire de recueillir le surplus accidentel de mascara, s'il y en avait.

_ Hum…non tout va bien…Bien dormis ? M'enquis-je pour changer de sujet.

Il grimaça, se redressa un peu et fit craquer sa nuque.

_ Pas super…J'aurais mieux fait de rejoindre mon lit, mais je crois que je me suis endormi d'un coup.

_ Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'a pas déplié le canapé et partagé les lits ?...

_ C'est vrai quoi, j'aurais bien mieux dormi avec Pansy. M'empressai-je de rajouter en voyant son sourire moqueur, signe qu'il allait obligatoirement utiliser ma dernière phrase à mon désavantage.

_ Si tu le dis…Murmura-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Encore une fois l'intensité de son regard me pris de court, et l'air autour de nous se chargea à nouveau d'intensité.

Preuve que l'alcool n'avait rien à voir avec le trouble que je ressentais en sa présence.

Il finit par secouer sa tête. Puis reposa un regard neutre sur moi.

_ J'ai faim. Ça te dit un p'tit dèj ?

_ Manger ?!

Avant que je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de formuler une réponse, Fred me coupa.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, et les yeux à moitiés collés, nous adressa un petit sourire pour nous saluer.

_ Le p'tit dèj est prêt ?

Son alter égo immergea lui aussi, nous adressant un signe de la main.

_ Ba on vous attendait pour tout préparer. Leur répondit Drago.

_ A oui ?...mais non. Contredit Fred.

_ On n'est pas chez nous, on veut pas déranger. Souligna George

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Puis effectuant un identique sourire et mouvement de tête, s'adressèrent à mon pilier.

_ Pansy ? s'écrièrent-ils.

Elle ne fit même pas l'effort de se redresser ni d'ouvrir les yeux. Un simple « Allez-vous faire foutre » leur fis comprendre que non, il ne fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle lève le petit doigt.

_ Tu es si gracieuse le matin mon chou. Se moqua George.

_ Tu m'excuseras mais passer la nuit avec tes genoux en guise d'oreiller et me lever avec vos jérémiades matinales n'aide pas à être gracieuse ! Pansy appuie ses propos en se redressant péniblement, et en leur jetant le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait offrir après 2 minutes de réveille.

_ Et sans ses 2 premiers cafés il n'y a rien de bon à en tirer. Leur expliquai-je.

Les cheveux hirsutes, une trace de mascara longeant sa joue droite, et le teint aussi vert que sa plante d'intérieure. Pansy se drapa dans toute la dignité que lui permettait la situation, et me lança un fougueux « Humph » tout en détournant la tête et croisant les bras.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, tout le monde ou presque fut debout. Un tirage au sort désigna Blaise de corvée pour aller chercher croissant viennoiseries et autres nécessités alimentaires.

Mécontent il se plaignit qu'il n'avait jamais de chance, et cria à l'injustice.

Le reste du groupe se scinda en trois. Pansy et Luna se chargèrent de ranger le matelas, Fred et George le salon, nous laissant Malfoy et moi le soin de préparer la table et le café.

_ On devrait peut-être le réveiller ? Demanda Luna en regardant mon frère toujours endormi sur le canapé.

_ Laisse nous ce plaisir ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux motivés à l'idée de leur première crasse de la journée.

Ils se positionnèrent devant le corps et la main sur le menton se demandèrent à voix haute ce qu'ils pourraient bien en faire.

_ Le seau d'eau ?

_ Trop classique…Moutarde sur le nez ?

_ Il risque de revomir se con….Non on va plutôt…

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de tergiverser davantage, Pansy prit les devants en lançant un coussin sur la tête du brun, en lui criant un magnifique « Debout feignasse »

_ Qui ya ?

Tâtonnant les coussins à la recherche de ses lunettes, Harry semblait un peu perdu, mais néanmoins plus aguerri que je l'aurai pensé.

Une fois ses verres sur le nez, il regarda autour de lui, sembla un instant confus devant ses bas résilles, puis franchement amusé par la situation.

_ J'sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de faim. Nous dit-il en s'étirant.

Une fois Blaise revenu avec nos denrées alimentaires, nous nous sommes tous installé au salon.

_ Au fait Pansy tu n'as pas trop fait souffrir notre lapin en rentrant ?

_ Pff t'as vu comme moi qu'il n'y avait rien à faire Blaise.

Tartinant son deuxième croissant de Nutella, Harry nous pris tous de cour en déclarant :

_ Pour être honnête j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la fin de soirée, je me souviens juste d'être arrivé ici, avec une Pansy en rogne…

_ Il y avait de quoi ! Grommela-t-elle.

_ Ah oui, je me souviens aussi de sa chatte ! Déclara-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut l'hécatombe. Chacun essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc. Blaise recracha son café sur Fred, Pansy blanchie d'un coup, George semblait être passé sous un bus et Malfoy avait des envies de meurtre dans les yeux…Seule Luna sembla trouver son intervention tout à fait anodine et chantonna une comptine pour enfants.

_ Répète un peu pour voir…Grogna Malfoy dangereux.

_ Ba quoi ? Le dessin de Luna était bien fait je trouve…

_ Ho putain le dessin ! Pansy immergea de sa torpeur et releva la manche de son pull, dévoilant ainsi un chat paisiblement endormi sur le haut de son bras.

On souffla tous soulagés. Mon frère n'était donc pas un goujat dénoué de délicatesse, mais un simple abruti.

_ Ba oui le dessin…Pourquoi ? De quoi vouliez-vous que je parle ?

Un « rien » unanime clos le sujet.

Malfoy à mes côtés, profita du léger vacarme ambiant pour se pencher vers moi et me demander à l'oreille :

_ Tout le monde a eu le droit à son dessin, elle a fait sur toi ?

L'avoir aussi proche de moi n'était définitivement pas conseillé pour mes hormones. Mes joues rosirent, et je retiens difficilement un frisson.

Je me souviens qu'effectivement Luna avait profité d'une séance salle de bain entre filles, pour faire valoir ses droits d'artiste.

Je tournai la tête de son côté et fixant ses yeux, je relevai le bas de ma nuisette pour lui montrer la chouette qui ornait le haut de ma cuisse droite.

Il délassa mes prunelles quelques secondes plus tard, et baissa son regard. Sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent simultanément et je jurerai l'avoir vu déglutir.

_ Alors Drago elles sont bonnes mes pâtisseries ? Questionna Blaise.

_ Très appétissante. Lui dit-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je cherchai à me noyer dans mon bol de cacao pour cacher mon embarra et mes joues rouges.

Heureusement personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Je relevai finalement la tête, et osa même un regard dans sa direction. Petit sourire fier et clin d'œil…Décidément Malfoy aimait vivre dangereusement.

* * *

POV Drago :

_ Bon on se met d'accord sur 3 tours ?

J'acquiesçai à Harry. Nous étions tous les deux à Hyde Park pour un footing « décrassage cuite de la veille ».

Après un copieux p'tit dèj, les troupes se sont dispersées pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Les jumeaux sont retournés chez leur abruti de frère pour récupérer leurs matériels, Blaise et Luna se sont éclipsés chez cette dernière pour passer l'après-midi en amoureux, quant à Granger et ma cousine elles nous ont plus moins poussées vers la sortie en s'apprêtant à monopoliser la salle de bain…

Nous courions depuis un moment, le temps était un peu frais et nuageux mais il ne pleuvait pas. Harry malgré sa gueule de bois et ses 3 croissants ingérés 1 heures auparavant gardais le rythme.

Portable dans la poche, écouteurs visés aux oreilles, les White Stripes en fond sonore, l'image de la cuisse de Granger en tête…j'étais bien.

Puis comme chacun le sait, les instants comme ceux-ci ne durent jamais longtemps.

Ma douce et tendre se rappela à mon bon souvenir en m'envoyant son 15ème message de la journée.

« Tu fais quoi ? Je m'ennuie de toi…vivement demain »

Ok le message était gentil. Ok en le lisant j'eus une pointe de remord par rapport à mon attitude avec Granger…mais n'empêche qu'elle me tapait un peu sur les nerfs. Je ne faisais rien de plus par rapport aux 15min qui c'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle m'avait posé une question similaire.

Je soufflai de dépit et pris sur moi pour me montrer cordiale dans la réponse.

« Je suis toujours avec Harry, toujours en train de courir…je pense à toi aussi, à demain »

Je me sentais mal. En relisant ma réponse le « je pense à toi aussi » me laissa un coup amer dans la bouche. J'étais un con doublé d'un hypocrite. Je détestais cela.

Je mentais à ma petit amie, je me mentais à moi-même…je ressemblais à mon père.

Le jeu auquel je jouais avec Granger était dangereux, nous n'avions rien fait de répréhensible, mais je sentais qu'avec elle tout pouvait déraper à tous moment. La frontière entre l'amusement, l'envie et le désir était mince. Nous le savions tous les deux. J'avais plus ou moins clairement exprimé les choses en confirmant ses doutes sur la « pomme », et cela ne nous avaient pas empêchés de poursuivre sur cette lancée. Une sorte d'accord tacite c'était établie entre nous depuis hier soir…nous n'étions pas dans une relation amicale normale, et personne ne devait s'en rendre compte.

Bien sûr le plus simple aurait été de tout stopper. Mais impossible d'expliquer pourquoi, quand elle était là, mes bonnes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil, et la voir répondre au jeu m'amusait trop pour faire marche arrière…

_ Un souci ?

La question d'Harry me ramena sur terre.

_ Non…Enfin disons que Noémie aime connaitre mon emploi du temps à la minute. Lui expliquai-je.

_ Ho…Une des raisons qui font que j'affectionne le célibat. M'expliqua-t-il en riant.

Je comprenais. Je ris de son commentaire.

_ J'étais comme toi avant, à passer d'une fille à une autre…c'est même monnaie courante dans le milieu d'où je viens…Tu te sens libre et sans attaches….mais au bout d'un moment (continuai-je plus grave) tu te rends compte que tu es seul…et si tu ne fais rien c'est ainsi que tu vas crever.

Les mots sortaient sans que je puisse les freiner, je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment ni culpabiliser Harry.

D'ailleurs ce dernier me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il cherchait à me déchiffrer.

Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire, et m'excusa.

_ Mais bon tu as raisons profite, chacun fait son bonheur comme il veut.

_ Ou attends le bon moment pour se déclarer à la fille qui lui plait. Ajouta-t-il penaud.

_ Oui aussi…C'est vrai qu'il faut du courage pour ça ! Lui dis-je en riant

Le malaise était passé. Harry secoua la tête et enchaina sur un autre sujet.

Puis avant que je remette mes écouteurs, il me lança sur un ton plus sérieux.

_ Et puis tu sais Drago…tu ne crèveras pas seul.

* * *

POV Hermione :

_ La suivante ! Criai-je à Pansy pour couvrir le bruit du jet d'eau.

Nous étions dans sa salle de bain. Moi sous la douche, Pansy au lavabo en train d'épiler ses jambes.

_ Pff mais elle dure trop longtemps ! Rechigna-t-elle.

_ C'est une des plus courtes et je me suis tapé Lady Gaga et je n'ai rien dis !

_ Bon bon…Je la mets.

Fière de moi, je savourais Let's go des Ramones tout en frottant mes cheveux.

_ Ha et tu me laisseras de l'eau chaude ! Pas comme mon abruti de cousin qui passe une heure à profiter des jets massant !

OMG ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Pansy me rappelle que la tentation n°1 de mon esprit étriqué se trouvait nu tous les jours à l'endroit même où j'étais ?

Forcement la partie perverse de mon cerveau visualisa très bien la scène…

Malfoy qui se frotte les cheveux…Malfoy qui savonne ses pectoraux musclés…le gel douche qui glisse sur les bosses fermes de son ventre…Malfoy qui frotte son…

_ Houhou ! Mione tu m'écoutes ?!

Alerte rouge ! J'étais à deux doigts d'avoir une vision plus qu'obscène en tête !...Bon ma vieille suffit ! Ce truc entre nous devait cesser.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ni comment ce jeu était né. Tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était mal et immoral…Et j'ai toujours été le genre de fille morale. Je culpabilisais en pensant à Ron. Jamais lui ne se permettrait d'agir de la sorte, et puis je faisais aussi du mal à Noémie…Même si, soyons honnête, j'avais beaucoup moins de remords pour ça…J'étais une vilaine, très vilaine fille…

Mais comment ne pas l'être avec lui ? Quelle sorte de fille pourrait rester de glace devant cet homme ? Savoir que je lui faisais de l'effet, était non seulement flatteur, mais me donnais aussi une assurance que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvée…Je me sentais libre et capable de tout avec lui…Même du pire.

_ T'inquiète Pans' j'ai bientôt fini.

Désireuse de lui laisser de quoi bien se laver, et pour oublier mes pensées salaces, je terminai ma douche sous l'eau froide.

* * *

POV Hermione :

Après nous être lavé et coiffées, Pansy nous servit un smoothie bio. Un mélange dégueulasse de légume cru et de fruits amer, censé nous « détoxifier de l'intérieur ». Idéale pour les lendemains de cuite d'après Pansy.

_ En plus c'est fait maison ! Me dit-elle tout sourire en me tendant un verre.

Oui en plus…C'est justement ça le problème.

Je reniflai le truc vert caca d'oie…enfin « vert foret » d'après Pansy, et peu encouragée la laissa commencer.

Ça ne loupa pas, elle courut à l'évier cracher ce qui lui restait dans la bouche, et se rinça le gosier 3bonnes minutes sous l'eau.

_ L'appareil à du merder. Se justifia-t-elle en m'arrachant le verre des mains.

Puis comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

_ Bon et si on en revenait à nos moutons ! S'extasia-t-elle en allumant son ordi.

Comprendre la encore, décryptage de l'attitude du frangin, rapport détaillé sur le nombre de fois qu'il l'a regardé et alimenté la machine à fantasme de ma BFF en lui démontrant par A plus B, que oui, elle pouvait avoir une chance avec lui.

Le problème c'est que mes rapports, bien que détaillés au possible, ne suffisaient pas. Heureusement, dans sa quête de savoir et de surveillance accrue, Pansy disposait d'un allié de taille. Facebook.

Elle épiait donc consciencieusement et plusieurs fois par jour, la page perso du brun.

Rien à signaler, hormis quelques commentaires sur la soirée. Pas de nouvelle amitié.

On passa donc directement à l'accueil.

_ Tien Parvati est amie avec Noémie.

_ Va un coup sur sa page perso ! Lui demandais-je dans l'espoir de mieux cerner la brune, et de voir si Malfoy était sur les photos.

Nom de dieu…Il y en avait des photos. 844…rien que pour les photos de profil. Et elles avaient toutes un point en commun. Noémie en gros plan.

_ Whao…

Pansy était soufflée. Moi choqué. C'est vrai tout le monde s'arrangeai pour mettre une belle photo de soi en profile, il arrivait même d'en avoir plusieurs…Mais là. Ça en devenait écœurant.

Tous les clichés la représentaient de face ou de profile avec la bouche en cœur. Ça m'énervait.

Je ne supportais pas les filles qui s'auto-prenaient en photos sous tous les angles possibles, façon je pose mais de manière totalement naturelle…Ok là encore on l'a toute plus ou moins fait, mais 844 fois ?!

_ Je vais bientôt faire une overdose.

_ Et regarde les commentaires ! M'écriai-je.

_« trop jolie » elle répond « j'ai posté ça vite fait, je me trouve moyen » Pas crédible la meuf ! On dirait qu'elle sort du coiffeur et même en noir et blanc on devine la couche de fond de teint !

_ Calme toi Mione, c'est une conne superficiel c'est sur…mais pour une raison que j'ignore mon cousin s'est entiché d'elle…et puis si elle tient à lui c'est qu'elle a quand même un bon fond.

_ Elle nous fait une grosse crise de narcissiste aigue oui ! Et puis conne superficiel ? Je croyais que vous étiez comme cul et chemise ?

Pansy s'esclaffa et mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Ma parole tu es jalouse !

_ Jalouse ?! Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? C'est juste que je la trouve…Pathétiquement chiante. Tentai-je dans un sourire hypocrite.

_ Totalement d'accord ! Me dit-elle en me faisant un gros câlin.

Son entrain me redonna instantanément le sourire.

Nous nous installions confortablement dans le canapé, ma tête posée sur ses genoux, elle tressant quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

_ Des nouvelles de Ron ?

Je retiens un soupire, et secoua la tête.

_ Non…il doit bouder parce que je ne passe pas ma journée avec lui…Et demain il va m'inonder de questions pour savoir en détail ce que j'ai faits.

Pansy me souris gentiment avant de me répondre :

_ L'homme parfait n'existe pas…L'essentiel c'est qu'il t'aime non ?

_ Oui c'est sur…

Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler davantage. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant nos deux sportifs entrer.

Harry alla directement se poser sur le canapé, ignorant mes cris de protestation lorsqu'il s'assit sur mes pieds. Malfoy lui s'avachit, néanmoins avec grâce, sur le fauteuil.

_ Potter tu oses poser ton cul transpirant sur mon canapé ? !

_ Calme toi miss teigne !

_ J'ai horreur que tu m'appels comme ça !

_ Et moi j'ai horreur que tu me fasses ce genre de remarque. Répondit-il amusé.

Connaissant à l'avance l'issue du combat…Harry finira par faire « sa moue trop canon » d'après Pansy, elle en perdrait ses moyens et finira par battre en retraite, en claquant la porte histoire de ne pas perdre totalement la face.

Peu désireuse donc, d'assister à ça, je me levai discrètement…Mais bon j'aurais tout aussi bien pu partir en faisant le Moonwalk ou sur les mains, les deux idiots une fois lancés oubliaient tout le reste.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Pansy, lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

Sans surprise Malfoy m'interpella :

_ Ils sont souvent comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il sur le seuil de la salle bain.

_ Chercher des noises à mon frère est l'activité favorite de Pansy…Enfin ça et emmerder son monde.

Il pouffa.

_Les autres arrivent à quelle heure?

Le reste de l'équipe devait nous rejoindre ce soir avec des pizzas pour une soirée film. Personne n'était motivé pour sortir, mais on voulait quand même profiter de notre samedi soir…

Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Malfoy m'avait posé une question, et de toute évidence attendait une réponse…

Seulement mes neurones c'étaient fait la malle en même temps que le pull à Malfoy. Il ne lui restait qu'un t-shirt noir qui épousait parfaitement les muscles de son torse.

_Allez Hermione le monsieur ta posé une question ! On respire, on ouvre la bouche et on répond !_

_ Ce soir ?...8h00 je crois.

_ Dac…Heu je vais me doucher là…et à moins que tu ne veuille voir le reste… je vais devoir fermer la porte.

Regard entendu et sourire taquin.

_ Hein ? Ah oui je pars….Enfin je sors quoi.

Mes pieds commencèrent à partir, mais ma tête rebelle décida de garder Malfoy en visuel encore un moment. Grâce à elle mes yeux purent se régaler en voyant le t-shirt, précédemment admiré, se soulever. La fine lignée de poil blond sur ses abdos fut la dernière chose que je vis, avant de faire une rencontre explosive avec le mur.

_ Bordel ! Jurais-je en me frottant le front.

Humilié, mortifié je m'empressais de rejoindre la chambre de Pansy, priant Dieu, Bouda, Allah, Yoda et tous les autres pour que l'incident reste entre moi et le mur.

Le rire sonore qui s'échappait de la salle de bain, me confirma que non, aucune divinité ne répondrait à mon appel.

* * *

POV Drago :

Un joyeux capharnaüm régnait à nouveau chez ma cousine. Le matelas sur lequel tout le monde ou presque avait dormi, avait fait son grand retour pour permettre à chacun de s'installer correctement.

Un roux sur le pouf, l'autre sur le fauteuil, Luna dans les bras de Blaise sur le matelas…

Je vis Granger commencer à s'accroupir à côté de son frère sur la gauche du matelas, mais surprenant le regard de Pansy, elle soupira puis lui laissa finalement la place, se résignant à s'assoir sur le canapé, à mes côtés.

Je jubilais. Depuis que Pansy l'avais plus ou moins forcé à sortir de sa chambre, elle boudait. L'épisode de la salle de bain devait y être pour beaucoup, et il faut dire que je ne me privais pas pour en rajouter.

La voir si désemparer devant moi tout à l'heure m'avais réjoui au plus haut point. Granger pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, je lui faisais de l'effet….J'étais néanmoins conscient que cette constatation n'aurait pas dû m'atteindre à ce point…

_ Bon on commence par quoi ? Blanche neige ou La dame en noir ?

_ On ne pourrait pas oublier le 2éme ?

_ Non mais t'es pas croyable Mione ! T'aimes les films d'actions et d'aventures ! T'as pas cillés devant Seven ou Saw et tu vas nous lâcher pour un fantôme de pacotille ?! Questionna Blaise.

_ Un souci avec celui-ci ? M'enquis-je en secouant la jaquette du film.

Pansy tapota doucement le genou de son amie en m'expliquant :

_ Mione a une peur panique des fantômes et des…

_ Bon je crois qu'il a compris ! La coupa le belle boudeuse.

Harry se retourna vers sa sœur, une moitié de pizza dans la main.

_ Oui c'est vraie ! J'me souviens que la première fois que t'as vu Hantise t'as dormie avec papa et maman pendant une semaine !

Elle lui décocha un regard noir et lui arracha sa pizza des mains.

_ Ce n'ai pas si honteux que ça…moi aussi à 5ans j'ai eu peur devant Shining. Tempera Luna.

_ Ouais sauf qu'Hermione elle, elle en avait 12 !

Les jumeaux s'en donnèrent à cœur joie ! Et Granger connu certainement, 3 des minutes les plus pénibles de sa vie.

_ Bon on va commencer par Blanche-neige. Histoire de garder le meilleur pour la fin. Proposais-je tous sourire en m'asseyant sur le canapé, un bras sur l'accoudoir l'autre sur le dossier et narguant Granger du regard.

Elle m'adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur en mordant sa pizza.

_Dieu que cette fille me plait !_

Cela faisait 15 minutes que le film était lancé, les rires et les commentaires fusaient.

_ Il est pas mal le prince !

Pansy s'extasiait, et Luna en rajouta une couche.

_ Il est chou c'est vrai.

Granger qui se pencha pour prendre une canette de soda contredit ses amies.

_ Il est potable, mais il n'arrive pas aux pieds du chasseur ! Ça c'est du mec ! Dit-elle en désignant l'écran d'un coup de tête.

J'attendis qu'elle se réinstalle sur le canapé pour lui souffler :

_ Alors en vrai ton genre c'est blond aux yeux bleus ?!...Qui l'eu crut ?

_ Tien Malfoy prend une part. Me dit-elle les dents serrées en me tendant un bout de pâtes garnies.

Puis se penchant vers moi :

_ Et étouffe toi avec !

Le reste du film se passa sans encombre. J'évitais de trop taquiner Grangie, elle allait finir par m'arracher les yeux si ça continuait.

Je me contentais de lui jeter quelques regards en coins, et elle, d'en faire abstractions.

Après une dizaines de messages, Noémie me souhaita enfin une bonne nuit, signe que mon portable ne vibrerait plus toutes les 5 minutes.

_ On est quand même loin du Disney, il est pas mal…On met le suivant ?

_ Yeap !

Harry répondit à ma demande, et se leva pour changer le DVD.

Il était plus de 23h00 et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Blaise luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, Luna elle avait abandonné la partie depuis longtemps, et dormait bien sagement dans les bras de ce dernier.

Même les jumeaux d'habitude emplis d'entrain, étaient bien sagement assis depuis une demi-heure, et quasiment muet, signe de leur état léthargique.

Ils profitèrent d'ailleurs du changement de film pour nous faire part de leur envie d'aller se coucher.

_ Vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez. Leur proposa ma cousine.

_ Non c'est gentil Pans' mais on doit se lever tôt demain…On se voit dans la semaine ?

On répondit à l'affirmative, et nous nous levions pour les saluer.

_ Je crois qu'on va vous suivre nous aussi…On en profitera pour partager un taxi.

Blaise nous souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, tenant tendrement une Luna à demi éveillé contre lui.

On se retrouva donc tous les quatre devant le film.

Harry et Pansy n'avaient pas bougé de place, mais se tenaient à une distance un peu plus respectable.

A mon plus grand étonnement Granger n'avait pas bougé non plus, j'avais eu peur qu'elle profite de la place restante pour s'éloigner. Elle y avait songé, je pense au moment ou nos amis étaient partis, je l'avais vue fixer le fauteuil, puis je suis passé à côté d'elle et doucement elle m'a suivi.

_ Si vous vous ressemblez trop !

_ Pff tu dis n'importe quoi ! Aucun sens de l'observation !

Pansy n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Je trouvais une vague ressemblance entre l'acteur principal du film et notre brun à lunettes qui s'engouffrait sa 7ème part de pizza.

_ Non mais regarde ! Harry à les yeux vert pas bleu ! Et il est bien plus grand que l'autre !...

Harry bomba le torse et laissa échapper un ricanement amusé.

_ Hey Pansy, moi qui tout à l'heure n'était qu'un tas de vêtements crasseux imbibés de transpiration…J'ai pris du galon !

S'eu le mérite de stopper la tirade de la brune, elle garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, avant de se rassoir et de bafouiller quelques choses à l'encontre du « grand bigleux qui ne pige rien à la vie »

_ Bon allez silence, vous empêchez Granger de se plonger dans le film.

Hermione, les jambes repliées contre elle, et un oreiller devant les yeux, ne semblait même pas avoir entendu ma dernière phrase.

Le spectacle n'en n'était que plus marrant à voir. Sentant que je la regardais elle me dit avec énervement :

_ Un jour Malfoy je trouverais ta faiblesse, et crois moi je ne vais pas te lâcher, tu regretteras de t'être moqué !

_ Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite ! Puis me rapprochant d'elle je lui dis plus bas :

_ Et tu l'as déjà trouvée ma faiblesse.

Mes yeux, une fois de plus, furent aimantés par ses iris ambrés. Ma conscience anéantie par sa proximité et son odeur. Mûre, la même qu'hier soir… Les souvenirs de la veille défilèrent dans ma tête, son rire, ses mots…mon désir.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, et d'une voix peu assuré me demanda :

_...Mais enfin c'est ridicule, on ne se connait pas suffisamment…

Elle avait vu juste évidement. Mais je n'étais pas capable de le lui confirmer. Ça aurait rendu la chose encore plus…dangereuse. J'optais donc pour la pirouette de secours. La moquerie.

_ A parce que tu pensais que je parlais de toi ?(*)

Elle rougit instantanément. Et amorça le geste de s'éloigner.

Je la retins, en lui empoignant le bras.

_ Reste. Lui dis-je.

Elle regarda mon main sur son bras, puis mes yeux.

_ Demande gentiment. Murmura-t-elle.

_Dieu cette fille allait me rendre fou._

_ S'il te plaît.

_ Mais encore ?

Quoi ?! Elle se foutait de moi ?

Si elle croyait que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ?! On ne manipule pas un Malfoy.

Bon en même temps, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie qu'elle s'éloigne, et puis je l'avais bien cherché, je savais qu'elle avait du répondant, elle me rendrait mot pour mot, coup pour coup…autant ne pas trop la motiver.

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser affronter le vilain fantôme seule voyons.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon ton dénué de sarcasme ou le sérieux de ma voix, toujours est-il que ma belle guerrière baissa sa garde. Se détendit légèrement, et se replongea dans le film.

Pour mieux nous plonger dans l'ambiance, Pansy avait éteint toutes les lumières, et fermé tous les volets, ne tenant pas compte des protestations énergiques de sa meilleure amie. Faisant valoir ses droits de « chef du territoire ».

Le silence régnait. Hormis le film rien ne vint perturber le moment, même Harry et Pansy ne se chamaillaient plus, reposant bien sagement à nos pieds, ils se partageaient un bol de bonbon.

Granger elle, devait avoir une fascination morbide pour ce qui lui faisait peur. Bien cachée derrière son coussin elle ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux…Moi je ne quittais pas Granger.

Absorbé par ma tâche, je détaillais chacun de ses gestes…Ses mains soignées et ses longs doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de son bouclier, ses cheveux ondulés qui formaient un rideau de marron et d'or autour de son visage, sa bouche rose et pleine qu'elle molestait lors d'un trop plein d'émotion…

_Merde je me transformais en guimauve…_

Aussi, au milieu du film, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mon bras, se traitre se s'agrippa à ses épaules, l'incitant à se caller contre moi.

Hésitante elle m'interrogea du regard. Je ne lui offris aucune réponse me contentant d'attendre.

Elle posa le pour et le contre, avant de finalement céder.

Discrètement, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres, elle posa sa tête entre mon épaule et mon cou. Repliant ses pieds sous ses fesses et calla ses genoux aux miens, m'offrant au passage sa chaleur corporelle.

Elle garda le coussin contre elle, et mon bras vint entourer les siens, protecteur.

C'est à peine si j'osais respirer. Comme si le moindre mouvement brusque la ferait fuir ou gâcherait le moment.

Le film perdit le peu d'attention que je lui portais. Hermione devint la seule héroïne des prochaines 40 minutes. Sa respiration fut la seule musique, ses petits cris d'angoisse les seuls dialogues, ses mains près de mon ventre la seule image.

J'étais bien ainsi, et à en croire les soupires discrets et le sourire sur le visage à mes côtés, je n'étais pas le seul.

J'aurais pu passer la nuit dans ce coton de mûres et de tranquillité. Malheureusement ça n'était pas possible. Le générique de fin s'affichait à l'écran, lorsque je sentis Granger quitter doucement l'étau de mes bras.

Ni elle, ni moi n'osions nous regarder lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent.

_ Harry tu dors sur le matelas ?

Le concerna hocha la tête avant de s'engager à la salle de bain.

_ Mione tu préfères dormir ici ou avec moi ?

Ou avec moi ? Pensais-je très fort.

_ Ba comme d'hab' je dors avec toi.

Chacun se dispersa dans les chambres afin de se préparer pour la nuit. J'étais le dernier à passer à la salle de bain.

_ Pans' grouille, j'ai envie de me coucher moi aussi. Soufflais-je en tapant contre la porte de la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas ma cousine sur le seuil.

Vêtue à l'identique que ce matin, mon enfer personnel aux cheveux rebelles, se tenait devant moi, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_ Nous les filles on a un temps minimum obligatoire à passer dans une salle de bain. M'expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

_ Je vois…mais malgré tout ce temps t'as du faire l'impasse sur certaines choses. Lui dis-je en fixant le haut de son crâne, ou ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon lâche, partaient dans tous les sens.

_ Je ne peux pas prendre le temps de me déshabiller complétement…pour me changer, et me coiffer voyons.

Sa phrase eut l'effet recherché, ma gorge devint sèche et mes yeux fixèrent sa bouche presque dangereusement.

_ Tu ne devrais pas me dire des choses comme ça. Lui expliquai-je gravement.

Elle combla la distance entre nous, et me demanda innocemment.

_ Pourquoi ? N'étant pas une faiblesse à proprement parler, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait te gêner ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, mais fus coupé dans mon élan.

_ Remarque si je me souviens bien, tu m'as aussi avoué tout le contraire hier…

La garce, elle voulait me le faire dire.

Désappointé, mais surtout amusé par ce revirement de situation, je m'avouai vaincu.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu as…un certain effet sur moi. Lui dis-je en la déshabilla du regard.

Elle me sourit fière d'elle, et redressa les épaules.

Il fallait vite qu'elle parte et s'enferme à double tour dans la chambre, sinon je jure qu'elle ne porterait bientôt plus que son sourire pour tout vêtement.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Lui intimidais-je.

Mes bras, comme pour contredire mes propos, s'accrochèrent à l'encadrement de porte, rendant sa fuite impossible.

_ Pas avant de…

Elle mit sa phrase en suspens, et s'approcha de ma bouche. Mon rythme cardiaque partit en vrille, mes mains se crispèrent aux murs, et mes yeux ne la lâchèrent pas.

Au dernier moment, ses lèvres dévièrent leur trajectoire, et s'écrasèrent tendrement sur ma joue droite, pendant que sa main effleurait tendrement l'autre côté de mon visage.

_...de te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Me laissant là en plein malstrom émotionnel, elle me poussa gentiment sur le côté, et s'engagea dans le couloir.

Je ne la quittai pas du regard…ébahie, impressionné, amusé et vaguement ébloui par le balancement de sa croupe.

* * *

(*) Pour celles qui auront reconnu, c'est une réplique tiré du film le pacte des loups.

**Voilà un autre chapitre terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et suggestions si vous en avez. **

**A dans 3 semaines amies lectrices !**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toute ! **

**Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, totalement involontaire de ma part je précise ! Pour la faire courte, un matin j'arrive au boulo, et mon boss me fait la surprise de m'annoncer que je pars 2 semaines en formation ! Donc bon, ba ne pouvant y échapper, j'ai du bouleverser mon emploi du temps… **

**Sinon un grand, un immense merci, vous êtes des lectrices géniales, et vos petits mots d'encouragement vont vraiment plaisir ! continuez please )**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 8 :

« Un être vous manques et tout…par en couille »

POV Drago :

_ Oui c'est cela, L'hermine et la Lune en opposition ne mentent pas…Vous vous apprêtez à partir en voyage.

Connerie. Je n'y connaissais rien en truc divinatoire, mais apparemment la tante de ma petite amie non plus…

Elle réajusta son collier de perle, avant de retourner une autre carte.

_ Oh seigneur ! Murmura-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche, me lançant un regard navré.

_ Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Noémie inquiète prit ma main dans la sienne et interrogea sa tante du regard.

Blasé, je levais les yeux au ciel, priant pour que la soirée ne s'éternise pas trop.

_ Vous courez un grand danger.

_ Ba tien il y avait longtemps. Grognais-je

Noémie me rappela à l'ordre discrètement et redonna toute son attention à sa tante. Ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne.

_ Ne prenez pas cet avertissement à la légère jeune homme…Votre cœur est sûr le point de vous causer beaucoup de problèmes, vous feriez mieux d'agir avec

prudence…

_ Oh mais c'est affreux ! Noémie se jeta sur moi et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ Tu travail trop chéri, tu devrais plus te ménager…Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis ! Repris-t-elle inquiète.

Je mis mes deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassais chastement pour la rassurer.

_ Mon travail m'en demande beaucoup c'est vrai, mais il me plait et c'est aussi parce que je viens de commencer…Je te promets de faire attention, mais rassure toi mon cœur va bien, il ne me pose pas de problème…

_Et c'est pas la lune en seconde position du chasseur à la peau de bête sur le chariot ou je sais quoi qui va me faire changer d'avis !_

Sibylle Trelawney, sourire de façade et chignon impeccable, me fixa de ses yeux bleus sublimés d'un léger trait noir, par-dessus ses lunettes chic. J'eus à cet instant l'impression désagréable qu'elle en savait plus sur moi, ou présentait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait.

Je notais mentalement de ne plus jamais accepter les séances de voyance de ma petite amie et de sa cinglée de tante.

Suite à la séance de torture, je suivais Noémie dans sa chambre.

Après l'épisode de l'anniversaire d'Harry, il y a plus d'une semaine, j'avais dû rattraper le coup et faire plus d'efforts pour apaiser une Noémie boudeuse et irritée.

J'avais donc pris sur moi et étais de mon plein gré, venue passer plus de temps chez sa tante, les amenant même toutes deux dans un des meilleurs resto de la ville.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, Noémie me reprochait constamment de l'avoir oublié ce fameux weekend end, aussi je dus annuler mes projets boutiques de déco avec Pansy et fiesta le samedi soir avec toute la bande, au profit d'un weekend brocante, resto et théâtre.

Je dus même l'accompagner au déjeuné mensuel des « Roses et Porcelaines » Une sorte de confrérie à la con, ou toutes les femmes riches et influentes du moment, se retrouvaient et discutaient de sujets riches et variés, tel que le changement des fleurs du grand jardin public, l'ouverture d'une section poterie dans l'école privée ou le mariage de untel…

Autant dire que je m'étais amusé comme un fou ! Les 3h42 du repas sont passé en un rien de temps !

En plus Noémie avait tenu à me faire porter une autre des horreurs dont elle avait le secret. Je m'étais vus affublé d'une cravate verte pomme à fleurs exotiques rouges !

En temps normal j'aurais immédiatement refusé et aurais découpé cette chose en mille morceaux. Oui mais voilà, l'attitude que j'avais eue le weekend dernier avec Granger me revenait en mémoire. La culpabilisation et les remords avec. Porter ce truc me servait de châtiment.

J'avais espéré qu'avec le temps Granger disparaitrait de mes pensées, pas complétement mais suffisamment pour me permettre de mener ma vie de couple sereinement.

Il n'en était rien.

13, c'était le nombre de jours que j'avais passé sans la voir.

Au début, pris dans le travail et l'organisation de la semaine, je n'avais pas trop pensé à elle, préférant reléguer ce sujet loin dans mon esprit.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle s'insinuait dans mon esprit.

_Flashback :_

Mercredi 1ère semaine :

Je mangeais comme presque tous les jours avec Blaise et Harry.

On discutait de tout et de rien, exposant nos journées de travail, critiquant nos supérieurs, pronostiquant les prochains matchs de foot…

La tête vidée de toute pensé dérangeante, j'étais bien…Jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Harry ne se met à sonner.

_Anarchy in the UK _résonna autour de nous, et « sœurette » s'affichait sur l'écran.

Il décrocha et parla quelques minutes. Une discussion sur un repas familial à venir.

Puis avant de raccrocher il lui glissa une blague, qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre apparemment, puisqu'aussitôt après elle éclata de rire. Harry souriant, dû écarter le téléphone de son oreille.

Nous faisant profiter de la joie de sa sœur.

Dieu, entendre ce son déclencha en moi une série de picotement le long de ma colonne vertébrale et une irrésistible envie de sourire.

En plus de l'entendre, je la visualisais parfaitement. La tête rejetée en arrière, mettant sa jolie gorge en valeur, répandant son odeur fruitée et ses longs cheveux cascadant dans son dos…

Blaise riait lui aussi. Granger n'avait certes pas un rire harmonieux, mais terriblement communicatif.

Je m'étais fait la réflexion, qu'il serait sympa de lui envoyer un sms, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles…Puis je secouai la tête, Je m'étais promis de faire des efforts avec Noémie, et je savais qu'échanger avec elle, ne m'aiderais pas.

Fin du flash-back :

Nous entrions dans la chambre, Noémie se dirigea immédiatement vers le fauteuil dans le coin à gauche en face du lit, pour enlever ses chaussures.

La pièce était grande, on pouvait largement y faire tenir les 2 grandes armoires, la coiffeuse et le lit à baldaquin qui s'y trouvaient. Dans les tons parme, avec un parquet véritable en chêne, la chambre offrait tout le confort nécessaire, et avait même une salle de bain adjacent. Mais je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise, tout y étais soigneusement entretenu et rangée, j'avais même des scrupules à défaire les draps.

Elle était trop impersonnelle. Mis à part les produits de beauté de Noémie, rien ne me renvoyait à ma petite amie. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment chez elle, aussi n'osait-elle peut-être pas, familiariser ce lieu.

_ Oh chéri ?

_ Hum ?

Sa voix s'élevait légèrement pour couvrir la distance chambre/salle de bain, et les portes nous séparant.

_ Je ne t'ai pas dit, mais Stephen m'a envoyé un colis ! Des robes et des vestes incroyables…..

Au mot Stephen, j'avais décroché. Je suis un petit ami abject je sais, mais la journée m'a tué, et je n'ai pas envie que l'autre siphonné du tissu en rajoute une couche…

Aussi je me dirigeais vers le lit, et m'écroulai dessus. A la mention des vêtements, mon esprit s'aventura vers un soir presque similaire à celui-ci, ou pour la 2ème fois j'avais pensé à Granger.

_Flash-back :_

Vendredi 1ère semaine :

Je claquais la porte derrière moi, et m'appui contre cette dernière. La journée avait été rude, un nouveau produit se lançait sur le marché et ma compagnie n'était pas la seule à vouloir le représenter. Les dirigeants nous mettaient la pression et le temps nous manquait. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de manger avec Harry et Blaise.

_ Dure journée.

Le constat venait de ma cousine, la tête penchée et sourire désolée sur le visage, elle se tenait immobile au salon.

_ Tu n'as pas idée…

Je vins à sa rencontre, elle me câlina gentiment et planta une bise sonore sur ma joue.

_ Assis toi !bel esclave du capitalisme ! Ta cousine préférée va te faire un bon thé !Me dit-elle en enlevant ma veste, et me poussant vers le canapé.

J'obéis, remerciant les dieux d'avoir donné à Pansy cette incroyable capacité à s'occuper des autres.

_ Et ta journée à toi ? Lui demandais-je en m'installant sur le canapé, les pieds reposant sur la table basse.

Alors que je fermais les yeux, écoutant ma cousine s'amuser d'un client qui lui demandait de réserver un bar huppé pour une soirée spéciale chauve, Une odeur vint chatouiller mes narines.

La pêche, ça sentai la pêche. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui cette odeur pouvait correspondre…

Seule Hermione Granger affectionnait à ce point les odeurs fruitées. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux, m'apprêtant à voir la jolie fille aux yeux ambrés devant moi…Et rien.

Pas de regards vifs et pénétrants, pas de silhouette svelte et élancée, pas de sourires moqueurs, pas de Granger dans les environs.

_ Ça va ? On dirait que tu cherches quelques choses ?

Inquiète, Pansy fronçait les sourcils en me regardant, et en déposant une tasse de thé fumante sur la table.

_ Oui, tout va bien…je me souvenais juste d'un truc c'est tout…

_ Tu as eu de la visite ? M'enquis-je en portant la tasse à mes lèvres.

_ Décidemment vous les hommes, vous n'écoutez rien…Me dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ J'étais justement en train de te dire que j'ai eu la visite d'Hermione. Elle finissait plus tôt et en à profiter pour me chercher au bureau, nous sommes venu ici prendre un gouter….D'ailleurs elle a oublié ceci. Dit-elle en apercevant un bout du foulard rouge qui traînait sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air résigné, pestant contre l'inattention dont faisaient preuves les mômes Granger…

Elle finit par s'asseoir, en face de moi, porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et repris d'un ton neutre.

_ D'ailleurs vous vous êtes manqué de peu, elle est partie il y à peine 15minutes.

Je ne répondis rien, profitant du calme, de ma cousine, et des dernières effluves encore présentent, ne voulant pas l'incité à poursuivre sur le sujet Granger, ni me demander pourquoi l'avoir raté de peu me rendait si…déçu…A croire que la journée était vraiment merdique.

Fin du flashback :

Noémie réapparue 20 minutes après. Un peignoir en soie blanc sur une chemise de nuit assortie, les cheveux peignés, elle était magnifique.

Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, et avant de commencer ses rituels du soir, m'adressa un sourire ravi.

_ C'était une bonne journée non ?

Je me redressai légèrement, prenant appui sur mes coudes, j'acquiesçais en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Mouais on peut dire ça.

_ Tu vois, on n'est pas obligé de partager notre temps avec tes amis pour passer de bons moments. Me dit-elle en me fixant à travers son miroir, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour étaler sa crème.

J'étais en partie d'accord, mais la présence de mes amis me manquait. Ne voulant pas la contredire au risque de faire éclater à nouveau l'orage, je me levais, m'approcha d'elle et déposa doucement un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

_ Tu es magnifique. Lui dis-je en contemplant le reflet dans le miroir. Je vais à la salle de bains j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle serra un instant une de mes mains posées sur ses épaules, pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en m'envoyant un sourire éblouissant.

_ Revient vite.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je pris une douche rapide mais consciencieuse. Je savais d'avance ce qui allait se passer une fois que j'aurais franchi le seuil de la porte.

J'allais retrouver une Noémie souriante, déjà couché dans le lit. Lorsqu'à mon tour j'irais la rejoindre, elle se rapprochera, m'embrassant tendrement en me faisant comprendre implicitement qu'elle avait envie de moi. Je répondrai bien sûr positivement à son entreprise de séduction, puis une fois qu'elle serait vraiment prête, je savourais une Noémie magnifiquement lascive, s'abandonnant, il faut l'avouer, paresseusement au plaisir, procurant le mien avec délectation mais non sans me laisser une pointe de frustration.

Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre, j'aime ma copine et j'aime le sexe, c'est juste que j'aimerais un peu plus d'abandon et de participation de sa part. Même dans nos ébats, ma petite amie aime garder le contrôle de son apparence, refusant que tel geste ou telle position ne compromette la perfection qu'elle s'évertue à transparaître.

Si au début ses habitudes ne gâchaient en rien nos rapports, ma conscience en ayant fait abstraction, confondant sa passivité pour de la timidité. Aujourd'hui j'avoue que cet excès de perfection a tendance à faire ressortir l'effet contraire. Je cherchais encore aujourd'hui un moyen de lui faire lâcher prise, et faire en sorte d'avoir une partenaire aussi passionnée que moi.

Je le devais à moi, pour notre couple, et aussi pour Smaug le Doré !

Mon dragon n'allait plus être motivé pour cracher son feu si ça continuait.

Et alors que je finissais de me brosser les dents, je me demandais pour la deuxième fois, quelle sorte de femmes pouvait être Granger au lit.

Était-elle du genre inactive ? À attendre que son partenaire daigne retirer satisfaction en mode étoile de mer tout en épluchant mentalement le programme télé ? Ou une prude timide, qui manque de défaillir devant l'audace d'un homme ? Ou bien était-elle au contraire dominatrice, façon botte en cuir et cravache noire ?...Ou alors, juste un peu des deux, une femme épanouie, qui aime l'amour autant que son partenaire, à qui les jeux et les façons de faire plaisir n'ont pas de secret…

Oui, c'est ainsi que j'aimais imaginer Granger… Non là encore sans une pointe de regret, en me disant que de toute façon, il y avait très peu de chances pour que ma théorie se vérifie un jour…

Bon il fallait vite me changer les idées….Sinon Smaug le doré allait débuter la parade nuptiale avant le début des festivités.

Je stoppai le fil de mes pensées tout en me rinçant la bouche. Prêt pour la nuit je sortis de la salle de bains, et comme je l'avais prédit retrouva ma petite amie allongée dans le lit…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La fin de soirée se passa comme je l'avais auguré.

Noémie m'avait fait comprendre ses envies et nous avions entrepris notre rituel amoureux. Elle avait même fait preuve de beaucoup….d'entrain, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Aussi notre moment d'intimité fut encore plus plaisant que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Après le câlin post parti de jambe en l'air, elle me laissa quelques minutes seul, histoire de se refaire une beauté pour dormir.

Je remontai les couvertures sur moi, pour me protéger de la fraicheur, lorsque mon regard tomba sur une carte promotionnelle du Poudlard's dont Noémie se servait comme marque page.

Je pris le bout de papier entre mes mains. Une coupe géante était représenté avec l'inscription suivante « tournois des 3 assoiffés! Venez gagner votre coupe rempli de whisky pur feu »

Le weekend end prochain le vieux barbu et sa femme organisaient un jeu concours au sein de l'établissement.

Coutume annuel apparemment, et qui contribuait à la renommée de l'enseigne puisqu' à chaque fois, une foule supplémentaire de client se pressait à l'intérieur du pub, pour participer ou simplement observer les différentes épreuves imposées aux équipes.

Luna m'avait brièvement expliqué le principe, un groupe de 10 personnes maxi était formé, et devait remplir une succession de « duel »…Du traditionnel questionnaire de culture générale, en passant par les démonstrations de force, le concours de danse, ou encore celui d'imitation…

Chaque année depuis que la bande d'ami fréquentait l'établissement, ils se faisaient une joie de participer, sans jamais malheureusement remporter le trophée.

_Flash-back : _

Mardi 2éme semaine :

La feuille passait de main en main. Un grand sourire et plusieurs commentaires joyeux s'élevaient à sa suite.

Intrigué je me penchais vers Harry, qui concentré, inscrivait tous les noms de la bande sur la feuille d'inscription.

_ Tournois des 3 assoiffés ? Lus-je septique.

_ Une sorte de compétition amicale que lance chaque année Dumbledore. M'expliqua Pansy.

Luna repris pour m'éclairer.

_ On constitue un groupe et on doit se mesurer à d'autre pour remporter ça. Me dit-elle en désignant la coupe géante qu'accrochait Hagrid au milieu du bar. Mais rien de dangereux ne t'inquiète pas…C'est une compétition amicale.

_ Amicale ? Il n'y a rien d'amical là-dedans ! Chaque année on se fait voler la place en final par un groupe de géants surdopés et imbibés de vodka !...Mais pas cette fois…ho non pas cette fois…

Blaise semblait ne pas prendre la chose à la légère. Son regard perdit toute trace de bonne humeur et ses points se serrèrent dangereusement sur la table.

J'échangeai un sourire avec Luna devant l'attitude de son compagnon et reporta mon attention sur Harry.

_ Mais pourquoi 3 assoiffés si nous sommes plusieurs ?

_ Parce que notre bon vieux Albus a inauguré ce concours avec 3 de ses anciens associés…Il a gardé le nom pour leur rendre hommage je crois. M'appris Harry.

_ Tu participes n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le brun.

C'était tentant…Mais je m'étais promis de faire des efforts avec Noémie et d'être plus présent. Je savais qu'elle avait prévu tout un programme pour le weekend à venir et participer à ce genre de soirée n'était clairement pas pour lui plaire…

Ma résolution prise, je m'apprêtais à refuser l'invitation, lorsque je vis le prénom de Granger inscrit…

Elle n'était pas avec nous en ce début de soirée, son petit ami l'ayant une fois de plus enlevé pour un diner je ne sais ou…

Hermione, 8 foutu lettres qui menaçaient de me faire flancher. Bientôt 2 semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, et je devais bien admettre qu'elle manquait…au groupe.

Son rire, sa bonne humeur, et son sens de la répartie…Rendais l'ambiance plus joviale et électrique.

Sans oublié que sa plastique agrémentait idéalement le panorama…

Je reportai machinalement mon attention sur la feuille d'inscription, et remarqua l'absence du nom du rouquin sur la liste.

_ Weasley ne vient pas ?

_ Hum ?...oh non, Ron n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée…

_ Alors ? Tu viens ou pas ?

Avoir Granger pour moi seul, sans son singe accroché au cou…belle soirée en perspective.

_ Et comment que je viens…

Il me récompensa d'une accolade dans le dos, et toute la tablé leva le bras en signe de joie.

Dans l'euphorie du moment j'allais pour commander une prochaine tournée, quand Blaise me coupa la parole :

_ Stop ! Désolé les gars mais il est de mon devoir de coach de vous interdire l'alcool jusqu'au début du concours !

_ Blaise redescend de ton nuage t'es pas notre coach ! Intervint Pansy.

_ A partir de maintenant si ! Coupa-t-il indigné qu'on ose l'interrompre dans son laïus !

Il jeta un regard sévère au reste du groupe pour bien mesurer l'étendue de son sérieux.

_ A partir de maintenant donc, plus d'alcool ! Plus de viande rouge ni de gras ! 40 minutes d'exercice quotidien sont obligatoires ! Fini les séries débiles, vous regarderez non-stop la chaine culture ! Je vous enverrais tout le programme par mail et…

_ Blaise ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ta gueule !

Sidéré qu'un de ses poulains puisse se rebeller, il me lança un regard courroucé.

Je vidais mon verre d'une traite sous son nez, par pur esprit de rébellion, avant de prendre congé de la troupe, et de leur dire à vendredi…

Fin du flash-back :

Je reposais le papier sur le petit meuble à côté du lit quand Noémie revient dans le lit.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ce concours ? Me dit-elle en désignant le papier de la tête alors que je la prenais dans mes bras.

_ C'est juste histoire de passer une soirée avec les gars et de rigoler.

_ Les gars...les filles ne participent pas ?

_Si bien sûr, je parlais de tout le monde. Marmonnais-je alors que je sentais mes yeux devenir de plus en plus lourd.

Sentant elle aussi la fatigue venir, elle se cala plus confortablement et demanda doucement :

_ Il s'agit de quelles sortes d'épreuves ?

_ J'en sais trop rien Luna m'a parlé de jeux physiques et de culture générale …

J'étouffais un bâillement quand elle reprit :

_ Rien à voir avec ceux des jumeaux ?...

_ Mais non…Et puis le contexte est différent…

_ Oui j'espère bien…

Je perçus parfaitement la menace sous-jacente.

J'espérais que l'absence de réponse réduirait la furie jalouse qui sommeillait en elle au silence.

_ Tu seras sage hein ?

_ Mais enfin c'est quoi ce genre de question ?! Je ne suis pas un gosse que tu peux diriger et punir à ta guise !

Elle avait réussi, j'étais énervé. Il fallait qu'elle me pourrisse la soirée avec sa jalousie et ses mises en garde.

_ Pardon mon amour, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

_ Si c'est parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire ! Maintenant si tu le permets, moi je boss demain j'aimerais dormir.

Je la repoussais froidement mais sans brusquerie et me tourna sur le ventre. Position optimal pour m'endormir.

_ Drago s'il te plait ?...

Elle soupira et s'allongea à son tour.

Puis, au bout de 2minutes, comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un dernier commentaire.

_ Je te fais confiance…C'est juste que je sais que l'ambiance et l'alcool changent un homme, et le pousse parfois à faire des bêtises…

Je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de répondre, et me concentra pour effacer les flashs de Granger qui apparurent dans mon cerveau à l'écoute du mot bêtise…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La fin de journée, qui pour le coup symbolisait également la fin de semaine, arrivait à grands pas, plus que 2 petites heures et je pourrais quitter ce bureau, me doucher, et passer une soirée comme je les aime…loin de toute prise de tête d'effort inutile pour paraitre…

Il ne me restait plus que quelques papiers à signer, et quelques rapports à lire avant la fin, aussi décidais-je de m'octroyer un petit moment de détente bien mérité, et d'emmener ma paperasse à lire sur le canapé en cuir, qui me servait à recevoir collaborateurs et clients…

J'étais pénard depuis 10minutes, quand on frappa à ma porte.

Je me redressais rapidement, arrangea ma cravate, avant de donner la permission d'entrer.

Madame Bibine, assistante manager le jour, et entraineur de foot le soir, ouvrit la porte.

De taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés cour et le regard aussi perçant qu'un faucon, elle était d'après moi l'assistante parfaite. A la fois professionnel et avenante, elle était d'une efficacité totale et maitrisait les codes de l'entreprise comme une chef. Bâtit comme un roc, elle ne se laissait pas facilement impressionné, et n'hésitait pas à m'envoyer sur les roses quand elle estimait que j'en avais besoin…

Je l'appréciais beaucoup, cela me changeais des écervelées que j'avais avant, et l'affection devait être partagée puisque chaque jour, sans que je ne le demande, elle déposait sur mon bureau un thé bien chaud et quelques biscuits en accompagnement.

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur Malfoy mais il y a une jeune femme qui souhaite vous voir ?

Etonné, je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite. Mes collaborateurs, enfin collaboratrices se seraient annoncées, Noémie faisait profil bas depuis la dispute de la veille, quant à Pansy, elle m'aurait appelé avant de venir.

_ Vous à t-elle donné un nom Renée ?

_ Si c'était le cas je vous l'aurais dit plus tôt. Me dit-elle en croissant les bars et levant les yeux au ciel.

Je fronçais les sourcils pour la forme, avant de lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse.

_ Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je peux vous dire que c'est une personne charmante, un brin déroutante, mais au sourire ravageur. Me répondit-elle adoucie

Je déglutis difficilement. Se pouvait-il que Granger soit derrière cette porte ? Et si oui pourquoi ?

_ Bien faite la entrée s'il vous plait.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta dans la seconde.

Peu après je vis une tête blonde apparaitre. Enfin plus exactement un bout de chevelure blonde cachée derrière un grand ''panneau''.

Seul les pieds et le haut des genoux étaient visibles.

_ Luna ?

Essoufflé, la sus nommée déposa méticuleusement son fardeau contre le mur, avant de se diriger dans ma direction et de m'embrasser.

_ Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Heu non, je suis étonné de te voir ici c'est tout…Assied toi. L'invitais-je en lui montrant le canapé.

_ Merci mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Refusa-t-elle en s'avançant vers mon bureau.

_ Je peux ? Me demanda-t-elle en désignant la paire de ciseau qu'elle tenait en main.

Incapable de sortir le moindre son, j'hochais la tête comme un idiot.

Il faut dire que voir débarquer un extra-terrestre vêtu de botte rouge, short en jean sur un collant bleu le tout agrémenté d'un ciré jaune poussin…Ba ça déconcerte.

Reprenant mes esprits je lui demandais si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Si le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec Luna m'avait bien appris une chose, c'est qu'il était inutile de chercher à comprendre ses actions, l'explication venait en général d'elle-même au moment voulu.

Souriante elle déclina mon offre, m'ordonnant même de faire comme s'il elle n'était pas là.

Septique au début, je finis par m'acclimater à l'étrangeté de la situation, signant les documents et lisant les paragraphes qui demandaient validation, tout en jetant des coups d'œil régulier à la blonde qui s'afférait en face.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se posta devant moi, et avec un charment sourire enfantin, m'annonça avec fierté qu'elle avait terminé.

Je suivi son regard et aperçus pour la première fois, la toile qu'elle m'avait apportée.

Le tableau représentait un magnifique château, construit prêt d'un lac ou d'un océan, surplombant une forêt épaisse et dense, agrémenté de çà et là par la finesse avec laquelle l'artiste avait réussi son coucher de soleil. Le sombre de la forêt et du lac, étaient en effet considérablement adoucie par les tons chaleureux de la fin de journée. Le château en lui-même était d'une beauté quasi irréelle. Grand majestueux, il imposait à la fois par sa taille et la puissance qui semblait s'en dégager…

_ C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Murmurais-je incrédule.

_ Oui, peu de temps après notre rencontre, j'ai eu une sorte de flash, et je me suis dit qu'il te correspondait bien.

_ Il est parfait…Luna tu as beaucoup de talent.

Heureuse elle se détendit, et apprécia le compliment.

_ Merci…Si il te plait il est à toi.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à l'œuvre. Elle se mariait parfaitement avec les tons du bureau, et adoucissait considérablement l'atmosphère. Je me voyais déjà m'y évader lors des grosses journées…

_ C'est très gentil à toi. Il me plait beaucoup…

J'allais lui proposer de l'acheter, ou lui proposer quelque chose en échange, mais j'avais l'intuition que ça la vexerait plus qu'autre chose…

_ Vraiment merci Luna…ça me touche beaucoup. Le dire n'était pas facile, mais je voulais absolument la remercier correctement et lui montrer que je n'étais pas insensible à son geste.

_ C'est l'effet recherché…et puis il rend bien ici je trouve…

Une fois de plus j'acquiesçais à ses propos.

Notre séance ''contemplation artistique'' fut interrompue par Madame Bibine, qui soucieuse de bien faire une fois de plus, nous apporta de quoi faire une petite collation.

Nous la remerciâmes chaleureusement et j'insistais pour que Luna reste un peu plus longtemps.

_ Je ne veux pas te déranger…Déjà que je suis passé à l'improviste…

_ Mais arrête de t'excuser ! Lui dis-je en souriant. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue.

Elle se détendit complètement suite à ma remarque, et nous entamâmes une conversation amicale sur nos jobs et notre semaine passée.

_ Comment va Blaise ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Il s'entraine comme un dingue depuis plusieurs jours ! Je l'ai à peine vu, il passe son temps à courir et manger des fruits en surfant sur Wikipédia !

Luna ne semblait pas s'offusquer de la situation, prenant apparemment la chose avec philosophie.

_ Il s'est même mit à lire le dictionnaire ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

_ Il prend la compêt' très à cœur !

_ Je l'ai quitté au mot ''Amorphe'' ….A cette chère âme. S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Nous rîmes de lui encore 2 minutes avant qu'elle ne me demande des nouvelles de Noémie.

_ Elle va bien. Lui répondis-je neutre.

Je jurai l'avoir vu me jeter un regard septique du coin de l'œil, avant de reposer son verre délicatement sur la table.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de se lancer :

_ Hum…tu sais Drago, je ne suis pas venu seulement pour t'apporter le tableau…

Je l'encourageais à poursuivre d'un regard.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que mon comportement peut choquer, et qu'il n'a rien de normal…

J'allais intervenir, me demandant pourquoi elle se mettait à se fustiger, quand elle me supplia de la laisser finir.

_ Ça m'a souvent mis à l'écart de pas mal de choses, et freiner tout contact social…Enfin avant que je ne fasse la rencontre D'Hermione et de Pansy !

Elle reprit plus enjoué :

_ Contrairement à beaucoup, elles ne m'ont pas jugé ni chercher à me rationaliser…Elles m'ont accueillis dans leur univers, et m'on intégrée à leur groupe.

_ Grâce auquel tu as pu rencontrer Blaise. Compris-je.

_ Exactement ! Mais ce n'est pas ou je veux en venir…M'expliqua-t-elle mystérieuse.

_ Tu as pu remarquer, que nous formons, toi inclus, un groupe assez soudé.

_ Heu oui…si tu le dis.

_ Tout le monde peut compter sur tout le monde…Mais il y a des liens plus « spéciaux » que d'autre…Blaise raconte tout à Harry, Pansy aura le réflexe d'appeler Mione pour presque tout, les jumeaux se suffisent à eux-mêmes….Reste toi et moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un début de gêne visible.

_ Ce que j'essaie très maladroitement de te dire, c'est que si un jour tu as besoin de parler, ou d'une oreille attentive…

_ Quelqu'un de plus neutre qu'un membre de la famille, et qui ne tu jugeras pas… Ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Ba je serais là…

J'étais étonné, surpris, désarçonné…Rien ne m'aurais laissé croire que Luna allait me faire ce genre de déclaration.

Mais étonnamment, ce qu'elle dit eut du sens pour moi. Je sentais une certaine solitude et la même complication à la communication, même si c'était dans un style différent chez elle.

Je cachais ma difficulté à créer des liens, par mon arrogance et ma froideur habituelle. Elle, devait se réfugier dans son monde féerique.

Oui, même si Luna était cinglé, et déroutante la plupart du temps. Il n'en demeurait pas moins, qu'elle m'avait cerné et accepter comme peut avant elle. Sa sensibilité faisait écho à la mienne, et le courage qu'elle avait fourni pour s'ouvrir à moi m'émus plus que je ne m'y attendais…

_Une artiste ravagée, qui communique avec des créatures imaginaires, et un abruti cynique et un brin mégalo…Je crois qu'on va faire une bonne équipe. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle approuva vivement en riant, soulagé.

J'avais en cet instant l'impression que je venais de m'engager dans ce genre d'amitié, de celle qui dure toute une vie, et qui vous apporte un soutien indéfectible…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le vendredi soir était enfin là.

J'étais impatient. Impatient de faire la fête, impatient de voir mes amis…Impatient de voir Granger.

Depuis le départ de Luna quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait cessé de s'immiscer dans mon esprit.

Que ce soit par le biais de chanson à la radio, le marchand de fruit qui me rappelait son odeur, le tatoueur au coin de la rue qui me ramena au matin où Granger m'avait montré le haut de sa cuisse…Elle devenait omniprésente.

Je me sentais comme le dernier des cons.

Il fallait que je me calme, et que je me reconcentre pour ne pas passer pour un ado en plein émoi.

Nous venions d'entrer dans le pub Pansy, les jumeaux et moi. Nous avions convenu de nous y rendre tous ensemble quand plus tôt dans la soirée ils s'étaient invités chez nous:

J'avais, en effet, eu la surprise de les voir les rouquins débarquer à l'heure du repas armés de sac « aux délices de Shanghai »

Pansy avait immédiatement été sous le charme de leur initiative, peu encline à la cuisine en général, et surtout le vendredi soir…

On s'était donc retrouvé tous les 4 assis par terre devant la table basse. Les différents mets passant de mains en mains.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous participiez au concours cette année ?

_ Vois-tu Pansy chérie on nous a réquisitionné !

_ Blaise nous a pratiquement forcés à venir ! Le pauvre il a tout tenté…

George et Fred levèrent les yeux vers le ciel avant de nous énumérer toutes les bassesses du noir.

_ La flatterie !

_ La responsabilité en nous disant que la cohésion du groupe reposait sur nos épaules.

_ La menace !...Il a soit disant des dossiers à balancer sur nous…

_ Le chantage ! Si on ne venait pas, il brulait le dernier playmate qu'on voulait lui racheter.

_ Voyant que la manière forte ne marchait pas, il a opté pour une autre méthode…

Pansy et moi, pris par le récit, demandâmes d'une même voix :

_ Laquelle ?

_ Il a proposé de nous payer ! S'écria Fred

_ Nan ? Pansy riant aux éclats n'en revenait pas !

_ Vous avez acceptez ? Demandais-je incrédule

_ Non on a attendu qu'il s'enlise dans ses derniers retranchements…

Les deux rouquins se sourirent complice avant de déclarer à l'unisson :

_ Il a supplié !

_ Haaa je ne vais pas lui laisser une minute de répit avec ça ! Hurla Pansy

_ Il tient vraiment à l'avoir cette coupe ! M'étonnais-je

_ Je crois plutôt qu'il veut à tout prix battre les Bulgares.

_ Les bulgares ?

Pansy m'expliqua que chaque année au moment du concours un groupe d'étudient Bulgare présent pour un échange universitaire, participait et gagnait toutes les épreuves… Au grand dam de Blaise qui finissait souvent second.

La conversation se poursuivie tranquillement. Je me contentais de participer, agrémentant le débat d'un ou deux commentaires. J'avais trop faim pour m'intéresser de trop prêt à la discussion.

Enfin ça, c'était avant que le mot Hermione ne vienne à mes oreilles…

_ Il va bientôt lui faire sa demande cet abrutie.

_ Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin ! S'écria Pansy.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon sang se glaça.

_ Mais Pans' il ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle de toute la semaine, l'accompagnant tous les matins au travail, allant la chercher tous les soirs !

_ J'ai même cru qu'elle allait lui arracher la langue quand il a proposé d'annuler son weekend end avec les cousins pour rester avec elle…

D'horribles images me venaient en tête, Granger dans une robe blanche liant sa vie à celle d'une belette Granger fatigué trainant une flopée de bébé rouquins et la pire de toute Granger gémissant sous les assauts d'un Weasley aussi délicat qu'un sanglier en rut…

Le destin de Granger devrait m'être d'une quelconque importance…Pourtant quand je voyais tous ses flashs je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'emmener loin de tous ces roux et de la garder pour moi seul…

_ C'est ridicule elle n'acceptera jamais ! C'est bien trop tôt !

Les mots de Pansy me permirent de respirer à nouveau, je pus ensuite déglutir et suivre la conversation un peu plus sereinement.

_ Que dieu t'entende…Soupira Fred.

_ Heu je croyais que vous l'appréciez Granger ? Alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir quelle se…lie à votre frère ?

Ce fut George qui m'apporta l'explication :

_ On aime notre frère et on adore Mione, seulement on reste persuadé, qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble.

Fred compléta sa moitié :

_ Ron cherche à recréer le modèle parental, et ce n'est certainement pas celui qui conviendra à Hermione…Mais ça on est les seuls à le comprendre…

_ Depuis quand vous faites dans la psychanalyse tous les deux.

Pansy était choqué. Cela devait être la première fois que les jumeaux faisaient preuve d'autant de recul et d'empathie.

_ Ho Allez Pans' toi qui la connait mieux que personne, reconnait qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble.

Elle s'apprêta à répondre…Puis médita sur les dernières paroles des Weasley :

_Je ne dis pas qu'ils vont détrôner les Brangélina, mais ils ont l'air heureux pour l'instant. Puis devant le regard lourd de Fred elle ajouta.

_ Ok !...D'après moi Mione est trop volcanique pour Ron, il faut quelqu'un de sa trempe…Mais j'espère lourdement me tromper ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de préciser.

_ On verra bien…Drago t'en pense quoi ?

_Mais merde pourquoi il me demande ça à moi ? _

_ Je ne connais pas assez Granger et la be'…Hum enfin Ron pour me permettre de donner un avis.

_ ne fait pas ta mijaurée Malfoy ! Tu peux au moins dire si tu les trouves bien assorti ?

_Oui comme la belle et la bête, Selma Hayec et François Henri Pinault, Dita Von Teese et Maryline Manson…_

Je regardais Pansy surpris, elle qui ne semblait pas à l'aise pour donner son avis sur le couple de sa meilleure amie, insistait pour que je donne le mien.

_ J'ai jamais trop fait gaffe…mais si vous me demandez mon avis je dirais que je trouve Granger plus sexy que Weasley.

J'espérais qu'ils se contenteraient de cette réponse, et que d'autres sujets viendraient alimenter la conversation…

Mon souhait fut exaucé, les jumeaux enchaînèrent sur les projets qu'ils avaient pour leur entreprise, et Pansy leur proposa de compléter leur carnet d'adresse…

Le sujet Granger ne fut plus abordé, et son visage ne vint plus perturber mon esprit…

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

On était dans la grande salle, recherchant les autres parmi la foule massive qu'il y avait ce soir.

Nous étions les derniers, Pansy ayant hésité entre plusieurs tenues.

Nous avions mis 5 minutes pour traverser l'armada de fêtards du vendredi soir.

Et enfin je la vis.

Belle, bavardant joyeusement avec son frère, elle ne nous avait pas encore remarqués.

Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion un jean bleu foncé, simple mais très du corps, soulignant la finesse de ses jambes. Un débardeur beige au décolleté sage, complétait la tenue.

Ses cheveux maintenus par une queue de cheval avaient l'air plus fou que d'habitude. Deux seuls créoles aux oreilles en guise de bijoux, elle était diablement attirante.

Décidant qu'il serait judicieux de détourner le regard, je commençai à diriger mes orbites sur la droite quand elle se retourna.

La diablesse n'avait pas un attirail si innocent que ça.

Simple et chaste sur le devant, le top de la demoiselle changeait d'adjectif une fois de dos. Une longue fente au niveau des omoplates permettait une vue plongeante et dégagé sur tout le bas du dos. Permettant aux deux magnifiques creux logé à la limite de son jean de me narguer.

Je décrétais immédiatement que je vouerai à ses deux délicates concaves un véritable culte.

Pansy m'arracha à ma contemplation en poussant un petit cri aiguë qui avertit tout le monde de notre présence.

_ Ha les voilà enfin !

Harry, alerté par le cri de ma cousine s'était retourné.

Pansy, elle, s'était jetée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, avant d'enlacer Luna à son tour.

Je m'avançais pour saluer le brun.

_ Drago. Il me serra la main. Prêt pour ce soir ?

_ Oui j'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait manger Bulgare ?! Lui dis-je en riant.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Blaise.

Le métis avait fait les choses en grand. En jean et basket, il avait revêtit une veste de survêtement et avait deux éponges poignets jaune fluo à chaque bras.

Il interrompit sa séance d'étirement pour me saluer.

_ Drago ça fait plaisir !...T'as bien suivi le programme d'entrainement ?

Je lui assurai que oui, et échangea un regard complice avec Luna.

Cette dernière, galvanisé par notre échange de cet après-midi, me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant et me fit une accolade amicale mais un peu maladroite.

J'y répondis gentiment et lui fis un clin d'œil complice.

Puis vient le moment fatidique : Granger.

Une avalanche de question déferla dans ma tête :

Comment allait-elle réagir en me voyant ? Avait-elle pensée à moi pendant ces deux semaines ? Regrettait-elle notre attitude passée ?...

Faisant fi de mes élucubrations, je me dirigeais vers elle.

_ Malfoy.

_ Granger.

Sans attendre, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et un sourire espiègle vint s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

On se tenait à distance respectable l'un de l'autre, mais je sentais quelques émanations de son parfum. Vanille si je ne me trompais pas.

J'eus même envie de fermer les yeux, pour en savourer pleinement l'odeur. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller.

Il fallait que ce truc cesse. Je devais me ressaisir…Ou du moins essayer.

_ Alors Malfoy prêt à jouer ?

Le timbre chaud et légèrement suave de sa voix menaçait à lui seul de me faire flancher.

_ Toujours prêt. Lui dis-je en la toisant de bas en haut.

Elle croisa les bras et releva la tête en souriant.

_ J'espère que tu vas t'investir…je doute que Blaise supporte une nouvelle défaite.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de perdre Granger…

Puis alors que tout bon sens désertait mon esprit j'ajoutais :

_ Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'obtenir.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, et mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens, pour bien lui faire comprendre le double sens de mes paroles.

Le message fut parfaitement compris, puisqu'elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et répondit à son tour :

_ On va vite avoir l'occasion de juger…ta motivation.

Puis jouant le jeu, elle se rapprocha à son tour, et profitant du brouhaha ambiant, me dit plus bas :

_ J'espère ne pas être déçu.

Apparemment, elle avait clairement fait abstraction de sa sagesse elle aussi.

L'absence et l'éloignement de l'autre n'avait en rien stoppé notre petit jeu, bien au contraire.

Foutu conscience qui se fait la malle quand on en a besoin.

Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre si je fais quelques entorses au bon sens. Ce soir je décidais de profiter.

Et rien, non rien ne se mettrait en travers de Granger et de moi.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Ça sent bon les bêtises à venir tout ça…vivement le prochain chapitre…**


End file.
